Power Rangers Dragon Defenders
by MistressNoir
Summary: The direct follow-up to "Power Rangers Wild West". Charolette finds new rangers in the form of three teenagers who will join the Morphing ranks in this exciting Power Ranger original story.
1. Episode 1: Dawn of the Dragon

Charolette sat in front of her classroom,waiting for her class to come in.  
"Alright Charolette,no big deal...just gotta find three teens with enough heart,attitude and good spirit to become rangers in order to save all life as we know it from an evil monster with super intelligence who killed your father,and countless others before and after that...no...pressure...totally." Charolette whispered to herself,having doubts about her luck.  
"Ummm... ?" A voice asked,Charolette squeaked as she turned to see a young african american teen standing before her.  
"Oh! Hello Mr..." Charolette began,trying to peg a name to the student in front of her.  
"Please...just call me Ellis." Ellis said,Charolette smiled and held her hand out to the teen who gladly shook it politely in response.  
Charolette noticed the boy wore a dark blue polo,black sweatpants and white sneakers which was a pretty basic outfit but he seemed rather smart.  
Ellis smiled awkwardly as he brushed his hand through the curly mess of black hair resting on his head.  
"It's nice to meet you Ellis..." Charolette said pleasantly,she took note of the fact he was the first to arrive to class,he was either really studious or had nothing better to do,but Charolette assumed the best about everyone at first.

Ellis sat down in the second desk to the right of the front row,giving more weight to the idea of him being a dedicated student.  
Charolette sat in her chair,waiting for the rest of her class.  
"Yo!" A excited voice shouted as he entered the room,Charolette turned to see the ginger boy that the excitement belonged too.  
"Carver...do you always need to do that?!" Ellis said begrudgingly,Carver grinned.  
"You know it!" Carver shouted excitedly as he took the seat to the right of Ellis,sitting on that end of the front row.  
"You're dressed...brightly..." Charolette said smirking,Carver smiled,taking pride in his yellow muscle shirt with matching yellow shorts and bright yellow sneakers.  
"Why do you dress in one color?" Ellis asked,Carver smiled.  
"I look at it this way...If I dress brightly,my mood'll follow suit!" Carver proudly proclaimed,which Charolette took note of.  
"So Ellis,you see Krystal?" Carver asked his friend,who shook his head "No" in response.  
"I don't often do...but when was the last time she ever came to class?" Ellis said in response,catching the attention of their teacher.  
"Hey everybody." Exclaimed someone as a bunch of students started coming in,the voice came from a slightly tan young man with auburn hair who seemed rather pleased.  
"John!" Another voice called out,causing the tan teen to run over to a group of what one would assumed were his friends in the back of the class.

"Soooooo you the new teach?" A young teen girl said,Charolette darted her view to a punk girl who came in casually,readjusting her red armsocks.  
"You must be Krystal..." Charolette said,the punk girl readjusted her glasses before brushing her red bangs out of her eyes,which was obviously dyed red as it was an unnatural pure crimson and the rest of her short,untidy hair was black.  
"And what if I am?" Krystal asked,her arms crossed across her chest.  
"Well...I'm your new teacher, Goldfield." Charolette said pleasantly,Krystal sighed placing her right hand on her hip as she rolled her eyes.  
"That's nice..." Krystal said sarcastically,Charolette sighed and sat back down.  
The punk girl brushed the front of her plaid skirt before walking to the back of the class,sitting the the back right corner,leaning back in her seat as she rested her brown boot clad feet on the back of the chair in front of her,she pulled a nail file out a black undershirt she wore under her red capped sleeved shirt,it's sleeves ripped fashionably.  
The rest of the class took their seats,John particularly taking his seat on the other side of Ellis,and an unidentified green-clad girl with green hair sat next to Krystal,the green girl's matching mane was teased and cut in a way to where most of her hair rested on the right side of her head,she leaned in her seat much like Krystal did.

Charolette stood up and walked in front of the board.

"Good morning class...I should start by introducing myself,my name is Goldfield...as of today,I'll be your teacher." Charolette said,pleasantly introducing herself as she wrote her name on the whiteboard,hilariously in red marker,finishing it up by underlining it.  
Charolette sighed,taking a deep breath as her nerves were getting to her.  
"Now...let's start with..." Charolette began,but was cut off by the janitor running into the classroom,slamming the door open as he burst in.  
"THERE'S A MONSTER OUTSIDE THE SCHOOL! EVACUATE!" The janitor screamed,he probably would've continued had he not have just ran off in a panic.  
"Now class,I'm suppose to tell you all to exit the classroom calmly but I'm not an idiot so run." Charolette said,the students ran out,Charolette made sure to grab the Dragon morphers and ran.

Screams of panic could be heard as the class ran through the school,Charolette took a right when most of her students took a left and was met face to face with the monster.  
It looked over it's shoulder,growling and revealing it's robotic like body.  
The monster looked like a giant robot,who's arms were like giant flamethrowers.  
It stomped loudly as it turned to fully face Charolette who was debating whether or not to morph when she heard a fight scream,she was surprised when she realized Carver and Ellis had showed up.  
"Get outta here ! We got this!" Carver shouted confidently,smirking at his teacher.  
"You two...but you stand no chance?" Charolette said,she didn't believe that but she wanted to see how they'd respond.  
"So what!? Not to be rude ma'am but if you don't try nothing,you can't ever do nothing!" Carver shouted confidently before rushing towards the monster and punching it.  
Everything was still as everything stood silently in response to the loud clank that Carver's fist sounded off in response to meeting the cold steel body of the best.  
Carver grit his teeth in pain,holding back a loud scream of agony.

"Carver?" Charolette said concerned,Ellis turned to see his friend grip his wrist and scream in agony,an outcry that echoed loudly within the hollowed halls of the school.  
"CARVER!" Ellis shouted loudly concerned,he then turned to the monster and scowled.  
"Eat fist you rusted tin can!" Ellis shouted trying to sound epic and cool as he jumped into the air and slammed his fist into the metal monster's face.  
"That smarts..." Ellis said through grit teeth,Charolette sighed before the monster lifted his arms and swung them at the two,sending the yellow and blue clad boys into the a nearby set of lockers,denting the metal structures with their bodies.  
"CARVER! ELLIS!" Charolette shouted concerned,at this point she was ready to throw them the morphers but before she did John jumped over the teacher and stood in front of them.  
"JOHN!?" Charolette shouted,worried for another young teen's life.  
" ! GET THOSE TWO OUT OF HERE,I GOT THIS POSER!" John ordered kindly,Charolette was about to argue the idea but almost like he read her mind,John looked over his shoulder and smirked.  
"Don't worry..." John said,giving his teacher a confident thumbs up,and she ran over to the beaten and bruised Ellis and Carver.  
"Guys...we gotta go." Charolette said as she knelled down and looked at the two boys,who shook their heads and looked up.  
" ...We gotta help John..." Carver said as he weakly stood up,wiping the blood from his chin and beginning to stumble towards the make shift battlefield.  
"Carver's right..." Ellis said,Carver looked at his friend and smirked.  
"We have about a 0.001/100 chance of suriving but...no pain,no gain." Ellis explained,the two bumped fists and stumbled over to John's side.

John looked at the two and sighed.  
"You guys aren't gonna leave,are ya?" John said,the two smirked at him.  
"Nice..." John said,he took the red headband off his arm and wrapped it around his forehead.  
"Let's take out the trash!" John shouted the one linear,trying to sound awesome.  
The three ran towards the metal monster,ready to fight no matter what.

John jumped into the year,delivering a landing kick to the monster's face,and due to his heavy steel-toed boots,his foot was safe from arm as he backflipped,allowing Carver and Ellis to charge past him,both ready to deliver heavy blows to the monster as it stumbled to regain footing from John's kick.  
"GUYS! CATCH!" John shouted,the two turned and caught the martial artist's boots,placing them on one of their hands respectively,then delivering their boot-clad punches at the monster,sending it flat on it's back.  
"LET ME FINISH IT!" Charolette shouted,catching the three off guard.  
" !?" Carver shouted in confusion,Ellis and John were just as surprised.  
"GO GO FANTASY FORCE!" Charolette shouted,lifting her wrist,rolling up the sleeve and revealing her morpher,which she inserted her pure red card into,causing the morpher to emit a red light that soon surrounded her.  
When the light faded,she was in her Fantasy Force Red suit,despite how much time had pasted,it fit her all the same.

"Mrs...Mrs... ?" Ellis stuttered out,Carver's jaw dropped and John didn't know how to feel.  
"Like I said...let me finish this." Charolette said as she confidently walked over to the metal monster,resting one foot on it's chest and drawing her bow,pulling back the string as a red energy arrow materialized in it's proper place,ready to be fired.  
"Any last words you KNIGHT-mare?!" Charolette asked,trying to be a witty but still aloof hero as she was ready to end this monster.  
The monster however,had other plans as it lifted it's arms and began charging up a fiery blast.  
" !" John,Ellis,and Carver all shouted knowing they wouldn't be able to reach her in time,but lucky for all four of them,someone dove head first into Charolette,essentially pushing both themself and the fantasy red ranger out of the way of the devastating fire blast that sound erupted towards and past where Charolette once stood.

Charolette demorphed as she rolled across the floor with alongside her savior.  
Looking up,the teacher saw that it was Krystal that saved her.

"Krystal?" Charolette asked,Krystal chuckled casually as she and Charolette stood up.  
"Yeah...saw you needed some help...so I decided I cared enough to help." Krystal said,causing Carver,Ellis,and John to all run up to her and Charolette.  
"That was a close one." Ellis exclaimed.  
"You could say that again." Charolette said,brushing herself off.  
"That was a close one." Carver repeated,Krystal looked at him and raised an eyebrow.  
"She didn't mean it literally." Krystal explained,causing Carver to chuckle.  
"Still...we got a beast to beat down." John exclaimed,the four turned and looked at the monster who was back on his feet.  
"Shall we?" John asked.  
"WAIT!" Charolette shouted,the three turned around to see her lift up her briefcase,opening it to present the Dragon morphers.  
"There's only three?" Krystal took note of,Carver and Ellis picked up the yellow and blue moprhers respectively.  
Krystal and John looked at one another,knowing only one of them could go on from here as a ranger.  
"John...you should take it..." Krystal began "You're determined,good hearted and professionally trained...I'm nothing more then a punk." Krystal explained,John smiled at her,picked up the red dragon morpher and placed it in Krystal's hand,causing her to take a double take and look at him in confusion.  
"What the heck?" Krystal asked,causing the martial artist to smile.  
"Call it a hunch,but I feel like this belongs in your hands...not mine." John said,Krystal stood silently for a bit,then smiled and nodded,gripping the morpher and joining Carver and Ellis's sides,standing inbetween the two as John went and stood next to Charolette.  
"Now,flip them open and shout "Call upon the Dragon!" before raising them to the sky." Charolette explained.  
The three soon to be rangers looked at their mentor,then back at the monster and then at each other.  
"Ready?" Krystal asked,Carver and Ellis nodded their heads shouting out "Ready!" before the three got in position.  
"CALL UPON THE DRAGON!" The three shouted out,flipping out their phones to their sides and then raising them skyward,pressing the center,colored button which lit up the phones in their respective colors.  
Flames matching their respective suit colors engulfed their matching rangers.

When the flames settled,the three were suited up.  
They wore suits that were,of course,their respective colors with white accents.  
Krystal's helmet no horns,Carver's however had simple,small helmets in the front of the forehead,and Ellis's had curver horns on the side of it.  
Their black visors were in their helmet's maws,having differently structured fangs to accent each ranger's helmet.

"This is Epic!" Carver shouted,looking at his white gloves.  
"Alright team! Let's do this!" Krystal shouted,the three all turned to the metal monster who growled in response.  
Krystal raised her right hand,opening it for the Dragon Sword to appear in,she then swung the red-handled sword around and ran towards the monster,sword in hand.  
Carver raised his left hand and a yellow Dragon Axe,swinging it around before he charged quickly after Krystal towards the monster.  
Ellis raised his arms,blue Dragon Gauntlets covered his hands and he ran in alongside his two comrades.  
"DRAGON SLASH!" Krystal screamed as she slashed horizontally into the metal monster.  
"DRAGON CUT!" Carver screamed,jumping up and slashing his axe vertically down the beast's body.  
Carver and Krystal side flipped away from the monster,leaving space for Ellis to come in.  
"DRAGON FIRE FISTS!" Ellis screamed,his fist sparking up and being engulfed in blue flames that he began rapidly punching and beating into the monster,who could do nothing but take the abuse.  
The three all stood side by side and looked at one another.  
"DOUBLE DRAGON SLASH!" Carver and Krystal shouted,slashing in unison at the monster,creating two slashes that cut a large X-shaped scar into the monster.  
"AND HERE COMES THE FINALE!" Ellis screamed as he punched one final fire fist into the beast,breaking it into pieces,finishing the fight.  
"ALRIGHT!" The three shouted as they turned their back to the monster as it exploded.

The three demorphed and looked at Charolette and John.  
"GUYS! THAT WAS SICK!" John shouted hopping excitedly to his three friends who all laughed and celebrated together.  
"You guys did a great job...all of you...but the fight's not over,you're Power Rangers and with that...comes a lot of responsiblity..." Charolette explained as she approached the three teens,she then turned to John "...And you'll be my assistant,you showed great selflessness by giving up the chance to be a ranger." Charolette said,John smiled shyly.  
"It was nothin' ...It just felt like the right thing to do." John said sheepishly but with a hint of pride.  
"Regardless,you'll be working with me and the rangers." Charolette explained,John winked and gave a thumbs up.  
"Anything to help ma'am!" John shouted confidently,Charolette turned to back to the rangers.  
"And you three...Ellis...Carver...Krystal.." Charolette began,the three looked at their teacher with gazes of confidence.

"You are now the Power Rangers Dragon Defenders!" Charolette exclaimed proudly,the three newly crowned Dragon Defenders nodded their heads confidently and with pride.


	2. Episode 2: Breath of Flames

Krystal leaned on a set of lockers,her green-clad punk friend was in her opened locker.  
"Yesterday was crazy,wasn't it Jace?" Krystal asked,the green-clad Jace looked over her locker door and at her friend.  
"Totally,a frickin' monster attacked...surprised school opened back up so soon afterwards." Jace said,shutting her locker afterward.  
"But dude,you hear the rumor that some dweebs in superhero getups stopped that thing?" Jace asked,Krystal was confused because Jace sounded excited but called the heroes "dweebs" which seemed to cause a whiplash of tone and words or something.  
"Yeah...I heard bout it." Krystal said smirking to herself,of course she heard bout it,she was one of those "dweebs" and she took great pride in it regardless.

"I wonder who they were." Jace pondered,crossing her arms and leaning on the lockers.  
"Yeah...it's a mystery alright." Krystal said,intelligently masking her identity as a Power Ranger.  
The two girls stood together in silence,thinking about the events just discussed.  
"Hey girls!" Carver said,Krystal and Jace turned over to see the yellow clad optimist.  
"Hey there Carver." Krystal said,her tone coming off as uninterested.  
"Oh come on Krysie,could you try to sound a little more excited?" Carver said,jokingly sounding hurt and essentially whining.  
"Don't call me Krysie and quit ya whining." Krystal retorted with,Carver sighed loudly and chuckled.  
"I don't realize you two talked...like...at all." Jace commented,Krystal shrugged and Carver smirked.  
"Yeah,Me and Krysie are cool." Carver said,wrapping his arm around Krystal's shoulder,the red ranger herself elbowed her yellow comrade in the stomach and he lost his grip,meanwhile Jace laughed in response.  
"You two seem real close." Jace said sarcastically as she stood up.  
"But hey,I've got shiz to do so I'll talk to you two later." Jace said,walking backwards before turning around and running off.

Meanwhile,Charolette sat at her desk,happy to have found her new rangers and,even more so,happy to have a nice breather from her class.  
Our ranger teacher heard a playful knock on the side of her doorframe,she turned to see Jayden standing in the door way.

"Jayden?" Charolette said surprised to see her old friend,he had aged but was still fit as a fiddle.  
The young african american fitness trainer had dyed pink dreadlocks that were tied back,his glasses were thin rimmed and seemed unharmed,which was to be expected as he never fought with them on of course.  
He wore a pink hoodie,the sleeves cut off and the torso unzipped to reveal his well-tone chest,his sweatpants matched the hoodie in color,slightly baggy around the legs,his feet were adorned in white sneakers.

"Hey there Cherry,been too long." Jayden said,smiling as he walked in,Charolette stood up and hugged her friend.  
"So good to see you Jay-Jay." Charolette said cheerfully as she and Jayden broke from their hug.  
"So how's the teaching business treating you?" Jayden asked,smirking at his friend.  
"Pretty good..." Charolette answered,Jayden noticed that her sentence didn't sound complete,like she had cut herself off.  
"...Oh! And I found rangers already." Charolette said,Jayden was taken back.  
"Already?! Awesome!" Jayden said,happily surprised by the good news delivered from his crimison friend.  
" !" John called out as he entered the room,causing both the teacher and the fitness trainer to turn and see the young martial artist.  
"Who's your friend " "?" Jayden said,amused by hearing people refer to Charolette as that.  
"This is John Brown,he's my assistant." Charolette explained,Jayden raised an eyebrow.  
"Assistant? He isn't a ranger?" Jayden asked,Charolette shook her head "No".  
"He had the chance,heck he was offered it but said he felt like fate had other plans for him." Charolette said,this answer made Jayden smile widely.  
"I like the sound of this kid." Jayden said,John looked at him.  
"You...You get what I mean?" John asked,Jayden simply nodded "Yes".  
"I'm a fighter,I get it...I trust me,I know what ya mean!" Jayden said,smirking at John before the two bumped fists.  
"Well...I got a video shoot soon...I should head off,loved seeing ya again Cherry...I'd like to meet those rangers sometime." Jayden said,walking backwards out of the room before running out of sight.  
"He seemed nice." John pointed out,Charolette smiled at her student and nodded.  
"He is...trust me." Charolette said to herself and to John,she then walked out of her classroom,stopped by John.  
"Where ya going ma'am?" John asked,Charolette smiled,looking over her shoulder and waving as she said "Just gotta go talk to the principal,be right back,take my calls while I'm gone." followed by the red dressed teacher leaving the classroom,heading down the hall towards the office.

Charolette knocked on the door three times then came in,peeking in to see the principal.  
This principal was an older man,around his forties,he had grey combed hair and thin-rimmed glasses resting on his face,her darted his glare at the teacher,taking his glasses off and placing them in the coat pocket of his black suit,which was accented by dark blue pinstripes.

" ...you came." The Principal said sternly as he walked over to his big,black office chair as he sat down in it and turned right back around to face the woman.  
"Of course Principal Edwards,now what was it you wished to speak about?" Charolette asked,causing Principal Edwards to motion to the chair in front of him and his black office desk,Charolette politely sat down in the chair,legs crossed with her hands resting in her lap.  
"Now... ,I simply wanted to speak to you about some things..." Principal Edwards said,beginning his speech.  
"O-Of course." Charolette replied hiding her nervous feelings,she thought she was in trouble for something.

"Now..You are a married woman,am I correct in making this assumption?" Principal Edwards began,Charolette nodded in response.  
"Anthony Goldfield,he's a professional performer." Charolette said,adding details to her answer,Principal Edwards nodded his head,saying "I see" as he leaned back in his chair.  
"Now...do you have any children?" Principal Edwards asked,twirling his pen in his fingers as he glared at the teacher.  
"No sir...not yet." Charolette answered,her glance looking downward halfway through the answer,Principal Edwards sighed as he uttered "At least that answers whether or not you plan on it." in response.  
"Yeah...I mean Yes Sir." Charolette said,nervously correcting herself that made the principal smirk and chuckle.  
" ...no need to be so formal...I just wanted you to know that...if you and your significent other do ever go through with having a child,you are required to warn the school ahead of time so we can hire a temporary subsitute to take your place during your maternal leave." Principal Edwards explained,placing his pen in his black pencil cup before standing up,giving Charolette the "okay" to stand up herself,Edwards walked over to the door of his office and opened it,motioning for Charolette to leave,as she walkd out the Principal said "Now,I have business to attend to...and you have a class to go to." as Charolette left the office,Principal Edwards shut the door behind her.

Meanwhile,Krystal and Jace were outside,behind the school.

"This is chill..." Jace said calmly,Krystal simply nodded in response as she sat down on the ground,her body leaning casually on the school.  
"Yeah..." Krystal sighed out,looking to her upper left to face Jace who glared downwards at her sitting friend.  
"Days like this...you wish would never end...am I right,or am I right?" Jace said,savoring the relaxing time with her friend,who simply chuckled and nodded "yes" at her green-haired friend.  
Krystal's Dragon morpher went off,beeping six times,sending her to her feet as she turned to her friend.  
"I..umm...got a call,need to take it." Krystal said,Jace simply and casually waved her hand in approval as the red ranger ran off,turning the corner and taking the call,out of sight of Jace.

"What is it?" Krystal asked,speaking quietly but clearly into the morpher.  
"Ellis said he saw something going down,told me to tell you and ran off on his own!" Carver shouted urgently through his morpher,Krystal growled.  
"Why'd you let him go on his own!" Krystal screamed,lecturing the yellow ranger on what she felt was reckless behavior.  
"I didn't! He didn't give me time to let me talk him out of it!" Carver shouted,Krystal growled louder in response.  
"LOOK! JUST GET TO THE ROOF OF THE SCHOOL!" Carver screamed urgently before hanging up,he then began running up the large staircases of their school,having to run through halls each floor to reach the next flight.  
"Come on Ellis! Don't die on me!" Carver muttered urgently to himself as he continued his mad dash through halls,up flights of stairs and from floor to floor,all in an effort to quickly reach his comrade.  
Carver eventually reached the 4th floor rather quickly,seeing the door to the roof in sight,he charged towards it and slammed it opened.

Carver quickly regained his footing,turning quickly to see the door he broke in the process of coming up her before looking in front of him to see an already morphed Ellis fighting armies of goons,who all looked like basic,canon fodder knights in black armor.  
"CARVER!" Ellis shouted loudly,basically asking for help as he ducked to dodge a clothesline punch from a goon.  
"CALL UPON THE DRAGON!" Carver screamed,running towards the fight as he was surrounded by yellow flames that coated his body in his yellow dragon uniform.

Carver jumped into the fight,slamming his yellow dragon axe straight down the middle of a knight who blew up into sparks,followed by the yellow ranger spinning around to clear the area via his axe.  
meanwhile,Ellis was punching knights furiously left and right,blue flames surrounding his fists as he landed blow for blow on each knight.  
Carver jumped over his friend,rolling over the blue ranger's back landing on the opposite side of him as he slashed more knights,at the same time Ellis stood up and punched two other knights on the opposite side.  
The blue and yellow rangers met each other back to back,looking at each other as they were quickly surrounded by knights.

"Seems there's more then we can handle." Ellis said,observing the situation.  
"Yeah...Seems like it bruh." Carver retorted,Ellis sighing upon hearing the phrase "bruh" uttered.  
"We aren't going to hold out much longer." Ellis retorted,Carver chuckled amused.  
"You give up too easily..." Carver said,being the smug,cocky son of a gun that Ellis came to know him as.  
As if on cue,a familiar female red ranger jumped onto the room,rolling on the floor of the roof and stopping to stick the landing,summoning her dragon sword and charging into the crowd of knights,slashing rapidly as she ran,sliding on her feet to stop herself so she stood with her blue and yellow comrades.

"You boys need help?" Krystal asked,Ellis and Carver chuckled awkwardly,causing Krystal to groan and shake her head,crossing her arms as she did.  
"You two really are hopeless." Krystal said as she uncrossed her arms,the three rangers all looked in different directions,weapons at the ready.  
"You two think you can handle this or does mommy have to do everything?" Krystal said,holding back her laughter as she made fun of her comrades.  
"Mommy doesn't have to do anything." Ellis said sarcastically in retort,Carver turned to the two.  
"Guys...none of our mom's are here." Carver said genuinely confused,Krystal and Ellis both facepalmed as they groaned.  
"Look guys...let's just mop the floor with these fricks!" Krystal said,raising her dragon sword before darting at break neck speeds into a small group of Knights,slashing rapidly through all of them with nimble but violent grace.

Carver smirked under his yellow dragon-shaped helmet and charged into a gang of knights in a different direction,swinging his axe recklessly through them all.  
His reckless abandon.  
Sparks flew through the sky as both the yellow and red rangers slashed at their opponents,Ellis clenched his fists and turned to his own crowd of knights in his section of the roof,slamming his fists together,which emitted a blue spark of flames before he hopped quickly into the crowd,sucker punching the knight right in front of him,then he quickly punched left and right towards the two next to him,then he did a nice roundhouse kick to the group of knights surrounding him.  
The three jumped backwards and met with one another again,Krystal and Carver threw their weapons in the air,followed by Ellis tossing his gauntlets to his red leader,who strapped them to her arms,she then grabbed the axe and sword in opposite hands.  
Krystal spun the weapons in her gauntlet clad hands,her entire body igniting in a mix of red,yellow,and blue flames.

"FLAMING RAGE!" Krystal shouted,her voice drowning into a loud,beast like roar as she charged into the crowd,slashing the weapons rapidly til she threw them from her hands,they spun like razor-sharpe boomerrangs,slashing at the opponents then they slashed as if wielded by invisible warriors as Krystal continued her onslaught of attacks via punches and kicks towards the knights.  
This went on till she fell to her knees,growling loudly as she exploded into a large colorful explosion that destroyed the knights around her.  
When the flames disappeared,the axe and sword loudly falling to the floor while the gauntlets unlatched themselves from the red ranger's wrists,falling to the ground as well.  
Krystal teetered,stumbling to stand but she eventually fell to her knees and then fell to the floor,demorphing as she fell.  
Ellis and Carver unmorphed as they ran to their knockout leader,their weapons all disappearing when they demorphed.  
Ellis and Carver each picked up Krystal,wrapping one of her arms over their shoulders to pick her up.  
"Don't worry Krysie...we got ya..." Carver said,smirking as he took breaths in order to not fall down himself as he and his blue friend carried their mutual red-clad friend down the stairs,towards the nurses office,wondering what lie they would tell to cover up this little incident.

Meanwhile,somewhere unknown and dark,a familiar monsterous shape stood within the shadows,his eyes illuminating the otherwise pitch black room.  
It's breath and growls echoing within the dark chamber.

"Rangers...laugh now...your days will soon be up." The monster growled out,chuckling evilly and furiously to himself.


	3. Episode 3: Dragon Basket

Ellis was within the empty school gym,the dribbling of the basketball echoing throughout the hallowed gym.  
Thoughts raced through the young teen's head,thoughts of his duty as a ranger and the future,as well as his friends and their safety.  
Ellis took a shot,tossing the ball into the hoop,making the shot perfectly,smirking to himself in response.  
Ellis wiped his bandage wrapped hands on his baggy dark blue shorts,walking over to retrieve the baasketball he so succesfully landed into the hoop.

"Well,Well,Well..." A egotistically voice called out,Ellis stopped walking and turned to the source of the voice.  
"What are you doing here Nathan?" Ellis asked,scowling at the black haired Nathan,who's bangs hovered over his eyes.  
"It's a public gym...all you gotta do is be a student." Nathan said,pushing up his glasses,which was coupled with a cocky smirk.  
Ellis scowled more so,Nathan walked up to his blue-clad rival,pressing his index finger onto Ellis jersey clad chest.  
"Listen here Ethan..." Nathan began saying.  
"It's Ellis." Ellis responded with,Nathan scoffed.  
"Whatever bucko." Nathan retorted with spitefully,the black haired teen scoffed and crossed his arms.  
"Look,the team's gonna be here soon for practice so could you please shoo." Nathan in response,Ellis scowled at his antagonizer.  
"Fine..." Ellis said,walking over to the basketball and then smirking at a brilliant idea he got as he picked the ball up "...If..." Ellis let out,catching Nathan off guard.

"Excuse me?!" Nathan shouted,befuddled at this brash act.  
"Yeah...let me make you a deal...let's see who can make a basket first...me or you...if I sink it,I can stay as long as I damn well please...and if you win...I'll take my stuff and leave,no strings attached." Ellis proposed,Nathan scowled and growled,gritting his teeth as he gave a look of hatred to the blue dragon ranger.  
"I can do one better...we'll play a full game...all you have to do is gather a team...five peeps on my side and five on your's...meet back after school...if I win,you aren't allowed back in this gym ever again...and if you win...you can come and go as you please...no strings attached." Nathan proposed,upping the anty,causing Ellis to smirk and shake the antagonizing teen's hand.  
"Deal!" Ellis shouted out,scowling at his rival.

Soon after,Ellis sat in the cafeteria,he was at a table with Krystal,Carver,Josh,and Jace who all sat in seats around him,they listening to the young scholar complain about his rival.

"I can't believe that egomaniac! thinks he's so much better then I am!" Ellis complained,Krystal scoffed.  
"Dude..." Carver began,but the yellow ranger was cut off by Ellis's rant going on.  
"I mean seriously! he treats everything like a flipping game! everything! whether it's school work or basketball! I can't believe him!" Ellis complained,Carver sighed.  
"Hey Ma-." John began,but like Carver,he was cut off by the blue ranger's rant.  
"I mean seriously! he thinks he's so cool,with his emo haircut and his white-framed glasses,and his british accent and his..." Ellis complained on til Krystal grabbed his shoulders and shook him.  
"We get it,you don't like him but what does this have to do with us?" Krystal asked,Ellis sighed loudly.  
"I...kinda agreed to a five on five basketball game...and I needed you guys to be my four teammates." Ellis said,Carver gave a loud "WHOO HOO!" in response.  
"I assume you're in?" Jace said smuggly,Carver gave a loud "YOU BET!" in response.  
John took the headband off his arm and tied it around his forehead,giving a thumbs up after tying it.  
"I'm in too!" John let out,Jace chuckled at the boy's actions,he acted like a martial arts hero or something,it was too much,but she liked it.  
"I'll do it...got nothing better to do." Jace said casually,Krystal groaned and chuckled.  
"Sure,I'll do it...what are friend's for?" Krystal let out,Ellis stood up excited.  
"AWESOME!" Ellis shouted excitedly,his four friends laughed in response to his unbrideled excitement.  
"Now let's get y'all ready!" Ellis shouted,running out of the room,his friends quickly following.

Back at the gym,Ellis stood in a blue jersey and basketball shorts combo,colored blue (of course) with 02 on the chest and back.  
His four friends stood side by side,Krystal in a female jersey with shorts that were both red with the numbers 01 on her chest and back,she had tied the jersey as it was too baggy for her liking so her black tanktop was what covered her otherwise exposed midriff.  
Carver wore what he basically wore every day,a jersery and equally baggy shorts but with the added 03 on the chest and back.  
Jace wore a green jersey with matching shorts,black tights covering what of her legs were and exposed,with black elbowpads protecting her elbows,and,like the others her jersey bared numbers,04,to be exact.  
John wore a white jerser,but unlike the others her wore neither baggy or tight shorts but rather baggy sweatpants,he had a black band wrapped around his belt,with his red headband still around his head,the number 00 brandished on his chest.

"Okay you four...Nathan and his team will be here soon...now,something I neglected to bring up earlier was that Nathan is on the basketball team,so more then likey he had and has access to his choice of trained teenage athletes..." Ellis explained,Krystal raised her hand and Ellis pointed to her.  
"So...in other words...we're screwed?" Krystal said jokingly,Jace held back giggles.  
"...Perhaps..." Ellis let out,John stepped forward and put his fist to his chest.  
"No way! If you put your heart into anything! YOU CAN ACHIEVE ANYTHING!" John gave his speech,everyone looked at him and Ellis smiled.  
"That's what I like to hear Johnny boy!" Ellis let out,congratulating John's hopeful approach to the situation.

At this moment the group heard the gym door slam,they guessed it was Nathan and his team and they were right when a cocky and insulting laugh graced their ears.  
Nathan and his team of players all wore white jerseys,shorts,and sneakers.

"This is your team Edward?" Nathan said insultingly.  
"Dude...you're name's Ellis..." Carver pointed out,Ellis growled.  
"I know Carver..." Ellis groaned before turning to Nathan. "This your team?" Ellis asked,Nathan chuckled almost sinisterly in response.  
"Yes they are...let me introduce them..." Nathan said,pushing up his glasses with his band-aid wrapped fingers.  
"First of all,I'm Nathan,Number 15 of this school's elite basketball team." Nathan said,boasting his own ego as he introduced himself.  
"The man behind me with the slicked back blonde hair is number Number 69,Benjamin...or Ben for short." Nathan said,Ben waved to his opponents,giving a "good luck" and a wink to them.  
"Yes Yes...next is the larger,bald man behind him,Number 16,Calvin...he ain't the fastest,hell he's the slowest of these four but he's certainly a strong player." Nathan explained,Calvin quietly nodded his head,his large arms crossed.  
"Now last but not least,we have Number 05, herself." Nathan said,motioning to an asian woman with dark brown hair cut in a nice short style.  
The girl gave a quick "Hiya" to our heroes and Nathan then stood in front of them.  
"So as you can see Everett...you're outmatched." Nathan explained,Ellis growled.

"Just play...put your money where your mouth is." Ellis said viciously,Nathan groaned.  
"Why would I do that? I mean I have more then enough money to do that but it sound gross as all get out." Nathan said,swiping his hands through his bangs.  
Jace groaned.  
"Oh my gosh you're such an annoying little prick." Jace let out,glass broke in the prick's head as Nathan scowled at the green-haired girl.  
"OOooooh we have a firecracker here!" Nathan said insultingly,causing Jace to chuckle.  
"I'm a firecracker,you're a prick...good for us." Jace said mockingly.  
"We gonna keep on talking or we gonna play?" Nathan asked impatiently,Ellis smirked and held up the basketbal,tossing it to Nathan who caught it.  
The ten teens all heard a whistle,they all turned and see a familiar pink-haired fitness trainer.  
" ?!" John let out,surprised and shocked causing Jayden to chuckle.  
"Yeah...I'm here to watch over this game." Jayden said,letting go of the whistle,which was around his neck like a necklace which worked well with the familiar pink tracksuit.  
"A dude in pink? seriously?" Nathan asked,Jayden chuckled and then rolled up his sleeves to reveal his well toned forearms.  
"A dude in pink who could knock you out in less then ten seconds,so quit talking and start playing." Jayden said smuggly,he took the ball from the teens and spun it on his index finger.  
"Ellis...Nathan...stand in the center of the court,opposite sides facing one another...other four,stand on their sides respectively...I'm gonna toss this in the air...the game'll start then...first team to land the first three goals wins." Jayden explained,confusing everyone.  
"Three?" Kasumi asked confused,Jayden nodded.  
"Knowing you kids...it'd take to long otherwise." Jayden explained,he nodded his head and then tossed the ball in the air lightly,he then jumped up and kicked it higher.

Meanwhile,in that dark space from last episode.  
A metal door sound opens up,revealing a beam of light in the otherwise dimly lit chambers,full of chambers that held many wild beasts and monsters.  
Walking inward was a villainous man walked in,his arms behind his back as he was cloaked in grey slacks,boots,and a vest with a dark purple dress shirt with a large black cape over his shoulder.  
The man's face and hair were hidden behind a black,pointy helmet that encased his whole face,it had two spikes each on opposite sides of his face,his visor was a dark purple.  
The obvious villain cracked his black gloved hands and walked through the hall,his feet echoing throught the stone,dark hall until he reached the cage he wanted to reach,pulling out a keyring from under his vest and took off a key,he then looked inside the cage.  
"Wake up Meteo...you have a job to do." The villain echoed,his voice hidden by an unnatural deep,echo modulation caused by the helmet.  
The beast known as Meteo growled,he turned and ran for the bars that seperated him from his captor,gripping them with his large,scaley claws as he barks and growled through his beastly,lizard-like mouth.  
"Now Now Now Meteo...Calm yourself...this may be your ticket to freedom." The villain let out,laughing quietly under his breath.  
Meteo growled suspiciously in response,causing the masked villain to unlock his cell and then place a collar around the beast's neck.  
"Now...follow this scent and bring the source back to me...then you'll be free." The villain said,he pulled out a gym sock and held it up,Meteo sniffed it and then ran out of the room,after the source of the scent.

Back at the school gym.  
The teens ran through the gym,at this point in the game Carver was running across the court,dribbling the ball as he ran past Calvin,then swerved around Kasumi,passing the ball to Krystal who then slid under Nathan,who foolishly stood in a bowlegged stance,opening the perfect chance for the red ranger to pass him,she then flipped up and tossed the ball across the court to Jace,who caught it and then took the shot,tossing it to the goal and making the basket.  
Jayden blew his whistle in response,shouting out "Point One to Ellis's Team!" to which Nathan growled out,how dare his rival make the first goal so easily...his team was good...he needed to be better then that guy...and quick.

This time it was Krystal and Kasumi who were face to face in the center,Jayden tossed the ball up in the air and the two girls jumped for it,but Kasumi tapped the ball out of Krystal's reach and it flew towards Carver,who jumped for it but was blocked by Nathan who caught it himself and then he threw it towards the opposite side of the court,which was caught seemlessly by Benjamin who then spun around and went for the hoop,tossing it and almost making it.  
"FULL COUNTER!" John screamed as he jumped in the way of the ball,letting it knock the wind out of him as he gripped it with both hands,he then spun around and tossed it with full force towards Ellis who caught it,dribbling it in place as he smirked at John,who fell to the ground as he gave a thumbs up,groaning in pain as he coughed.  
Ellis ran towards the hoop,ready to land his team the second point,almost to victory,the blue ranger took the jump and dunked it,hanging on to the hoop as he teetered while the ball hopped away.  
Ellis let go and fell to the floor,sighing with relief as he brushed himself off,meanwhile Nathan growled and gripped his right hand into a fist out of frustration,he motioned for his team to come over to him,which they did.

"Guys..." Nathan began,breathing tired and irritated.  
"We know...we're sorry man..." Ben began to apologize,Nathan shook his head.  
"Dude...don't apologize...none of you do...we just need to...get the upper hand." Nathan explained,Kasumi shook her head and asked "How?".  
"Kasumi's got a point...next point they get wins them the game." Calvin added in,Nathan sighed.  
"I know...I know...geez this is harder then it should be." Nathan let out,the team all sighed in unison and broke.

This time it was John and Calvin in the center,face to face with John looking up at his bigger,taller opponent.  
John smirked at his opponent he only grinned back before Jayden kicked the ball upwards to the air,and as expected Calvin easily caught it and tossed it over John's head,to which John darted his view to watch the shot make it in the hoop perfectly,Ellis's jaw dropped while John smirked then looked back at Calvin.  
"Good shot there!" John said,offering a high five to his opponent who was taken back but glady returned the favor.  
Jayden blew his whistle,signalling for Jace and Ben to take John and Calvin's spot at the center,to which they did.  
Jayden chuckled as he did a back flip,kicking the ball into the air to which Jace and Ben both jumped in the air,with Ben spitting sand he had hid in his mouth into Jace's eyes,which sent her backwards and on her back as Ben took the chance,dribbling the ball and darting towards his opponent's goal,but Krystal and Ellis both made mad dashes to him.  
Ben,seeing no other chance,went for the shot,tossing the ball over both the red and blue rangers,and with their yellow comrade to concerned with their green clad friend's condition,it seemed Ben would make it but John went for the block.  
"FULL COUNTER!" John screamed,preforming the same counter as he did last time,but this time,he threw the ball towards their goal,no hold bars force emitted onto the sphere as he flew across the court towards the opposing goal,it spun around and around on the hoop as John landed to the ground.

Everyone's attention was on the ball,and the basket it teetered on.  
Ellis and Nathan both were the most tense,nervous as hell over whether or not this basket would make it or not.  
Jace rubbed her eyes,trying to remove any remaining sand as she and Carver both looked at the hoop,Jace's view slightly blurred due to the remaining sand.  
John nervously looked up at the basket,breathing heavy.  
"Come on..." Ellis muttered to himself nervously,Nathan growled.  
Kasumi and Calvin held their breath as their hearts skipped a beat nervously,and Ben was shaking nervously,that was the last of his sand,this can't make it or he would've used his only trick for nothing.  
Even Jayden was getting anxious,he saw Ben's trick but wanted to see how the rangers would handle it,since in battle,their opponents would not play fair.  
The ball stopped,resting on the right side of the orange hoop,ready to fall either right or left,either in the goal or to the floor.  
The gym went silent,not a step to be heard,no breath could be heard,it was as if time itself stopped...then...the ball started to move.  
Ellis and Nathan's eyes went wide,fully focused on this ball.  
The hoop,the wall behind it,and of course,the ball as well all were flung towards the court,which everyone jumped out of the way of the clutter.

The ten teens and the one adult all looked to see what looked like a humanoid dinosaur or lizard monster thing growling loudly,standing in the hole where the hoop once stood,but it quickly jumped and landed on the court floor,slowly creeping and sniffing as if searching for something.  
Jayden started doing what he knew best and ran across the court to Calvin,who had Kasumi craddled in his arms.  
"Calvin...get yourself and her out of her!" Jayden shouted,Calvin nodded and ran towards the exit,his friend in his large arms.  
The monster,who's name was Meteo,darted it's view to the fleeing teen and began running to him,Jayden saw this and ran towards the speeding beast,followed by him delivering a good suckerpunch to the beast's scaley face,which certainly caught the monsterous Meteo's attention.

"BENJAMIN! DO YOU HAVE ANY SAND LEFT!" Jayden shouted loudly,Ben was caught off guard,he saw that,and if so,then why did he not call him out on it earlier.  
"WELL DO YOU OR DON'T YOU!" Jayden screamed,Ben frightfully whimpered.  
"N...N...N...NO...NO SIR!" Ben shouted loudly and nervously,Jayden growled,gritting his teeth in frustration.  
"THEN GET OUT OF HERE!" Jayden ordered as he jumped side to side,using his boxing skills and fit body to avoid the monsters quick bites,as it attempted to chomp down on the pink-clad fitness trainer.  
"NATHAN!" Jayden shouted,glancing over he noticed Nathan was with Ellis,the egomatic rival had,without thinking,protected his rival.  
"Y...Yes sir?!" Nathan yelped out nervously,Jayden sidekicked the beast before glancing back at the teen.  
"GET OUT OF HERE!" Jayden ordered,Nathan nodded his head and ran for the boy's lockerroom,since he,unlike the others,was aware of the fact that the exit in that area wasn't locked,most people assumed it was locked.  
"KRYSTAL! ELLIS! CARVER! HANDLE THIS THING!" Jayden screamed,jumping on the beast's head and backflipping off it and over the three rangers.  
The three pulled out their morphers,glancing at one another then flipping open their phone-like morphers.  
"CALL UPON THE DRAGON!" All three shouted in unison as they raised their morphers skyward,which surrounded their bodies in respectively colored flames which burnt their suits onto their bodies.

As the three rangers morphed,Jayden ran over to John and Jace,kneeling down to check on the two.

"She okay?" Jayden asked,John nodded his head.  
"She's just got some sand in her eyes,that's all." John said,Jayden shook his head and then looked at the two,then directing at John,meeting him eye to eye.  
"John...get her out of here...these three can handle themselves." Jayden said,smirking at John who nodded in a determined response,John craddled Jace in his arms,and ran down to the locker room,where Nathan had darted towards.  
Jayden then stood up and unzipped his track jacket,before throwing it off to the side to reveal his well-toned and bare chest.  
The pink-haired boxer raised his wrist up,he spun out a solid pink card and shoved it into the side of the morpher.  
"Go...Go...Fantasy Force." Jayden said quietly,pink lightning surrounding him as he morphed into the Fantasy Force pink suit.  
"Jayden?!" Ellis said,surprised to see the fitness trainer fully decked out in a power ranger suit.  
"Dude...you're a pink ranger?" Carver asked,not insultingly but genuinely confused.  
"Yes sir! Fantasy Force Pink at your service!" Jayden shouted optimistically as he turned his head to the Dragon Defenders and smiled underneath his helmet,pointing his thumb to himself.  
"Let's do this!" Krystal exclaimed,she summoned her sword.  
"Ready when you are!" Carver shouted,summoning and spinning his axe.  
"Sweet..." Ellis said,slamming his fist together to summon his gauntlets "...time for a show!" Ellis said,finishing his sentence.  
"Nice gloves...mine are cooler though." Jayden said,slamming his fists to his sides as they summoned large pink boxing gloves.  
"RANGERS FIGHT!" The four all shout as they charge in,Meteo spinning around himself trying to keep up with the four.

Krystal and Carver ran in,jumping over the beast,past eachother as they both slashed down on the lizard-like creature,the two landed on opposite sides of the beast,sliding away and leaving room for Jayden and Ellis to come in with their fists.  
"BLAZING FIST!" Ellis screamed with all his fury.  
"PINK PUNISHER!" Jayden shouted out with great force.  
The Pink Fantasy and Blue Dragon rangers began to deliver furious fist and devasting attacks to the monster.  
Jayden and Ellis both jumped backwards,avoiding Meteo's countering tailwhip.  
"HOW ABOUT YOU TAKE THIS!" Krystal screamed,coming from the side of the beast and slashing it in the face,causing black goo to shoot out of it's wound,it yelped and squealed like an injured animal,screaming in pain.  
The beast retreated,stumbling away as it escaped.  
The three Dragon rangers were ready to chase him down,but Jayden shouted "HALT!" causing the teens to stop.

"Wh...What!?" Carver let out confused,Krystal and Ellis turned their attention to their pink elder,who unmorphed.  
"There's no reason to chase down a beast that's blind." Jayden explained,the teens sighed and unmorphed themselves.  
"Fine..." Krystal muttered irritated,Jayden sighed and looked at the three.  
"Look kids...I know how it feels,but sometimes you have to stand back and think things through..." Jayden explained,picking up his track jacket and sliding it back onto himself. "...You can't just keep running into fights blindly and expect to always come out on top just cus you're Power Rangers..." Jayden continued,reaching into his pocket and pulling out a cassette player. "...Trust me,I've been in this game longer then all of you..." Jayden went on,placing his earbuds into his ears and then reaching for a tape in his opposite coat pocket. "...But you kids did good...looking forward to seeing your futures." Jayden finished,placing a tape into his player,the tape said "Get Back" on it,which one would assume was the name of the song,the elder ranger pressed "play" and walked off,the sounds of music echoing in his mind.

About an hour later,the three rangers had said their goodbyes for the day.  
Krystal had decided to walk home by herself,when she arrived to her home,she sighed.  
Looking at her small,white house which was surrounded by a metal gate with only two floors,ignoring the basement of course,she sighed once more as she opened the gate.

Krystal walked up to her house,ready to open the front door but then she heard a glass break,she sighed and knew what that meant,and the yelling that followed it only confirmed her theory,the red ranger decided to walk away from her house,hopping over the gate this time.  
Krystal began walking,angry at her parents for arguing,she should've been use to this but it still frustrated her.  
"I guess it's another night with Jace." Krystal said to herself in cold realization.

Meanwhile,the blinded Meteo continued to sniff out whatever it was that it's master wanted it to find originally.


	4. Episode 4: Risk VS Reward

Krystal stood on the roof of the school,leaning on the railing.  
Jace stood next to her,leaning backwards on the railing,with her elbows resting on the rail as she glanced her view to her friend.

"You sleep well last night Krysie?" Jace asked,Krystal sighed and nodded her head.  
"That's good..." Jace replied with,Krystal looked over and smiled at her friend.  
"Yeah...Thanks for letting me crash with you...again." Krystal said,Jace scoffed casually.  
"Dude...you never have to thank me for that." Jace said chuckling,Krystal smiled more so.  
"Yeah...I know,you say that everytime I thank you for anything." Krystal joked,causing Jace to laugh with her.  
"Yeah,and I will always say it." Jace said through her laughter,the two laughed with one another til they heard the door to the roof open up,which wasn't hard since it was a rather loud metal door.  
The two girls turned and saw that it was John,who seemed just as shocked to see them as they were to see him.

"Oh...hey there,didn't realize you two were up here." John said,Jace and Krystal looked at eachother then back at the young martial artist.  
"Right back you kid." Jace said smuggly,John smirked in response.  
"Yeah...why are you up here anyway?" Krystal asked,John and Jace both looked over to her.  
"Well...It's simple,I come here to clear my mind." John replied calmly,Krystal and Jace stood up straight and headed towards the door.  
"Wait...Where are you going?" John asked,Krystal kept walking as did Jace,but the green clad girl at least answered with "Somewhere else." before the two left,John sighed and leaned on the railing.  
"Those two...are something else." John said to himself,contemplating his recent friends and their lives,how exciting it must've been for all of them.

Meanwhile,several floors under the martial artist feet was Charolette's familar classroom,the young teacher sat in her chair,looking over her photos which she had laying on her desk.  
One photo having her friends,the ones she fought side by side with all those years ago,it wasn't as long ago as it felt but it still felt like another lifetime almost,she was now essentially playing the role her father once did,that of the mentor.  
Which brought her to the other picture,one of her and her brother,both when they were around ten years of age,with their father behind them,all three smiling without a care in the world,unaware of the future she now lived in.

" ,are you alright?" Ellis asked,Charolette snapped out of her daydream and looked up at the young student.  
"Y-Y-Yes,of course! Why wouldn't I be?" Charolette said,nervously trying to play off her daydream.  
"Ummm Ma'am,if you don't mind me asking...who's this?" Ellis asked,holding up the photo of the little children with their father.  
"Oh...that's my father in the back..." Charolette replied,trying not to hesitate and give a straight answer.  
"Well...Telling from the fact you were lost in thought I can deduce you were thinking back through your memories,am I correct?" Ellis asked,dropping his casually vocabulary in trade of a more well-educated vocabulary and some what pretentious tone to go with it.  
"...Yes..." Charolette answered nervously,concerned with just how much Ellis would deduce.  
"And adding the fact you were crying as well means something tragic must've happened within your past but for the sake of politeness I shant ask or push any further on the subject." Ellis said,Charolette blinked twice in sheer shock and awe.  
Ellis smiled to his teacher who wiped her eyes and smiled back.  
"Also considering the lack of running eyeliner or mascara implies you aren't wearing any makeup,at least not on your eyes,which leads to me saying in all honesty that you have very lovely eyes." Ellis added on complimenting his mentor who only sighed in response.  
Carver came sliding in shouting "WATCH ME SWOOSH RIGHT IN!",stopping short of running into the desk,the yellow clad ginger was smiling like an utter dork.  
Ellis and Charolette both laughed at the yellow ranger's rather foolish yet lovable attitude.  
"So...how you two doin'?" Carver asked,smiling at the two as he jumped over to his desk.  
"Pretty alright." Ellis answered,smiling as he sat down in the desk next to his comrade.  
"Not a bad day...I was just...thinking of one." Charolette answered,getting rather grim in tone as she flashed back to Xander's death,how Travis was almost the cause and how it was Celic who delivered the blow,she remembered how her noble father seemed helpless in his last moments.

" ... ." Ellis said,he and Carver were both standing with looks of concern on their faces as Charolette snapped back to reality once more.  
"Sorry...Sorry." Charolette said,her heart pounding slightly faster as her breathing picked up in pace.  
"Sorry...just...having a moment..." Charolette said,trying her hardest to relax herself.  
"What was it?" Ellis asked calmly.  
"Yeah ma'am,that was just whack." Carver said,Charolette remembering a certain black-clad gangsta who said similar,if not more,outlandish slang.  
"Sorry...I was...reliving my father's death." Charolette said,the two teens went wide eyed.  
"It's true." A familar yet calmer voice said,the three glanced over to see Charolette's brother,Travis,standing in the door way.  
He wore his white trenchcoat,which was to be expected,as well as a white dress-shirt and matching slacks and shoes.  
"Travis? What are you doing here?" Charolette asked,her breathing calmed upon seeing her brother,she stood up as he walked towards her,his hands in his pockets as per the usual.  
"Glad to see ya sis..." Travis said,trying to lighten his beloved sister's mood,she simply hugged him in response.  
"Why aren't you with Wild West? and...where's you're morpher?" Charolette asked,noticing his lack of his silver jacket or silver painted blaster.  
"I left them...Gaia had disappeared,the Gold morpher destroyed in a daring fight,and then Shawn up and disappears too,with his morpher on him no doubt...but for some reason,he left his flannel with Kendall." Travis explained,Charolette sighed.  
"So I decided to go back to being White Rogue full time." Travis added,Ellis and Carver looked at him.  
"White Rogue?" Carver and Ellis both said curiously,Travis rolled his eyes.  
"Basically Fantasy Force White." Travis dumbed down his title for the two newbies,who quickly caught on afterwards.  
"So why did you come here anyway?" Ellis decided to ask,Travis smirked and chuckled to himself,saying "This one sure asks a lot of questions." which amused his sister and even Carver.  
"Can't a bro just check up on his sister?" Travis asked,shrugging his shoulders.  
"Well yeah but knowing the people Charolette spends time with,I know damn well it's never that simple." Ellis replied,Travis smirked confidently.  
"This kid catches on quick." Travis added,taking note of the young man's awareness.  
"But I came to talk to Charolette..." Travis began,Carver and Ellis blinked at the white-clad man.  
"...Alone..." Travis added,the two young teens blinked again.  
"...As in without anyone else..." Travis continued on.  
"GET OUT!" Travis shouted,the blue and yellow rangers rushed out of the classroom,with Travis slamming the door behind them.

Carver and Ellis both turned around and looked towards the now shut door.  
"Well then..." Ellis said,Carver chuckled and sighed.  
"He seems nice." Carver exclaimed nervously as the two walked off.  
"So...you curious about what they're talking about?" Carver asked his blue-clad friend,who sighed and glanced back in response.  
"Yeah,but you heard him,they want to be alone and I doubt will tell us anything afterwards." Ellis explained,Carver shook his head back and forth out of thought.  
"You got that right...I wonder what it's about regardless." Carver replied with,the two boys stood and thought,racking their thoughts to try and figure out what Travis was talking about with Charolette.  
"Maybe it's some kinda ranger business." Carver guessed,Ellis shook his head "No" in response.  
"Why would they hide ranger business from other rangers?" Ellis asked,Carver thought to himself,cupping his chin as he got deep in thought.  
"Dude...you might hurt yourself if you think to hard." Ellis said,genuinely concerned.  
Carver sighed a deep breath as he snapped back to reality,leaving his deep thought process.  
"Well...I bet we'll figure out eventually." Carver said,trying to shrug off the pondering question.

Krystal and Jace walked up to Carver and Ellis,the four now all standing in the hallway.

"What you two gabbing on about?" Jace asked,almost entirely amused by the two and what seemed to be an in-depth conversation over something dumb.  
"Oh... has a brother,and he kinda kicked us out of her classroom so she and him could talk alone." Ellis explained,Jace and Krystal both exchanged looks of disbelief and general curiousity.  
"A brother?" Krystal and Jace both said in unison,Carver and Ellis both nodded "Yes" in response.  
"He wore all white,long trenchcoat and his hair was sorta spikey...kinda looked like some kinda anime hero." Carver added on,using his hands to try to help the girls visualize Travis.  
"Seriously?" Krystal said,in a sorta smug disbelief,raising an eyebrow at her yellow and blue comrades who both nodded "Yes" furiously.  
"Seriously." Carver and Ellis said in serious unison,Krystal crossed her arms as she took a step back.  
"Trust us...the guy was like from another world almost." Ellis said,Jace chuckled.

At that moment,the four heard Charolette's door swing open,turning all four of the teens's attentions to it.  
They saw Travis walk out,his hands firmly in his coat pockets.

"Well...I'll be damned." Krystal said in disbelief,Travis turned his gaze to the four and walked up to them,stopping when he reached them,he offered his right hand to the four.  
"I'm Travis...I'm Charolette's brother..." Travis said politely as Krystal shook his hand,followed by Jace doing the same.  
"...But I assume these two stooges already explained that." Travis added,glaring at Carver and Ellis who tensed up,meanwhile Krystal and Jace laughed from amusement since Travis scared the living daylight out of the two boys.  
"Anyway...I'm done and gonna head out,hope you four stay alive...trust me,it's hell out there." Travis said,turning around and walking off,his trenchcoat gliding behind him as he walked out the main entrance of the school,leaving the school.

Outside the school,Travis walked,continuing his cool swagger as he stepped down the stairs and into the schoolyard,walking forward towards the street.  
The white rogue began to think of him and Charolette's conversation,he would've continued this thought but then was thrown off by the sound of an engine,his heart soared as he turned,but was disappointed when he realized it was simply a car.  
The young white rogue groaned with disappointment.  
"Vanessa..." Travis mutter to himself,thinking of his girlfriend,how she and her sister had decided to go take care of their grandfather in Japan,leaving the poor rogue by himself in America.  
Travis shook his head and began walking once more.

As all this went on,The masked villain for last time still stood within his dark and hidden base.  
The villainous shadow sat on a metal throne,encased in darkness with the dimest of lights shining illumilating little if any of the room.  
Meteo rushed into the chamber,it's eyes gone,replaced with a devasting face scar,the monster kneeled to his master,whimpering in pain as his villainous overlord stood up.

"Meteo...I give you the chance for freedom,all you had to do was bring me the source of that scent...but instead,you return empty handed...and not only empty handed,but with your sight robbed from you." The mastermind said as he walked over to his lizard-like beast,a light blue energy blade shot out of his right arm.  
"...You had your chance Meteo." The villain said evilly and slowly as he raised his blade,striking the monster down via decapitation.  
The lizard monster's body and seperated head evaporated into black smoke and purple goo.  
"Useless..." The villainous presence said to himself quietly as he walked across a long dark hall to a door and then was asked by an female A.I. "Greetings Lord Orbius,please enter the passcode." to which the masked Orbius entered into the keypad,which opened the door.

Orbius walked through the door,looking left and right at the cages,all holding chained beast,who all snarled,and growled as he pasted them.  
The dark lord kept walking til he reached the end of the monster surrounded halls,reaching what appeared to be a large glass case,which displayed Lord Zed's staff.  
"Lord Zed...my idol,my lord,my god...I promise to take over this putrid world in your honor." Orbius said,his voice still masked by a deep voice changer in his mask.  
Orbius turned around and looked at his growling experiments.  
"I've twisted and transformed these worthless humans,transforming them into beasts of beauty,all in your honor my Lord." Orbius said confusingly calm in tone.  
The masked pyshcopath swagged back to the cages of his experiments,scanning the different monsters.  
The villain stopped and turned,seeing what looked to be a monster who resembled a large mantis man.  
"Sifu...You better not disappoint me." Orbius said,as he pulled out his keyring out and then taking out a jade green key that he then turned and clicked open the door.  
Sifu creeped out of his cage,Orbius smirked as the large mantis man walked out of the chambers,headed towards to his mission.

Orbius chuckled evilly to himself,simply letting out "Make my lord proud." which echoed through out the darkened halls.

Back at the school with John,who still stood on the roof of the school.  
The young martial artist was taking in his enviroment,the sound of the winds blowing through him.  
John's concentration was thrown off by Sifu,who jumped up onto the school roof and confronted the young martial artist.

"Wh-What the?!" John shouted,he backflipped away from the beast and then stood up so their gazes met.  
The monster clicked it's sharp,insect-like mouth which creeped John out,the young man untied his band from his arm and tied it around his head.  
"My friends will be here soon...but I have to fight you off..." John began,he clinched his fist "...with all of my heart...no matter what." John finished his sentence with.

Sifu charged,swinging it's monsterous arms which John jumped over and ducked under to dodge the swings.  
"Lotus Kick!" John screamed,kicking the beast under the chin which sent the mantis monster backwards.  
John stood up and brushed his palms against one another confidently.  
"Glad to kickstart your senses." John said,thinking it was clever but it kind of,sort of made no sense.  
Sifu got back up on it's insect-like legs and quickly charged at the teenage martial artist once more,which John noticed as he dodge rolled out of the way.  
Sifu quickly drifted and charged left towards John who,in an effort to avoid the mantis monster jumped over the railing,and off the edge of the school roof.  
Sifu followed suit,essentially charging off the building and down the several stories to the cold,hard,cement ground below and,unknown to the monster,John had gripped the railing,saving himself from the fate of human roadkill,the young man then flipped himself back onto the roof,landing expertly onto the surface of the roof.

"And here I thought that would be hard..." John said,out of breath and panting,he had a smirk regardlessly.  
The young martial artist walked downstairs,away from the roof and back into the school,unaware of what was to come.

Back within the school,the rangers stood around lockers,with Carver still think over Travis's appearance,the three were cut off from their trains of thought due to the sound of something falling from the roof,the three quickly headed outside to investigate,and witnessed a monster,crushed by sheer pressure on the floor.

"Duuuuuuuuude." Carver said,slightly impressed but mostly disturbed.  
Jace was right behind the three,she stopped once she saw the crushed bug.  
"Dude,that's sick!" Jace shouted,she was extremely excited and amused.  
"This is too suspicious,we need to clean this mess up." Ellis added,taking the role of the mature adult in this situation.  
"Ellis is right,if someone saw this,it'd cause a scene." Krystal added,siding with Ellis in this,she then motioned for both he and Carver to grab the corpse.  
The blue and yellow dragon rangers picked up the giantic mantis-like corpse and began carrying it out of sight,with Jace and Krystal watching to keep lookout for any prying eyes as the group went to hide the body.

The group eventually made it behind the school,Krystal running over to a large dumpster to open it up,allowing Carver and Ellis to lift the monster body into the giant trash container,which Krystal slammed shut,the three all rubbing their hands successfully.  
"There...done and done." Carver said confidently as he looked at his friends.  
"Isn't someone gonna question the crushed mantis dude when they come here to throw away trash or something?" Jace questioned.  
"Yeah, said not to worry." Ellis responded.

At this point,the four knew their highschool lives were getting dangerous and perhaps risky too.  
But they all knew what they were getting themselves into.


	5. Episode 5: Something Wicked Part 1

The three Dragon Rangers were fighting,like always,against Knights and various,more stand out monsters as well.  
The three fought strong like the always had,with all the force of a great typhoon.

"You doing alright guys!" Ellis shouted,Carver and Krystal both nodded their heads "Yes" as they continued unwavered from their own fights,with Krystal slashing horizontally through the knights around her,while Carver kept slashing recklessly at the knights around himself.

"Keep up your resolve everybody!" Carver shouted confidently,looking over his shoulder and gasping in shock as he saw Ellis fall to the ground,unmorphing as he made contact with the ground,blue flames surrounding him til they slowly burnt out.

"ELLIS!" Carver shouted,running towards his fallen blue-clad comrade,jumping over knights even in the hope of reaching him in time.  
Carver slid on his knees to reach his friend,taking off his yellow helmet and then lifting his friend up slightly,so they could look each other in the eyes.

"Ellis...come on buddy,get up." Carver said in panic,Ellis groaned weakly as his life left his body,Carver was about to cry but heard a female voice cry out in pain.  
Carver looked over his shoulder to see Krystal fall to the ground,demorphing and falling in a flurry of red flames as she fell to the ground.

"KRYSTAL!" Carver shouted as he woke up,in his bed sweating,taking panicked,deep breaths.  
The sporty ginger wore no shirt,allowing his well-toned,freckled chest to be revealed to the dark of his room.  
Carver looked around his room,seeing it was a quiet early morning,he turned and grabbed his digital clock,which rested on his bedside table.  
"2:30 a.m." Carver said,calming down as he grabbed his phone and dialed Ellis's number.

At Ellis's home,the young student was leaning over his desk,his room surrounded in darkness saved for the desk lamp which illuminated his work.  
The young african american wore a blue bathrobe,with baggy white slacks.  
Scattered across his desk was his morpher,several stacks of books with vastly differing subject matters.  
The young scholar's phone rang,he quickly snatched it from his left top desk drawer and flipped it open,seeing the call was from Carver,at this time too,he quickly took it.

"Hey Ellis..." Carver said,dragging his feet,wanting not to reveal he was scarred as hell over a stupid dream of all things.  
"Carver,what's up?" Ellis asked,still keeping his focus on his textbook,flipping through the pages occasionally as the conversation went on.  
"Eh...just kinda awake,thought I'd check up on you." Carver replied,trying to keep up his usually optimistic tone that his friends would be use to.  
"Well I'm studying." Ellis said,tired,feeling no reason to worry as Carver seemed fine.  
"This early in the morning?!" Carver shouted confused,Ellis sighed.  
"Yes...I've trained myself to survive on two hours of sleep,freeing the rest of my time for my rather busy schedule." Ellis replied,Carver sighed loudly,smiling at his friend's dedication over the phone.  
"You're a crazy dude,ya know that." Carver replied to his friend's reply,a chuckle emitting from his words out of sheer amusement.  
"Quite...Look,Carver as lovely as this conversation is I believe my work would benefit from receiving my full attention and you would benefit from getting more sleep...see you at school." Ellis said,followed by him hanging up before Carver could say anything to stall.

Carver sighed as the line disconnected,Ellis had hung up and now the yellow ranger sat in his bed,by himself,once more.

"It was a stupid dream Carver,get ahold of yourself..." Carver muttered to himself,he then realized he needed to check on Krystal,she was likely alright cus Ellis was fine but he had to be sure,the young ginger quickly dialed for Krystal.  
When the phone connected,Carver instantly blurted out "Hey Krystal." with no regard for being subtle.  
"Who...Who is this?" Jace's voice said over the phone shocking Carver.  
"Jace?!" Carver shouted,shocked and confused.  
"Carver...oh what the heck are you doing up this early?" Jace said,sounding tired and irritated more than anything.  
"Better question,why do YOU have Krystal's phone?" Carver asked,Jace groaned.  
"Krystal's with me,but she's asleep and unlike some people,I don't feel the need to wake people up at night randomly." Jace explained,whispering in an effort not to wake up her sleeping friend.  
"I wanted to make sure she was okay." Carver explained,Jace sighed.  
"She...She is...mostly." Jace answered,Carver smiled to himself.  
"Good...see you tomorrow." Carver said,hanging up and then laying his phone to rest on his desk.

Carver stood up,quickly throwing on a pair of jeans over his shorts then zipping up a yellow hoodie to cover his freckled chest.  
The redhead then opened up his bedroom window and crawled out,then hopping onto the ground below so he could walk.

Meanwhile,Orbius was unhappy,tapping his fingers frustrated on his throne,which stood menacingly in the middle of his dark room.

"Those rangers are more trouble then they are worth." Orbius said,standing up in anger as he looked around his chamber.  
"Oh lord Zed,I understand why you were not instantly victorious against the rangers of your day." Orbius said,speaking as if Lord Zed was actually in the room with him,he wasn't as the infamous Lord had long since been gone.  
"Enough...another one of my experiments will SURELY destroy them!" Orbius screamed in frustration,he stomped out of his chamber and then into his hall of monsters.  
"CAN ANY ONE OF YOU FAILURES MAKE QUICK WORK OF THOSE POWER RANGERS?!" Orbius screamed,his shouts echoing then he sighed,realizing none of them spoke english.  
"...I forgot...I never gave you all speech,probably for the best considering how irritating you all would be if you could speak." Orbius said,chuckling off the conversation with his speechless minions.  
The masked villain looked around,looking into the cages at his different hideous creations.  
Orbius sighed,walking out of the room,leaving his beasts alone in their respective cells,deciding to think this over dinner.

As this went on,the school was continuing like normal,our rangers and their friends all in the building like the daily grind required,meanwhile Charolette was at her desk like normal.  
But Principal Edwards was in his office alone,sitting and going through papers when his door creaked open,the headmaster looking up to see a blonde adult man,he wore a yellow polo with black sleeves peeking out and ending just above his wrist,with white slacks complimenting this and his yellow sneakers.

"Oh...you're Principal Edwards?" Anthony said,smiling to himself as he chuckled meanwhile,Principal Edwards scowled and groaned.  
"Who are you?" Edwards asked,tired and frustrated.  
"Oh...I'm Anthony...Anthony Goldfield,my wife,Charolette Goldfield works here..." Anthony answered,Edwards leaned back in his chair and scowled at the man.  
"Oh yes... ,what brings you to my office...unannounced...this fine day?" Edwards said,emphasizing the word "unannounced" as a sign,a sign that flew over the yellow-clad man's head.  
"Simple,I came to see how my wife is doing." Anthony said in response,grinning widely causing Principal Edwards to groan in response.  
"She's in the room one floor above us,first door to the left...now please,I have work to do." Edwards said frustrated,Anthony laughed playfully,still unaware of the older man's annoyance with all this,leaving Anthony unaware as he left the room with a skip in his step,the door shutting loudly behind him.

Anthony walked through the halls,looking back and forth,trying to ignore the fact he had missed out on the high school exprience as his dad had kept him homeschooled until the jig was up.  
Anthony's thought process on the fact his own father was this super mastermind villian bent on world domination when he approached his wife's class.  
The yellow-clad husband stomped confidently,taking a breath and was ready to enter.

The once fantasy yellow ranger stepped in,eyes closed as he shouted "HONEY! I'M NOT HOME!" pleasantly.  
Opening his eyes he saw his wife standing at the board,her class filled,looking back at his red-clad wife,he saw her eyes widen,while her face was painted a deep red,fitting considering who she was.  
"ANTHONY! WH-WH-WHAT AR-AR-ARE YOU-YOU DOING HERE!?" Charolette began shouting loudly,nervous and upset at her husband and his surprise arrival.  
"Oh..." Anthony said,stopping for a bit to break down what the situation was,meanwhile Ethan had planted his face defeatedly on his desk,while Carver hid his within a text book,which was upside down I might add,and their "fearless leader" was laughing her ass off at the situation.

"I thought...I'd come visit you so I kinda just came in." Anthony explained,scratching the back of his head nervously.  
Charolette sighed,she walked over to her husband and pushed him out of the room simply adding "Wait here." before shutting the door in his face.  
"Now...that was a moment." Charolette added,Krystal was still laughing.

Outside in the hallway,Anthony sighed,saying "Great job..." in defeat.  
"Anthony?" A voice called,Anthony turned,looking over to his left to see Silvia,her appearance the same as he remembered Travis and Vanessa describing.  
"Silvia? What are you doing here?" Anthony asked,Silvia shushed him.  
"I've been made aware that there's "suspicious" activity around these parts so I'm working her as a janitor to keep an eye out..ya know...keeping a low profile." Silvia explained,Anthony had just noticed she was in a janitor's jumpsuit,which actually looked rather nice on her making our yellow-clad friend think someone had it custom fitted.  
"You are aware that Charolette is a teacher here...you know...and she has three new Power Rangers under her wing...and she still has her Fantasy morpher...plus where's your sister?" Anthony said,rushing all these observations and questions towards the Silver Rider.

"Well dear ol' sister of mine Vanessa is still in Japan with our dear relatives keeping the peace over there...I was there too but Travis tipped us off something was going down and I volunteered to ride over here." Silva explained,Anthony raised an eyebrow.  
"Wait...you rode...a motorcycle...from Japan...all the way...to america?" Anthony said,speaking slowly to hopefully emphasize his disbelief.  
"Yes...look I don't a 100% get it myself but,eh,we fight strange monsters on a daily basis dressed in colorful spandex complete with posing and cheesy one-liners...so yeah." Silvia said,pointing out everything they all did in hopes of saving the world.  
"Eh,you got a point." Anthony replied,the two laughed in response.

With that,a loud bell rang through,the classrooms emptying of students,Anthony looked over his shoulder to see his red-dressed wife looking at him,motioning her head for him to come inside,which he did.  
Anthony walked into the classroom to see Charolette standing next to her desk.

"Anthony...why didn't you call?" Charolette asked,Anthony grinned and shrugged.  
"I wanted to surprise you honey." Anthony replied,Charolette smiled.  
At that moment,the red clad teacher and her yellow wearing lover were in each others's arms,a tender moment cut short by her Fantasy morpher beeping,she sighed and walked to the window,while Anthony stood quietly.

"What? What do you mean?! Ugh..." Charolette shouted into her fantasy morpher,which acted as a communicator as well.  
"What's wrong my love?" Anthony asked,Charolette groaned,replying by saying "That was Ellis...he said something's going down,he also said Krystal and Carver were meeting up with him..." Charolette groaned.  
Anthony sighed,shaking his head whilst saying in earnest "I get it...I get it...I'll see myself out." then he walked out,leaving Charolette by herself.

Earlier,after the bell had rang for class to be let out,Ellis stood up from his seat,walking out with his fellow students,Charolette was motioning for Anthony to come in as the student body left.  
Ellis took note that Krystal headed up the stairs,joining her green-clad best friend on the second floor.  
The blue clad scholar took note that Carver had already retreated to the toilets already,leaving the blue ranger alone in the hallowed halls.

Ellis sighed,placing his hands into his grey slacks as he walked off,his dark blue flannel resting over his arms as he walked outside of the school.  
Ellis walked down the stone steps,passing the flag pole as he began his trek home,earlier then normal.  
Ellis pasted the school gates and headed down the street,it was at this point Ellis began mumbling to himself.

"Why the heck did Carver call me so early in the morning...maybe the stress is getting to him." Ellis began,speaking quietly to himself,pondering his thoughts and theories.  
Before the blue clad scholar could ponder onward,he heard a loud roar come from the park across the street from his position.  
Ellis pulled out his morpher and sent a quick distress signal to his comrades before thinking like a ranger,and running straight into the danger,passing by many panicked citizens as he pulled out his Dragon Morpher,not slowing down a bit as he shouting his morph call,the running teen was surrounded in blue flames that covered his body in his Blue Dragon Ranger suit.  
The now fully morphed ranger did a front flip into the park,landing stylishly on his feet.

"Now...where's that little rascal." Ellis said,cupping the chin of his helmet in thought as he looked around the deserted park.  
The blue ranger was hinted to the position when he heard a loud roar echo once more,causing the lone ranger to run in the direction of the noise.  
The blue dragon ranger stopped when he came face to face with a large red falcon monster dressed in black ninja garb.  
"OOOOOOH! One of those pesky rangers master Orbius spoke of!" The large falcon spoke out in a grating call.  
Ellis groaned,before slamming his fist to summon his dragon gauntlets.  
"Well...I have a message for your master." Ellis said before charging towards the ninja monster,halfway through his charge the ranger's path was blocked by a large explosion which sent Ellis flying backwards,but he was better off as it had completely destroyed the birdy bad guy who once stood before the ranger.

When Ellis stood up once more,he was met face to face with a strange knight.  
A villainous looking knight in gold and black armor,his lower arms,chest and head were clad in gold armor shaped like you would expect a knight to wear,knee high boots matching these golden pieces,the eyes of his helmet was a traditional black visor like the three dragon rangers.  
Underneath his gold metal pieces,his body was covered by black spandex,his outfit was all brought together by a white belt around his waist.  
In this mysterious rangers right hand was a golden blade,and in his opposite hand was a large,somewhat triangular golden shield that rounded on the edges.

"Wh-Who are you?!" Ellis shouted,demanding the answer as he stood up.  
The mysterious knight pointed his sword at the dragon ranger.  
"I am the guardian of this earth,a noble knight who is led by his destiny to fight on! I AM THE GOLDEN KNIGHT!" The Golden Knight announced,Ellis was confused,if this person was the guardian of the earth,then why was his weapon aimmed at him of all people.  
It was at this point Krystal and Carver,already morphed,ran up to Ellis,finally answering his distress signal.  
"Ellis! You alright!?" Carver asked,Ellis nodded his head as he said "I'm alright" in response.  
"Who's the stiff?" Krystal asked,pointing out the Golden Knight.

"I don't have a clue...but if it's a fight he wants...then it's a fight he's gonna get!" Ellis shouted out,the rangers raising their weapons,ready to charge the mysterious knight.


	6. Episode 6: Something Wicked Part 2

Ellis jumped into the air,winding his right fist back as it erupted in blue flames before he slammed his clutched hand into the Gold Knight,who lifted his shield to block the flaming punch from doing any damage,following quickly by slashing vertically to sending Ellis flying into a tree,which broke the large tree in half once the blue ranger made contact with it.  
Carver was next,running towards the Gold Knight with his Dragon Axe in hand,screaming his lungs out in a heartful battle cry to lead his charge,unfortunately for the yellow ranger,his gold-clad foe simply threw his shield into the air,allowing his now freed hand to simply grab Carver's axe,causing the yellow dragon ranger to gasp in shock.  
The Gold Knight chuckled as he gripped the axe's blade,allowing him to throw both the weapon and it's wielder over his shoulder and into the park's fountain.

Krystal glared at the Gold Knight,who had be reunited with his shield at this point.  
The red ranger gripped her dragon blade firmly,trying to think of how to handle this.  
Proven by both Ellis and Carver,the direct approach was not the solution they were looking for.

"What's the matter little girl? Afraid you'll end up like your foolish comrades?" Gold Knight taunted,lifting his arms up to his side,as if to offer Krystal an opening.  
"You know...Let me make you give you this offer." Gold Knight said,chuckling with his menacingly echoing voice as he dropped his shield and sword to the ground.  
"I'll give you one free hit,anywhere you want...maybe you could go for my chest,pretty large and damaging...or perhaps you could try to take me out with one clear blow to my head...in the end it's up to you." Gold Knight offered and explained,while Krystal couldn't see the foe's face,she could just guess he was smirking underneath that helmet of his.  
Krystal looked it over,the golden foe had dropped his sword and shield,it was obvious if she started her strike,he wouldn't have time to retrieve either of them.  
The red leader thought this through,she only has one free strike,she had to make it worth while.

After much thought,Krystal stood firm,her blade in front of her ready to strike as her footing shifted to her ready stance before she pushed herself towards her gold-clad foe,charging towards him,shouting loudly.  
Winding back her blade,the red ranger swung quickly and horizontally,striking the golden foe in the neck,expecting to quickly make quick work of the foe,but his neck was hard like iron as the blade was completely halted once meeting the neck.

"Wh-What the!?" Krystal shouted in shock,looking up at the knight's unremoved head.  
"Ah...I see you went for the head,a tad obvious but effective if done correctly." Gold Knight said,almost applauding the girl's plan,he casually bend over and picked up his shield and sword,before hiding his sword in a sheath situated within his shield before situating the shield on his back.  
"Well...I'll see you kids around." Gold Knight said as he began to walk off,confusing Krystal who expected a longer and more trying fight after the blunder of her wasted one free strike.

Krystal stood there,in disbelief,her two comrades had been made to look like complete fools in mere seconds and she hadn't been able to lay a scratch on him even with a free,unblocked shot of the foe's neck and yet that same foe just casually packed his things and left,like it was no big deal.  
At this point,sirens could be heard from a distance,the red ranger decided it was time for her and her friends to disappear before the damage was blamed on them.  
and as our heroes made their escape,the Gold Knight simply walked off,his hands resting casually on his sides as he walked away.

As all this went down,Travis stood on the same tall building's roof that he had been doing for years.  
The man's white trenchcoat blew in front of him due to the wind's current blowing towards him from behind,the rogue grunted as he clenched his fists.

"You want some company mate?" A gruff,kinda aggressive voice asked kindly from behind Travis,who looked over his shoulder to see what looked like a modern cowboy,complete with dark red poncho with a simple button-up white shirt who's sleeves met his elbows,a beard boarding on shaggy and an even shaggier mane of hair.  
"Who's asking?" Travis asked,cocking his head to the side in suspicion.  
"The dude with beer." The wandering cowboy said,tossing a glass bottle to the white-coated man,who caught it quickly and efficently before he bit down on the top,yanking the cap off and spitting it off the side of the building and down plenty of stories to the sidewalk below as he chugged down.

"So...who are you,really?" Travis asked,taking a more welcoming approach to his question,causing the wanderer to laugh.  
"A simple man...a man who left this town looking for purpose..." The simple man lamented,Travis looked over,seeing a glimmer of himself within the man,and after sipping down the golden liquid once more,he sighed.  
"You find it?" Travis asked,his tone seeming more down,to reflect his own flaws.  
"Yes...but I found it before I had left." The regretful soul replied,smirking once he explained his answer,and it was at that moment Travis's eyes went wide.

Within Travis's eyes,thoughts of his sister flashed his eyes,followed by thoughts of his father,stopping once it reached the man's untimely end.

"Go." Travis said on impact,causing the man to look at him in surprise.  
Travis shattered the bottle within his hands,catching the wanderer off guard.  
"Wh-What the-!?" The man shouted,Travis gripped him by his poncho with intense passion.  
"GO! WHATEVER THAT PURPOSE IS,YOU NEED TO FIND IT! BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!" Travis shouted,the man's response,by instinct was to smack the man to the ground,Travis fell to the surface of the roof,tearing the man's poncho off.

"HEY!" Travis shouted offended,he looked up and noticed a gun holster strapped to the man's chest,something that had been obscured by the oversized crimison poncho.  
"Th-That's a...a...Shawn!?" Travis shouted,realizing who it was he had shared a beer with.  
"Travis..." Shawn replied,Travis growled and punched Shawn,sending him to the ground,in a sense,returning the favor.  
"You...You idiot!" Travis shouted,gripping the man's shirt and pulling him up from the ground "You up and disappear for THIS LONG and then show up like NOTHING EVER HAPPENED!" Travis shouted,Shawn groaned.  
"Look,I get it,okay! Could ya get your mits off me before I take them off me for you." Shawn said,Travis sighed,collected himself and then let go.  
"Now...Sheriff...where's Kendall?" Shawn asked,Travis blinked in disbelief.  
"She,unlike some people,didn't abandon Wild West out of the blue." Travis said,obviously jabbing at Shawn's disappearance.  
"I get it...why aren't you there?" Shawn said,Travis sighed and looked at his once comrade.  
"After you left,they offered me the position of leader..." Travis went on.

Picking up where Travis began,soon after Shawn had left but long before anything involving the Dragon Defenders happened.

Travis stood in the center of the Wild West mansions's main living area.  
Kenny,Tanya,Kendall,and Amy surrounded him,talking with one another,with Tanya casually resting her hands in her jean pockets,and Kenny sternly addressing the situation,while Amy nervously brought a silver tray adorned with tea for each of the remaining Wild West rangers.

"Now...Shawn has left,he didn't tell anyone where too,leaving only his flannel behind..." Kenny said,motioning towards Kendall,who hugged the flannel in an effort to comfort herself. "...adding this to Gaia's departure,the destruction of the Gold morpher and in turn,the last remaining Zeo crystal on earth...and,of course,Shawn's theft of the Red Wild West Revolver...the team is down to it's remaining five members..." Kenny explained,giving the rundown.

"A ranger team with only Green,Blue,Silver,Pink,and Yellow?!...weird ass color choicing if you ask me." Tanya let out,not liking these options.  
"Look...I...I think we should just...temporarily resign from all ranger activities until the red revolver can re retrieved." Kenny said in response to all this.  
"It isn't too bad an idea...the Fantasy Force's members are all alive and able,not all grouped together anymore but Charolette is grouping up a new team herself..." Travis explained,before he twirled out his revolver-like morpher and handed it to Kenny.

"I don't like this,but fine." Tanya said,disrespectfully handing Kenny her revolver,which he took alongside Travis's silver morpher and placed in a briefcase.  
"Oh my...I'll just...here." Amy said,nervously grabbing her purse and digging around til she found her morpher and handed it to the green leader,who placed it alongside it's yellow and silver counterparts.  
"Here..." Kendall said,regretfully handing her pink morpher to her green comrade who placed it in the silver case.  
Kenny reached behind himself,reaching his green revolver and placing it in the case before he closed it,locked it and then headed to a painting of Alpha-5,which he pushed to the side to reveal a safe,which he turned left and right til it clicked,he pulled that metal door open and placed the case in the secret holding cell,shutting it,locking it and then re-hiding it behind the Alpha-5 painting.

"Now...We four shall reside here,since Wild West is not disbanded,just on hiatus..." Kenny explained,secretly lamenting the hiatus before heading upstairs.  
Tanya groaned,falling on her back into the couch,going out like a light into a nap,meanwhile Amy hustled over to the kitchen,as she heard her timer ring,alerting her that her cake was done.  
At this point,Travis stood up and threw off his silver jacket,he decided to lay it on Tanya's napping body for the sake of her warmth before he took his white trenchcoat from the coat rack,the same rack it had been placed on when he had first arrived,he noticed it was fully re-stitched and clean,Travis smiled knowing it was Amy's doing,shouting a "Thank you Amy!" before sliding the trenchcoat onto his body and walking out of the house.

Back in the present,Travis had finished explaining it all to Shawn,who was caught off guard.

"They...They're still there,in the manor?" Shawn asked,Travis nodded,his hands in his pockets.  
"As far as I'm concerned...I never came back after I left,I went off to do my own thing...spend time with family...you know,before Charolette's first day of teaching." Travis said subtly,he took his hands out of his coat and lifted his wrist,whispering  
"Go Go White Rogue" before morphing into the White Rogue,then turned his head to Shawn once more.  
"Just...do what you feel is right...kay." Travis said,turning around before waving at the wandering cowboy,then diving off the side of the roof,spinning in the air before landing on the sidewalk below,his suit protecting him from what would've otherwise been a suicidal landing.  
Travis darted off quickly,leaving Shawn alone of the roof to ponder.  
The wandering ranger sighed,pulling out another bottle of beer while sitting himself on the edge of the building,lifting the 6-pack next to him as he drank.  
Shawn knew drinking on the side of a building this tall a smart idea,no...probably not,but did Shawn actually care...no...no he didn't.

Later that day,our three dragon rangers sat in casual mode,sitting within Go-Burgers in a booth situated to the left of the entrance.

"Great! Just Great!" Carver complained,groaning in irritation at their utter defeat.  
"Calm down Carver..." Ellis requested half-heartedly,knowing he was just as pissed as his yellow friend.  
"He took you two down with a single blow each...and if he hadn't up and left when he did,I would've joined y'all on the floor,tasting defeat." Krystal informed,leaning back in her seat.  
"We need to figure out this dude's identity." Ellis proposed,leaning forward with his elbows resting on the table,his fingers intermanaged with one another as he looked at Krystal with the up most seriousness.  
"YEAH! If we do that,we're sure to beat him down!" Carver loudly and excitedly agreed,slamming his fist to the table,shaking the whole thing.  
"But who could it be?" Krystal asked,responding to her all too eager comrades.  
"Well...out of the people we know..." Carver thought,drawing a blank but faking a long thought.  
"Nathan?" Ellis proposed,Krystal sighed,replying with "I know you don't like him but.." but Ellis stopped her with "I know how it seems but he's possible." which made Krystal roll her eyes.  
"What bout that one guy...what was his name..Jack?Jake?Jaleel?" Carver started,snapping his fingers as he tried to peg the name.  
"You mean JOHN..." Krystal said,kinda surprised Carver forgot the name of John of all people.  
"Yeah...I mean,he has the skill to be a ranger,I mean...we've never had any kinda fight training." Carver explained,making Ellis and Krystal realize how not so black and white this would be.

At this moment,the three heard the diner's door open,they all turned their attention to see Nathan walking in,wearing his usual pale yellow sweater vest,gold tie,white formal shirt,and black slacks.  
The well-dressed rival quickly combed his short,stylishly messy hair and readjusted his glasses as he looked around,scanning the area.

"There he is." Ellis whispered as the three looked at one another.  
"What makes you think it's him?" Carver asked,dumbfounded.  
"He's wearing a gold tie." Krystal said,Ellis and Carver looked at her like she was joking.  
"I'm...I'm sorry?" Carver said befuddled.  
"Haven't you noticed ever single ranger wears their color...even still wears red,and so do I...I just do it better." Krystal said,motioning her hands to,in a sense,show off her red punk girl attire.  
Ellis and Carver looked at each other,then themselves,noticing how honest her words were.  
"Let's confront him." Ellis said,ready to show his rival's flaw as soon as possible,he almost jumped out of his seat but Carver grabbed him by his blue polo and sat him back down.  
"Chill out Blue Boy..." Krystal said,Ellis groaned "Look...We don't have another reason to believe,just cus he's wearing gold." Krystal said,finishing her sentence.

"Hey guys!" John called out,the three turned around to see their comrade.  
The three saw the young martial artist wearing a black karate gi with gold lining and a gold belt.  
"What's with the getup ?" Krystal asked,chilling as she leaned back smuggly,causing the young fighter to laugh playfully.  
"Oh this,well Jayden gave me this since...to quote him...every fighter must choose a color...a color that shall stay with them long after their fights are done...a color to represents their past..and their future...he handed me this gi." John explained,smirking as he tightened the gold headband around his right arm.  
"Black's your color?" Ellis asked,causing John to laugh.  
"No...gold is..." John answered,Carver stepped in by saying "but it's mostly black?" to which John kindly responded to with "Jayden said it looks better this way...but the gold uniforms have this lining,belts and headbands colored like so...plus Jayden has no black ones." which made the Dragon Defenders eyes widen.

"Well...what have you guys been up to?" John asked,causing the three to chuckle awkwardly to one another.  
"You know...saving the world..." Krystal muttered.  
"Fighting monsters..saving the world." Carver added awkwardly.  
"You know with the power like never before...ya know." Ellis added just as awkwardly as his friends had.  
John raised an eyebrow out of the sake of confusion,the three grinned at him as he shrugged them off.  
"Well...I gotta pick up an order for my sensei and get back to him." John said before walking off to do just that,leaving the three rangers to ponder over their thoughts.

"Who is it...Nathan...or John?" Ellis asked,Carver groaned and Krystal sighed.  
The three were left to rot with the ideas,who is the team's new rival.  
Was it Ellis's old time and bitter school rival or was it the team's trusted teammate.  
What were our heroes to do,and what would happen after the answer was revealed.

Meanwhile,inside the Goldfield's residence,Anthony woke up in his bed to realize Charolette wasn't in his arms like she had been when they had fallen asleep,the married man stood up and walked outside of the room in his loose fitting yellow robe and matching shorts as he headed downstairs towards the sounds.  
"Charolette?...Honey?" Anthony called out,as he pulled back the basement door and went downstairs to hear sounds of construction.  
"Charolette?" Anthony said,the red-clad woman turned around to see her husband.  
"What are you doing?" Anthony asked as his wife took off her welding goggles and gloves.  
"Oh...well...I've been working on something big." Charolette said seriously,Anthony looked over the woman's shoulder to see what she was working on.  
To the yellow-clad husband's eyes,he saw a green dragon morpher.  
"Another Dragon morpher?" Anthony asked,Charolette nodded her head.  
"Yep...Now I just need to FIND a green ranger to pair with this morpher." Charolette said,picking it up.

The morpher glemmed green in the dimmly lit basement.


	7. Episode 7: Golden Reveal

Krystal sat on the balcony of Jace's house,she sat on a humble fold out chair.  
The young red ranger sat there looking over the city,which was blanketed by the glourious night sky.  
The young girl sat there wearing an oversized green t-shirt,it wasn't her's obviously,but she had just woke up.  
The young ranger's moment of peace and silence was cut off by the sliding door from Jace's bedroom that led out to the balcony opening up loudly,the red ranger looked over her shoulder to see Jace,the green-haired bestie was in a lazily wrapped up in a light green robe that went down to her mid-thigh with elbow-reaching sleeves.

"Do you own anything that isn't green sweetie?" Krystal joked,causing Jace to laugh in response.  
"That depends...do you own anything that isn't red?" Jace retorted as she and her friend laughed at their comments,in response,Krystal smiled and motioned to the green shirt adorning her body.  
"That doesn't count,it's mine." Jace joked,giggling alongside her friend.  
The two's laugh fit ended with Krystal sighing and looking out over the balcony once more.  
"You okay?" Jace asked,hugging Krystal from behind with her arms wrapped around her red-clad friend's shoulders,causing her to sigh once more.  
"It's just...other things on my mind..." Krystal explained half-heartedly.  
"Home life?" Jace asked,Krystal shook her head "no" causing Jace to step back in confusion.  
"What is it then?" Jace asked curiously,in response,Krystal stood up and headed into the room,motioning for Jace to follow her,which she did.

In Jace's room,Krystal bent over and dug through her bag til she found her Dragon morpher.  
"What's with the weird looking phone?" Jace asked as Krystal stood up,and opened the morpher.  
"Call on the Dragon! Red Dragon!" Krystal called out,red flames surrounded her which startled Jace,sending her falling backwards nervously.  
The green-haired girl nervously witnessed her best friend morph into her Red Dragon Ranger form,complete with dragon-styled helmet.  
"This is what it is." Krystal answered,offering a hand to her best friend,who gladly took it and,with her ranger friend's help,was back on her feet.  
"You're...You're one of those super hero guys...the ones that took out that ugly frick with the flamethrower arms?" Jace asked,Krystal nodded her helmetted head "Yes" in response.  
"Dude..." Jace let out,Krystal chuckling,responding with "I know!" and the two hugged,after that ended Krystal kept her hands firm on her friend's shoulders.  
"Now...you can't tell anyone this..." Krystal ordered,her friend politely agreed.  
"Good...now let's get some sleep.." Krystal began her sentence,demorphing as she spoke "...We got a long day ahead of us." Krystal finished,Jace agreed and the two went about with their plan of sleep.

Much later on,when the sun had long since risen and when the students had arrived at the familiar high school.  
Ellis and Carver were following Nathan in secret,trying to hide from the possible gold foe.

"Where's he going?" Carver whispered to his friend,who promptly shushed his yellow comrade.  
The two watched as Nathan casually turned the corner in the hallway,the two following quietly behind the rival,the two rangers saw Nathan walk out an emergency exit,which caught our heroes's attention,they followed him before the door shut.

Outside,the two saw Nathan climbing the fence in the back court of the school,this only made our two heroes more curious,the two decided to keep themselves hidden as they climbed quietly over and followed their gold-tie wearing target.

The two followed Nathan as he continued to trek his way through the city in the middle of the day,unaware of his yellow and blue followers,eventually the school rival led his followers to an abandoned warehouse outside of town.  
The two dragon rangers saw their target pull out a small key and undo the simple locks on the chains that blocked the entrance and then he entered into the building.

"Let's go! This is our chance!" Ellis said,runnning after Nathan into the warehouse ,with a hesistant Carver following quickly behind.  
The two rangers followed into the large,abandoned warehouse.  
A cold,empty air blew pasted the rangers as they looked aroun,not seeing Nathan anywhere.  
"Where's our golden boy?" Ellis said,frustrated at their lead seemingly going cold.  
"Maybe he's around here,let's look around." Carver suggested,and thus the two nodded their heads and split up.

Carver and Ellis looked around the warehouse.  
The two pushed away wooden crates,opened doors to search rooms,pulled open drawers and checked storage lockers but found nothing.  
The two regrouped in the center of the warehouse,Ellis was dissappointed they hadn't found any evidence of Nathan even being here.

"This is weird...All the exits are here...the only other room is that empty office I just came out of,and there are no exits there." Ellis explained,Carver groaned and shook his head side to side.  
"I don't know what to say bro...it's like he vanished." Carver pointed out regretfully,Ellis groaned,a groan that evolved into a growl and that growl evolved into the young blue ranger punching a nearby concerete pillar.  
"HOLY HECK MAN?!" Carver shouted loudly in shock as his friend's fist met the pillar's stone surface,the yellow comrade fell to the ground backwards,landing on his back in shock as Ellis panted loudly.

"Dude...You...You okay?" Carver asked nervously as he regained his footing sheepishly,Ellis slowed down his pants as he backed away from the pillar that had acted like his punching-bag not even five seconds ago.  
"Yeah...I'm fine..." Ellis replied,Carver sighed and smirked.  
"Remember what that Golden Knight guy said...something about nobility and being our downfall or somethin'?" Carver began,chuckling at the thought of such a cliche' reason,this made Ellis laugh alongside his friend.  
"Yeah...freaking lame I know...but,we fight for justice,truth,and peace...so yeah." Ellis replied,Carver smirked.  
"Well yeah but we don't announce it like we're one million times better than everyone else like some type of egomaniac nutbar." Carver answered,chuckling at his own sense of logic.  
The two decided to head back to school before anyone noticed they had left,and they really didn't care if Nathan got in trouble or not...they still didn't know if he was their rival or not.

Meanwhile,in the school,Krystal and Jace sat on the roof like always.

"Soooooo what's it like fighting in spandex like that?" Jace asked,Krystal laughed.  
"It's surprisingly comfy...you'd be surprised." Krystal responded with.  
Before the two could talk more,Nathan appeared on top of the roof,this made Krystal raise her guard up and take heed.  
Almost instantly,the young teen stood between her green friend and the possible gold knight.

"What do you want?" Krystal asked,immediately being aggressive and hostile with the rival,the cocky teen simply chuckled as he pushed up his glasses with the uptmost style.  
"Nothing...just wanted to chat with you two ladies...That shouldn't be a problem...should it?" Nathan said,his voice oozed bad intentions.  
"Sorry to disappoint you little boy,but we're not interested." Krystal tossed back in response,Nathan chuckled.  
"I didn't mean like that little lady." Nathan responded with,looking Krystal in the eyes,and she glared aggressively right back.  
"Good to know." Krystal responded coldly,spitting on his shoes with all the disrespect intended.

Nathan looked at his shoe then back at the red-clad girl in front of him,obviously holding back his aggression,and this obvious show of hidden anger gave Krystal an idea...if she could anger the teen enough,he may blow a fuse and actually reveal himself as the Gold Knight to her.  
The idea made the teenage girl smirk,which caught Nathan's attention.

"What's so funny little girl?" Nathan asked,allowing Krystal to begin her plan.  
"Nothing...it's just so obvious you're not exactly happy with my attitude,sorry not everyone treats you like a god." Krystal said,egging the boy on in hopes of him blowing his cover.  
"I'm...I'm sorry?!" Nathan asked,caught off guard and slightly more frustrated now.  
"You heard me." Krystal said,Jace was quite surprised,why was Krystal picking a fight with Nathan.  
Nathan sighed,before quickly gripping Krystal by her shirt,pulling the red straps of her top and lifting her off the ground.  
"I'm gonna pretend you aren't being a disrespectful little-" Nathan began,but Krystal,still trying to execute her plan,cut the angry jerk off by spitting in his face,which caused him to stumble backwards and let go of her.

Nathan wiped his eyes,and then scowled at the punk girl who smirked as she brushed herself off.  
In response,Nathan charged at her,to which she did a responsive front flip over the angry man and landed gracefully on her feet,with Nathan looking over his shoulder and seeing the girl smirking at him,this smug attitude pissed him off more so.

"Jace...get out of here,I got this guy right where I want him!" Krystal exclaimed,Jace sighed and nodded her head before heading towards the door that led to the stairs inside.  
Nathan ran up to the red-clad girl once more,swinging his fists left and right,to which our hero ducked and dodge rolled away from.

"No more fooling around!" Nathan shouted,the young scholar reached into his sweatervest,pulling out what seemed to be a simple gold baton.  
Krystal simply cocked her head slightly,confused,but the mystery was cleared up sooner rather then later with Nathan raising that baton to the sky.  
"I HAVE THE POWER! GOLDEN POWER!" Nathan shouted,gold lightning came down from the sky,striking the baton and transforming him into the Gold Knight while his baton became his blade,whilst his shield materialized onto his opposite arm.

"Ellis was right?!" Krystal shouted out,she went to grab her morpher,flipping it open.  
"CALL UPON THE DRAGON! RED DRA-" Krystal called out,but Nathan saw through this and threw his shield at her hand,cutting her morphing call off and flinging her morpher out of her hand,sending it over the roof's guard rails and to the ground below,Krystal was stuck unmorphed in front of a golden foe who had the intent to kill.

"Not so tough without your morpher little girl." Nathan mocked,his voice echoed like it had when his identity was unknown,Krystal had fearful thoughts rush through her head whilst her nerves racked up,what was she to do unmorphed against a foe that the three rangers couldn't handle together when they were fully morphed.  
Nathan raised his blade,confidently mocking his opponent by waving his sword mockingly,Krystal grunted nervously as she raised her fists.  
"You make me laugh little lady..." Nathan mocked,charging towards the girl after his quick laughing fit.

Nathan slashed vertically at her,the girl ducked down and tried to do a ground spin-kick in an attempt to trip the golden foe,but it was like she did nothing at all.  
Nathan chuckled before kicking Krystal in the face,sending her flying backwards,landing onto the railing of the school roof,which left a large dent in the metal guard.  
Nathan stomped over to the beaten girl,gripping her by the neck as he lifted her off the ground,before he began to slam the punk girl into the railing repeatedly,over and over and over again.  
When Nathan took a pause,he raised Krystal up to investigate the damage,her hair was a mess,with blood almost blending with the red highlights in her otherwise jet black hair,the only unmistakable proof of the injuries was the stream of blood dripping from her forehead,she weakly glanced up at the knight.  
"How cute...your dumb highlights match your blood." Nathan mocked,laughing evilly as Krystal groaned weakly.

"HEY!" Ellis's voice called out,Nathan groaned irritated,as if a fly wouldn't leave him alone.  
The gold knight dropped Krystal like she was nothing,she landed on the surface of the roof safely,but was so weak she barely could stand,stuck as a watcher with no way of helping as she coughed weakly.  
Nathan walked towards Ellis and Carver,who had morphed before arriving,which was good as it avoided the two's morphers meeting a similar fate to her own.

Carver and Ellis charged at Nathan,with the blue ranger's flamming fists and his yellow comrade's axe sending themselves in an aggresive charge at their golden foe,who smuggly lifted both his arms to block the attacks,with Ellis's fists meeting the knight's shield and Carver's axe meeting the gold knights opposite forearm.

"Oh no!" Ellis and Carver shouted out in unison,which was all the could do before their opponent grabbed their weapons and spun the two around before throwing the two over his shoulders,seperating them from their weapons.  
The Gold Knight chuckled as the two demorphed and their weapons disappeared from his hands whilst his chuckle ended.  
Carver and Ellis landed on the guard rails,denting it more so with their exposed,demorphed casual forms.

Nathan stomped over to them,starting with Carver,Nathan decided to make quick work of him by sending his foot into the yellow ranger's chest,he kicked him repeatedly,almost cracking his ribs,but Nathan decided to lay off when Carver coughed blood onto his golden,armored boot,which irritated Nathan to a degree to where he decided to send a side kick into the yellow ranger's face,sending him face down.  
At this point,Nathan got to the point he was waiting for,the Gold Knight walked over to Ellis,laughing to himself with so much enjoyment as he picked Ellis up.

Nathan smirked under his helmet.

"You know Ellie-boy...you have always been soft..." Nathan expressed,Ellis grunted,weakly struggling to escape his school rival's grip.  
"Y-You-You're...P-ure...Ev-Ev-Evil." Ellis grunted out,amusing his foe.  
"You naive,uneducated,pathetic little wannabe hero...you never learn...I'm just better than you..." Nathan said,stopping to slam Ellis's face into the railing,denting it even more so "...I'm smarter than you..." Nathan added before sending a right hook directly into Ellis's face "...faster than you..." Nathan continued,before throwing his foe into the ground of the roof "...but I'm evvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvil!" Nathan finished,dragging out the word "evil" as he kicked Ellis straight into the gut.

Nathan laughed as the three rangers,all bloody and beaten,glanced at their golden foe as he laughed at their pain.  
The three groaned as Nathan scanned the roof,looking at the bleeding three who tried to stand up,but failed to even lift themselves slightly.  
"Now...you three are finished." Nathan let out,gripping his blade,ready to finish the three,and the three braced themselves for their trip to whatever the afterlife may be.

"FIRE!" A voice shouted out,Nathan turned to see the Wild West team fully morphed.  
Shawn stood in the middle of them,his arms crossed as Kenny,Tanya,Amy,and Kendall all fired their respectively colored blasts at the gold knight,which didn't do much damage but sent him back a bit.

"Who the!?" Krystal weakly groaned out.  
"They look like...like..." Carver moaned out weakly.  
"Wild West?" Ellis said,questioning their existence.

"You betcha,Kenny...Tanya...It's high noon!" Shawn ordered,smiling under their masks,Kenny and Tanya fired their yellow and green shots at the Gold Knight,who was pushed backwards into the railing,and due to all the damage he had caused with the Dragon Defenders various bodies,the railing gave out and he was sent falling to the ground below.  
The Wild West rangers demorphed,revealing their casual selves,with Kendall wearing Shawn's flannel,but otherwise their fashion sense remained the same.

Shawn smirked,crossing his arms over his red poncho.  
"Amy...heal the kids right quick." Shawn ordered politely,Amy ran over to the three,laying on her knees,which were covered by her long blue skirt as she pulled out her morpher,pulling out her blue chamber and inserting a white chamber which allowed her to heal the three with her blaster,she then swapped it back to her blue chamber that allowed her to morph as the Dragon Rangers stood up.

"I believe this is your's." Kendall said as she handed Krystal her Dragon Morpher,which she gladly reclaimed.  
"Thank you..." Krystal said thankful,Shawn walked up to the red dragon ranger and smiled.  
"Well,you kids got lucky...if we weren't here,you three would be sleeping with the fishes." Kenny brought up,lecturing the three teens with his hands resting in his green winter coat.  
"Yeah...If it weren't for that nice green haired girl,you all would be really hurt." Amy said,looking nervously at the three,but Krystal's eyes lit up as she rushed over to the girl in the blue dress,gripping her arms.  
"Green-haired girl,you meantioned Jace...Is she okay? Is she hurt?!" Krystal asked,worried for her friend,which made Amy smile.

"I'm fine girl." Jace answered,walking onto the roof,which caught both the Wild West and Dragon Defender rangers's attentions,with Krystal running up to Jace and tightly hugging her,lifting her up and spinning her around.  
"I was worried something might've happened...what if Nathan had back up or if any mooks were lurking...or...or...or.." Krystal rambled,Jace shushed her and smiled.  
"I'm fine...are you okay?" Jace asked,Krystal smiled.  
"Who cares?" Krystal asked,grinning the whole time.  
"I do." Jace said happily.

The rangers looked on,with Carver smirking,he had plenty of thoughts and assumptions,having Ellis turn to look at him with an eyebrow raise.  
"What are you thinking Carver?" Ellis asked,Carver smiled.  
"You ever notice how close those two are?" Carver said,smiling proudly at his friends.  
Ellis glanced at the hugging girls,Shawn came up behind the two and placed his hands on their shoulders.

"Trust me kids...I know what they feel." Shawn expressed,surprising the two.  
"You do?" Carver asked,Shawn nodded his head as Kendall came up to him and wrapped his arm around the pink Wild West ranger.  
Kenny crossed his arms and smirked at the two,meanwhile Tanya and Amy smiled.  
It was at this point Charolette came up the stairs,cus she had seen Jace come up the steps.

"Krystal,Carver,Ellis! Could you guys see me in my classroom..." Charolette asked,the three rangers turned to look at her.  
"Jace...I need you to come too." Charolette added,catching Jace's attention. 


	8. Episode 8: Enter Green

The three rangers stood around in Charolette's room,with Jace leaning on the right wall of the room.

"Kids...I've been thinking,and well...after the Gold Knight incident...I've decided to add another member to the team." Charolette said,this threw the three off,they thought they already had the only three existing Dragon morphers.  
"There's a forth morpher?" Ellis asked,causing Charolette to smile.  
"Only in the last couple of days...I present...the Green Dragon Morpher." Charolette said,pulling out of her purse,the green dragon morpher,which she tossed to Jace,who caught it.

"So...I'm...I'm a ranger now?" Jace asked,to respond,Charolette nodded her head.  
In response,Krystal hugged her long time pal and new found comrade.  
"Now,when Nathan attacks once more,you four will have a better chance as I gave the green dragon morpher some...special...abilites." Charolette added,Jace looked at her morpher.  
"Go on...give it a go." Charolette said,leaning on her desk behind her.  
"Yeah Jay-Jay! Show us whatcha got!" Carver excitedly added,Krystal nodded at her companion confidently,to which Jace smiled at in response.  
"CALL UPON THE DRAGON! GREEN DRAGON!" Jace shouted,flipping the phone-like morpher open to her side,after shouting,the teen was surrounded by green flames that erupted around her,when the flames died down,she was fully morphed.

Jace stood there,now in a green,dragon themed suit which made her fit in with her comrades,the difference between her and the three rangers she'd fight alongside was the golden chest plate adorned on her,which looked seperated in the middle,making it seem more like a metal,gold vest.  
Her green helmet shaped like a dragon,and like her three teammates,the dragon's design differed from her teammates,as it seemed silimar and sleeker.  
"Whoa..." Jace let out,looking at her white gloved hands before inspecting the rest of her suited body.

"And that's not all team...I was going through records of Rangers and quickly learned more often than not,foes will have some ability to enhance their minion's sizes...so now,with the Green Dragon Ranger added,I was able to create Dragon Zords...each of you have a dragon mech of your own...and when combined...you shall form the DragonWarrior Megazord." Charolette explained,the original three smiled and chuckled to one another.  
"Megazord...like...a giant robot?" Carver asked,Charolette nodded her head "Yes" and Carver mouthed the words "Yes!" in response.  
"BUT!...the green ranger has to activate it...with this." Charolette explained,pulling out a green sphere when she said "...with this." which floated in her hand,Jace just took it and it transformed into a tiny green mecha baby dragon which let out a high-pitched howl adorably.  
"When you throw it into the air,it'll grow and from there,the other three zords will follow suit and combine into the DragonWarrior Megazord." Charolette explained,causing Jace to smile as the baby mecha curled up into a ball and reverted to it's green sphere form,which she happily hid away in her chest shield before demorphing back to civilian mode.

"Now Jace...with this new found power,you understand the risks you undertake...and the oath of truth,justice,and righteousness you uphold with the Power Ranger name?" Charolette asked,the four all stood side by side,nodding their heads "Yes" in unison.  
At this point,the group heard a playful chuckle from the doorway,turning,they saw Travis once more.

"Charolette,as lovable as ever...yet so serious as a ranger." Travis said,swaggering over to his sister,his hands resting in his pockets and a cocky grin on his face.  
"Travis...What are you doin' here?" Charolette asked,holding back her laughter,which was poorly hidden behind a smile.  
"Just checking up on my sis,seeing how well she's playing the position of "Xander"." Travis answered,smirking at his sister who blushed and giggled in response.  
"Oh please...Dad was a much better leader then me." Charolette replied,trying to stay modest.  
"Having fought alongside him...and having been his son...I want you to know,I feel he'd be proud." Travis replied,placing his hand on his sister's shoulder,she looked up at him and smiled.  
"Right back at you bro." Charolette said kindly in response,Travis grinned at his sister,taking in just how old they both were,it felt like yesterday he was being a pissy little brat over becoming blue instead of red...  
He remembered what it felt like...to feel like something he thought he deserved to be taken away from him so simply...but now he knew better...he knew why Charolette had been chosen...and the present,right here and right now...with the Dragon Defenders proved just that,it proved,to Travis,that his dad meant what he said when he spoke the words "You'll know when the time comes.".

"Yo! 's broski!" Carver shouted,snapping Travis out of his thought.  
"Yes Ernie?" Travis asked instinctively,forgetting Ernie was miles away from them right now.  
"Ernie?" Carver asked confused,Travis looked at the ginger-haired teen and chuckled awkwardly.  
"S-Sorry...mistook you for somebody else for a bit there." Travis explained,Charolette smiled at her brother.  
"Our old friend Ernie would say stuff like that all the time...at the time we thought it was cringy...but...it's now just,another fond memory..." Charolette brought up,looking up at her brother near the end of the sentence,to which he smiled in response.  
"Well...you seem to be doing a good job sister so...I'll get goin' now,see y'all around." Travis said,turning right around and swaggering right around and leaving the room.

Travis walked through the halls,out the front doors,down the stone steps and began his way across the schoolyard to the front gate of the school to head back into town when he accidently bumped into a student.

"Sorry kid...you okay?" Travis asked,genuinely concerned,in front of him was a familiar glasses-wearing,black haired student who had a liking towards pale gold sweatervests and brighter golden ties.  
"Yeah...I'm just fine." Nathan said,hiding his true intent from his foe.  
"That's good,from the looks of things you've got a long day ahead of you." Travis replied,chuckling off the student's large stack of textbooks.  
"I know,being a student is hard but hey,what ya gonna do?" Nathan said,acting casually despite his intentions.  
"Well...you better get down to that then,see ya maybe!" Travis said,kindly turning around to walk away.  
Nathan smiled to himself,before saying "You know sir..." stopping before pulling out the gold baton and transforming him into his Gold Knight form.  
"You should be careful WHO YOU TURN YOUR BACK ON!" Nathan screamed,jumping into the air and slashing downwards,but hilariously,Travis quickly morphed into his White Rogue form,slid out his blade and did a quick turn to counter Nathan,ending with their blades clashing.

"Guess what kid..." Travis began,smirking under his helmet as his white blade clashed with the knight's golden sword "...You shouldn't scream out if you wanna get the drop on someone!" Travis shouted,letting go of his blade and quickly punching Nathan in the armored gut,which sent him flying backwards,and as he flew,Travis caught his sword with quick action.

"You're good old man!" Nathan shouted,doing a quick backflip and landing on his feet to avoid a more painful landing.  
"Wish I could same to you half-pint." Travis smarted off in response,Nathan growled responsively to that insult to his skill.  
Nathan charged at Travis,screaming a battle cry as he raised his blade.  
Travis chuckled and darted at break neck speeds to the right,throwing Nathan off guard,and with the quick outburst of "What the-" Travis appeared behind the shocked knight and kicked him into the flagpole before he could even finish his sentence.

"Sorry kid,you've got promise but you're two sloppy and cocky...you charge in with only brute force and nothing more,not even taking an inch of time to assess the battlefield or your opponent...I knew you were planning something by the look in your eyes,but you never even thought about that...did you?" Travis monolouged,going on quite the confident rant.  
Nathan stood up,and growled,before tossing his shield at his foe,which was met with Travis simply smacking the shield back with his blade.  
Nathan,having not planned for this,was slammed by his shield and once more was sent flying backwards.

"See what I mean...you don't think." Travis said once more,still mocking his foe who only got more aggitated,and,in response,Nathan threw his sword and shield to the ground.  
Travis chuckled,sheathing his blade in response before cracking his white gloved knuckles.  
"A fist fight,huh?...sounds fun." Travis replied,the two charged towards one another,kicking and punching at one another quickly and with proper force,this went on until Travis ducked to avoid a swift right hook from Nathan,and countered by slide kicking Nathan,tripping him up and sending him to the floor.  
Travis smirked under his helmet,setting his booted foot on his opponent's armored chest and holding his blade at his helmet-wearing head.

"Face it kiddo...you may have overthrown those kids but any pro like me can easily overthrow you." Travis said,confidently relishing in his victory.  
"Sh-Shut up!" Nathan shouted out,aggressive in his response.  
"You know kiddo..." Travis said,before stopping to kick off Nathan's helmet to reveal his face,which was barely beaten save for the small amount of blood rolling out of his mouth. "...I could cut you down right here and right now...saving those kids in there a whole of a heck lot of trouble." Travis explained,making Nathan gulp in fear,expecting this to lead with his foe's blade through his neck.  
"BUT! I ain't gonna...and you wanna know why?" Travis said,ending his sentence with an excellent question,to which Nathan responded with "Wh-Why?" nervously,causing Travis to chuckle.  
"Cus...then they wouldn't get to do it...cus here's how I see it...they're all gonna get stronger and wiser meanwhile you'll never improve and eventually fall behind and meet the end of your little escapade as an evil ranger." Travis explaining,lifting his foot and demorphing,turning around and starting to walk off.

Travis's long,white trenchcoat flew behind him as Nathan slowly stood up,considering if he should strike Travis down or now,he had the perfect chance right here and right now.  
"Oh...and Nate...don't try it." Travis said coldly,not even turning around or even glancing over his shoulder,it was like he could just...feel it,which horrified Nathan to the point of him demorphing out of fear as Travis disappeared out of sight.  
"That man...overtook dominance in that fight easily,saw through all my attacks and could've ended me right there..." Nathan thought outloud,slowly raising his right hand in front of his neck nervously,thinking hard about how close that blade was to him.

Later that week,it was a Saturday,and the four Dragon Defenders were walking through the streets of town,heading somewhere,all of them dressed differently.

Ellis sported a aqua turtleneck and dark blue cargo jacket,with basic denim jeans covering his legs,and blue vans resting on his feet.  
The blue ranger's messy black hair was poorly hidden under a navy blue fedora and his neck had a light blue scarf lazily and casually resting around it and on his shoulders.

His friend Carver was grinning widely,his torso adorned by a yellow flannel which had been fully buttoned up with it's sleeves reaching his wrists,meanwhile his legs were adorned by a pair of faded yellow slacks and matching bright yellow sneakers tied firmly on his feet.

Jace walked playfully in front of her friends,her arms behind her back as she walked backwards so she could face them,with them playing as her seeing eye-dogs or sorts.  
The green-haired girl was adorned with sunglasses with green-tinted lens over her eyes,while her torso was adorned by a green,turtlenecked crop-top that had it's once long sleeves cut off to reveal her arms,which were revealed as the dark green vest she also wore was just as sleeveless,with green shorts wrapped around her legs and matching vans adorned on her feet almost finishing the look up,but the silver-chained necklace with the red jewel dangling on it's end did the job of wrapping it all together.

Krystal smiled,like her friends did,whilst she wore dark brown knee-high boots,with black tights covering what would be exposed thighs,which tucked themselves under a somewhat worn and fashionably tattered denim skirt that had a studded belt wrapped around her hips.  
above that was a tight fitting,red colored t-shirt that complimented her body well,something neither Jace nor either of the boys was gonna complain about.  
Over the shirt was a slim black leather jacket that worked well,to complete the look,the red ranger had a gold-chained necklace around her neck that ended with green-jewel.

The four teens all laughed with one another as they worked towards where ever they were headed,Jace bouncing over to Krystal's side,smiling widely and giggling with all her friends as she did.

"So wants us to meet her at her house?" Carver asked,making Krystal raise an eyebrow.  
"I'm sorry,you're just NOW asking?" Krystal asked,causing Carver to chuckle nervously,letting out a sheepish "Kinda..." in response.  
"If you aren't aware,she said there was some thing going on there we needed to be there for." Ellis brought up.  
"Do you think it's urgent?" Jace asked,Krystal shook her head "no" to answer her girlfriend's question.  
"Nah,we'd just be in her office if it was simply another urgent emergency...we're going to her home...this is different,I feel it." Krystal said in response.  
"You're probably right there lovely." Jace responded kindly with,wrapping her left arm around Krystal's shoulders happily.

The four continued to walk,happily smiling and laughing with one another when the ground shook,shaking the four's footing.

"What the!?" Carver shouted as he and his friends tripped and fell to the ground.  
"Earthquake?" Ellis proposed,Jace shook her head "No" in response.  
"Is it ever anything normal?!" Jace joked loudly,causing Carver to sigh.  
The four stood up and looked around for the source of the monster earthquake.  
The four saw a large rock monster with large metal arms that resembled large hammers that he was slamming onto the ground,which was why it shook the way it did.  
"You think it's that guy?" Carver asked,Jace chuckled to herself.  
"I don't know Carver...do you think so?" Jace responded with,her and Krystal holding back their laughters.  
"Well...maybe the hammer hands are a safe bet." Ellis added,the four stood side by side,pulling out the morphers.

"CALL UPON THE DRAGON...!" All four of the shouted.  
"RED DRAGON!" Krystal let out.  
"BLUE DRAGON!" Ellis exclaimed alongside his comrades.  
"YELLOW DRAGON!" Carver called out.  
"GREEN DRAGON!" Jace forced out excitedly,the four all shouted their indiviual titles alongside one another,which allowed their bodies to be covered by the flames colored respectively for each of them,when the flames died out,they four were morphed.  
"Dragon Defenders...Never Surrender!" All four of the rangers shouted,posing with Krystal putting on foot directly in front of the other as she lifted her arms to imitate wings,meanwhile Carver and Ellis got one knee and raised their arms as if they were presenting Krystal as they stood on opposite sides of her,meanwhile Jace posed by leaning over,her right hand resting on her right knee,whilst her left hand rested behind her.  
At this point,large explosions shot out behind the four,colored to match the four rangers.

The monster looked at the show-off rangers,with confusion.

"You guys...always make entrances like that?" The monster asked with his deep voice.  
The four stood up normally,breaking from their poses.  
"Sorry...it's kinda...well...ummm..." Krystal tried to explain.  
"It's a ranger thing...I think." Jace tried to explain,the monster growled and shrugged aggressively.  
"It does not matter! time to shake the game!" The monster exclaim with frustration,before slamming his hammers to the ground,which sent a flurry of shaking earth towards the rangers,the four all jumped away to avoid the tremor that would've tripped them up if they hadn't.

"CARVER! ELLIS! GO IN FULL FRONTAL!" Krystal ordered,Ellis slammed his fists together to summon his Dragon Gauntlets while Carver reached underhis arm to summon his Dragon Axe out of thin air,twirling it into battle position before he and Ellis landed on the ground and charged from opposite sides towards the Earthquaker.  
The two charged like a blur,with Ellis charging a right hook through the foe as Carver did a quick horizontal slash to accompany it,both of their blows causing sparks to fly from the Earthquaker.

"Jace!" Krystal called out,looking over her shoulder to see Jace already with her green Dragon Crossbow ready for action,to which Krystal nodded her head to in response.  
"Good job,I'm going in! cover me!" Krystal shouted,Jace answered with a simple "OK!" in response before her red leader reached to her hip,to pull out the Dragon Sword that just appeared there,spinning it as she raised it and charged.  
Krystal jumped up into the air and slashed downward,slashing straight down the middle of the Earthquaker,which didn't kill him but instead send a mass of sparks into the air as the monster flew backwards in response.

The three rangers ran up to join their red leader,all looking at the monster as he efforted himself back to his feet.

"You rangers won't get the drop on me!" The earthquake causing monster exclaimed,before slamming his hammer fists once more,this time,in an effort to catapult cars at our heroes.  
"JACE!" Krystal shouted out,Jace slid on her knees as she shot green energy arrows at the flying cars,destroying them with little effort as they exploded in green as Jace stood up.  
"Nice shooting Tex!" Ellis exclaimed excitedly as he ran past his green comrade.  
"Yeah,you're a natural!" Carver added as he ran past Jace as well.  
The blue and yellow rangers jumped up and barraged the monster with a variety of flaming punches and devasting slashes.  
Jace rose her bow up with one hand and fired directly at the monster,with her blue and yellow comrades doing a backflips to avoid the blast,leaving the Earthquaker devastated and defeated.

"ALL RIGHT!" The four shouted,cheering excitedly as they smiled and laughed.  
"That was too easy!" Krystal added,with Jace and her high fiving victoriously as Carver and Ellis did a well deserved fistbump.  
"Next time,they should give us a bigger challenge." Charge added,getting cocky and grinning widely under his yellow helmet.  
"Yeah! What he said!" Jace joined in,mockingly waving at the melted remains of Earthquaker.

As this mocking went on,Orbius could see all of this from his base,and he was frustrated.  
In anger,the super villian stood up from his evil and menacing throne,grabbing Lord Zed's staff that rested next to his chair.  
"You children think you can mock me! The almighty Orbius! Successor to the almighty Lord Zed...well I'll show you!" Orbius ranted to the rangers,even though he knew damn well no one could hear him other then himself.  
Raising the steel staff skyward,before shouting "GROW MY MONSTER!" which sent large blue lightning out of the staff.

Back with the rangers,the melted remains before them was struck by this lightning,which cut off the rangers's cheering as the monster rebuilt itself a grew an immense size,like fifty feet or something,it growled loudly,it's roar shaking the ground and the earth itself.

"OH NO! HE'S GROWN LARGER!" Carver shouted out loudly in shock.  
"Jace..." Krystal said,Jace chuckled.  
"Don't worry luv...I'm hatching quite the plan." Jace said,pulling out the Green Dragon Egg which hatched into a large green mecha dragon that flew into the air before growling loudly,summoning the other three dragons who combined into one large dragon mech.  
The Megazord had a green torso and head,the head structured to look like a large dragon.  
The arms were blue and legs were yellow,also looking like mecha dragon limbs.  
To complete the look,the large,robotic wings situated on it's back were red and large.  
The four rangers sat in the chest,standing on respectively colored platforms.

"Dude...this is cool!" Carver exclaimed,turning to his three comrades as his platform was on the far left side of the control room.  
Krystal and Jace's platforms were in the center,with Krystal's on the center right and Jace's on the center left,and,of course,Ellis's sat on the far right.  
"Now,let's can this fish!" Krystal shouted out determined,she and her three all raised their right fists,causing the zord to do that itself.  
When it did,it's metal fist gripped a large,golden flame sword that it swung around and around before jumping up and slashing downward into the monster.  
"DRAGON DEFENDERS! NEVER SURRENDER!" The four shouted as Krystal took the lead on driving,represented by the flame sword,because of this,her platform glew exceptionally brighter than the other three and a faint,red spotlight hovered around her body as she kept slashing the air inside the mech,which in response,made the DragonWarrior Megazord jump around,slashing to and fro into the monster.

"Take it lead Ellis!" Krystal shouted,doing a spin before stopping to point at the blue ranger,who took over and started punching and kicking the air,allowing the Megazord to mimic him,allowing the Earthquaker to be dealt more damage.  
"Alright! That felt great!" Ellis expressed.  
"Really dude?" Carver asked,smiling widely under his helmet.  
"Give it a shot!" Ellis offered,throwing the main controls to Carver,which made a giant axe form from flames into the hands of the DragonWarrior Megazord.  
Carver ran in place,which made the Megazord charge at the Earthquaker,he then jumped in place and slammed down,which dealt a powerful and aggressive blow to the giant monster.  
"FINISH WHAT WE STARTED JACE!" Carver shouted,tossing the spotlight to Jace,who did a backflip in place,allowing the Megazord to make distance between the Megazord and monster.  
"FINAL FLAME!" Jace shouted,spotlights lit up her comrades as she activated the DragonWarrior's bow,which it fired into the monster,finishing it off.

"WE DID IT!" Krystal shouted excitedly.  
"Now...let's get outta here and see what wanted." Ellis added,the team left the Megazord,demorphed and went on their way.


	9. Episode 9: The Evil Trio Part 1

Jace sat in a classroom,it was 4:20 p.m.,about an hour and twenty minutes after school was suppose to end.  
Jace was joined by her best friend Krystal,as well as some unknown big guy who looked to be a jock,complete with letterman jacket and muscular build.  
The well-built sportsplayer grinned to himself,picking his purple ballcap off the desk,before turning it backwards on his head to cover his slicked-back blonde hair.  
Behind Jace's current desk was a girl in a pink tank top,with a jacket of a darker pink shade that ended just at her chest over it while her legs were dressed in a knee-length pencil skirt and her feet in pink flats.  
In the corner of the room,sat a unknown,black clad boy.  
This rather gothic looking kid sat there by himself,dressed in a tight-fitting black t-shirt,with a studded belt hanging loosely from his waist whilst his pants were tightly fitted with skinny,black leather pants that led into obviously black boots that were steel-toed as well.  
Meanwhile his hair was almost shoulder length and a pitch black,straightened to a unrealistic degree,with all of his bangs shoved over his left eye.

"So who are you?" The jock asked the goth loner in the corner,who looked up and scowled.  
"My name's not important..." The teen said,his voice not even showing a hint of emotion.  
"Well Not important,I'm Chad!" The jock said,trying to be funny as he stood up and patted the anti-social teen on the shoulder.  
This prompted "Not Important" to stand straight up,gripping Chad by the collar of his purple shirt.  
"DO...NOT...TOUCH...ME." The dark,brooding teen said,angry at the jock for even thinking of making contact with me.  
"WhoaWhoaWhoa...WHOA! Dude...calm down." Chad stuttered out,fearful this little emo kid meant business.  
"My name's Sam...you happy buddy boy...now leave me alone." Sam said,dropping Chad down before sitting back down himself,going back to his book.  
"He seems...anti-social..." Krystal pointed out,Jace grinned in response.  
"I don't blame him considering who goes to this school." Jace exclaimed as she leaned in her chair.  
Sam groaned to himself,aggrivated with everybody around him,trying hard to focus on the book he desperately was trying to read.  
Krystal glanced over to him,sighed and then glanced back over to her girlfriend Jace who turned to her red-dressed lover and smiled.

"Hey pretty lady...why you in here?" Chad asked,turning his attention to the pink-clad woman,who turned her head to the moron who was trying poorly to flirt with her.  
"I'm here for no other reason then research,I have no other reason for being here." The very uptight teen girl replied with,adding a dramatic flip of her long,black hair as if in an effort to emphasize her uptight attitude.  
"What's your name babyface?" Chad asked,grinning in a way that he thought would look charming,but trust me,it did not.  
"Well,for starters...it certainly is not babyface,nor is it doll,nor is it love,or any other name you could give me...my name,if you MUST know my name is Jaqueline." Jaqueline said,being formal if not a tad pissed off.  
"Nice to metcha Jackie! I'm Chad!" Chad said,his hand extended to shake it with Jaqueline's but she simply glanced at him aggrivated.

"Well aren't we quite the interesting bunch." Krystal commented,catching the attention of the pink princess,purple jock,and black clad loner as well as her green-clad bestie.  
"We got a two punk girls.." Krystal began,motioning her hand to point at herself and Jace. "A goth,emo loner guy who'd rather be in a library than in here..." Krystal said,pointing at Sam who simply sighed,muttering "True." in response.  
"So girl who thinks she's better than all of us for some obscure reason." Krystal added,pointing to Jackie who glared at the red-clad punk girl in response.  
"ANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNND some jock who acts like his name." Krystal said to finish her sentence,confusing Chad.

At this point,the kids heard a door slam shut,catching the five teen's attentions.  
The five saw a young adult male,a strapping gentleman-looking type.  
The man was dressed in a three-piece suit,with his tie a dull gray color,with his hair an almost white,silver blonde.  
He took his glasses off his face,folded them and then slipped it into his jacket pocket before glancing at the class.

"Let me see...Krystal Collard,Jace Turner,Jaqueline Fawkes,Chad Rowe,and Sam Caulfield...you're all who I have for the remaining time of detention...I apologize for my lateness but I am glad none of you skipped out when you had the chance." The supervisor said,looking at the students in front of him.  
"I'm Wilde...never refer to me by first name within the school's walls." explained,sighing as he ran his hands through his silver blonde hair,which was tied back in a professional-looking ponytail.  
"Now...why are you kids here?" asked,wanting to start a conversation.

Sam groaned,placing a feather in his book before closing it to mark his place then placed the book on the desk before looking up at the supervisor.  
"Since you asked so kindly...I'm here because I referred to Jaqueline as a "Stuck up spoiled princess who thought she was better then me just because she wore brighter colors and had an equally brighter attitude."...there you go." Sam explained, nodded politely,signalling Sam that he could continue reading,which he did.

"So I assume, ,that you're here because of that little incident?" asked,turning his attention to Jaqueline who looked at him,unbelieving that he'd even try to assume anything about her.  
"How dare you! You have no reason to assume anything about me!" Jaqueline protested, simple glanced his eyes to her,giving her a look that said he knew more then she assumed.  
"Am I wrong?" asked,leaning back in his chair victoriously,soaking in Jaqueline's unsure look.  
"No sir..." Jaqueline finally said,feeling defeated as she spoke.  
"Knew it." said,leaning forward and smirking at the pink-dressed teen who simply blushed and scowled at him in response.

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeell sir,do you wanna know why I'M here?" Chad asked,kicking his feet up onto the desk in front of him as he relaxed in his seat.  
"Why yes,I do." said,amused by the boastful Chad's attitude.  
"Well I'm here because I was in quite the fight,it was great!" Chad proclaimed proudly, raised an eyebrow at this.  
"But...you don't even have a scratch on you." pointed out,curious what Chad's response would actually be.  
"Well sir...what kinda brawler would I be if I let the other guy land a blow?" Chad said,essentially boasting how one sided the fight actually was.  
simply clapped,applauding the fearless brawler in front of him,with Chad of course soaking in his applause.

"...And you two girls?" proposed,gesturing to Jace and Krystal,who looked at him in response.  
"Why'd you ask us both,what makes you think we're in here for the same reason?" Jace asked, snickered a bit at this.  
"Multiple reasons...for starters,you two are sitting right next to one another...where as Sam,Chad,and Jaquline are all somewhat spaced out and even if you wanna argue that Chad's directly behind Sam,it's obvious Sam is alone as he is keeping to himself." explained,everyone was listening intently.  
"Second of all,I noticed that you two are wearing couple necklaces..." pointed out,causing the girls to notice the necklaces they had made for one another weeks ago.  
"Krystal's outfit is mostly red,but that necklace is green...which fits with Jace's situation as it would be the reverse,as she wears a large amount of green,but her necklace is red...with this I've also determined you two are a couple...and one that's been together for a good long while considering the fact you two are always seen together in the school." said,smiling and holding for applause.

At this point,the clocktimer on Wilde's desk rung,making him aware he was to release the students.

"Well...our time together is up,if you all want to come with me once more...then just get yourselves in trouble again,I hear the principal isn't that fond of kids getting into fights...anyway,talk to you all later." said,standing up and placing his glasses back onto his face as the teens all left the room and entered the hallway.

headed towards the door but Nathan held his hands up and stopped him.

"Nathan...I can't imagine you're here for detention,and if you are...then you're late." said,pushing his glasses up smuggly as he glanced at the gold-clad teen.  
"Nothing of the sort sir...I'm here for another reason.." Nathan said,grinning to himself as he reached into his pocket for a tazer,he quickly went in,jabbing in the chest.  
But,for some reason,the electric shocks did nothing and looking up,it was revealed to Nathan that had grabbed the boy's wrist and was now looking at him with a smug glare.  
"You know...I don't believe students are allowed to care weapons like tazers...are they?" brought up,Nathan grunted in frustration.  
"Nor are they allowed to attack anyone with them...heck,I think that's a law in general...I could have you arrested for this little incident unless you leave now and pretend this never happened...understand Nate?" taunted,Nathan nodded his head and ran off quickly after the light-haired teacher let him go.

Nathan ran for a bit,but stopped to catch his breath,that's when he noticed Sam walking up the stairs.  
The gold knight struck,approaching behind Sam quietly before using his tazer on the poor,gothic teen and knocking him out,him dropping his book onto the floor on his way down.  
Nathan smiled evilly,but before he could go on Jaquline and Chad before had walked up to his area,they both stopped and noticed Nathan standing above Sam.

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Chad shouted as he ran towards Nathan,preparing a killer right swing to the villain but Nathan swiftly moved out of the way which caused Chad to trip over Sam's body and fall to the ground.  
Surprising Nathan however,Jaquline swiftly threw her pink purse at his head and,unsurprisingly,it hurt like hell as he was knocked off his footing but he quickly recovered and stood back up,growling before simply kicking Jaquline into a set of lockers.  
Chad grabbed Nathan from behind,his arms going under the gold knight's arms.

"WHAT!? UNHAND ME!" Nathan shouted,struggling to release himself from the jock's grip but he was not budging at all.  
"Jackie!" Chad shouted,Jaquline stood up and nodded her head "Yes" in response before walking up to Nathan,who was still fighting to break free.  
Jaquline smiled at the gold knight,Nathan could tell she had a sinister plan in her head.  
Jaquline quickly kicked her foot up,shoving her heeled foot to Nathan's groin and he screamed in pain as Chad let him go with Jaquline backing up,allowing Nathan to fall to the ground in pain.  
"Check on Sam." Jaquline said,Chad nodded his head in acceptance before running towards Sam,kneeling down to check on him.  
But when Chad made contact with Sam,he was instantly shocked by what could be assumed to be a trap set by Nathan.  
"CHAD!" Jaquline shouted,and it was all she could do as Nathan quickly stood up and slammed his baton over her head,knocking her out cold.  
"Now...I know what I must do." Nathan said evilly,the three defeated teens were teleported away before Nathan teleported himself away.

Later on,Nathan stood in a dark,cold room that resembled to be a dark,evil lab.  
Orbius walked in,his voice masked like his face like always.  
The evil mastermind walked up next to Nathan,who looked over to his left at his lord.

"So,these are the subjects you bring to me?" Orbius asked,looking up at the three teens,all in large,clear glass tubes that held each of them.  
Sam's filled with black liquid,Chad's filled with purple liquid and Jaquline's floating within pink liquid.  
"Why yes...These three show promise,they are easy enough to control and the purple one won a fight without getting hit once." Nathan explained,smirking as he glared at his masked master.  
"Ah...now...that morpher you promised me?" Orbius asked,smiling at his underling who looked up.  
"One simple break in later and I was able to steal this." Nathan said,holding up a large,pulsating orb of dragon energy.  
"Just place this energy into the three phone bodies...with that we shall create foes that can defeat those pesky power rangers." Nathan said menacingly,Orbius nodded his head in pleased response.  
"Yes...Black,Purple,and Pink will paint doom for those pesky Dragon Defenders." Orbius called out,gripping his fist victoriously.  
"All that's left is to put them under my control." Orbius said,taking steps closer to their colored prisons.  
"NATHAN!" Orbius shouted.  
"THROW THE SWITCH!" Orbius added,commanding his golden servant to throw a lever that sent large amounts of lightning surging into the three glass cells.  
The three teens struggled within their clear,liquid filled prisons as they were filled and surged with volts on volts of evil magic in electric form.

In the park,the four teens sat around laughing with not a care in the world.  
But their merry times and relaxed attitudes were interrupted when they heard screaming,standing up the four saw people fleeing the park,which prompted them to run towards the danger.  
Once in the center of the park,the three saw Sam,Jaquline,and Chad causing mayhem,the three all turned their attention towards our heroes in complete unison.

"SAM?!" Krystal shouted perplexed.  
"CHAD!? JAQULINE?! WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING!" Jace shouted in addition,questioning the three troublemakers.  
"Well...Well...Well..." Sam said,his voice echoing evilly.  
"Look what we got here." Chad brought up,his voice also having the menacing echo effect as his words left his grinning mouth.  
"Four little rats ready to make quick work of." Jaquline mocked,her haughty tone made less prissy and more sinister by the echo added.  
"What is up wit' you guys?" Carver questioned,baffled by the three teens attitudes,in response,the three simply grinned and snickered with one another.  
"Hey boys,you know what time it is?" Jaquline asked,her left hand on her hip as she cocked it out,looking over her own shoulder at Sam and Chad,who grinned knowingly at her words.  
"Morphing time?" Sam and Chad said in unison,our heroes were shocked by their response.  
"Well you guys got that right at least!" Ellis exclaimed,pulling out his morpher followed by his friends doing the same.  
"CALL UPON THE DRAGON!" The four heroes shouted loudly,flames surrounding and engulfing the four,with each set of flames being colored for each ranger and soon,our heroes were morphed into their usual ranger forms.  
"RED DRAGON!" Krystal shouted.  
"BLUE DRAGON!" Ellis exclaimed.  
"YELLOW DRAGON!" Carver let out.  
"GREEN DRAGON!" Jace added,the four all posed and a large explosion blew up behind them,adding to their showy transformation.  
"DRAGON DEFENDERS! NEVER SURRENDER!" The four shouted proudly.

The three villainous teens chuckled and laughed.  
Jaquline not having changed her stance from early,Sam's hands resting coldly in his pants pockets and Chad with his arms crossed.

"And what's so funny?" Ellis asked,Sam smirked and turned his head to Chad who looked at him and grinned back.  
"Oh,you rangers don't know...well boys,should we show them?" Jaquline said,Sam and Chad both let out "Yes Ma'am!" in quick response.  
The three pulled out Dragon Morphers of their own,our heroes's eyes growing wide and shocked at the revelation that these three seemingly had similar powers to their own.  
"Not possible!" Ellis grunted out in frustration.  
"How?!" Krystal added on,our heroic defenders were caught off guard which only made their villainous rivals laugh with evil glee.  
"Let's just say we have our ways." Sam responded with before the three readied themselves.  
"CALL UPON THE DRAGON!" The three called out,their bodies covered in masses of black,purple,and pink flames respectively.  
When the flames cleared,the three were revealed and it was unbelievable.  
"BLACK DRAGON!" Sam called out.  
"PINK DRAGON!" Jaquline let out.  
"PURPLE DRAGON!" Chad exclaimed,the three all let out a "KYAA!" in unison as they struck showy poses with an explosion erupting behind them to complete their transformation.  
"What do you think rangers...do you like our look?" Sam asked smuggly as he took a few cocky steps closer.  
"I think we wear it better personally." Jaquline added,smuggly struting closer to the rangers.  
"Bunch of punks like you all can't defeat us." Chad added,joining his comrades closer.

Our heroes pulled out their weapons,ready to fight the villainous rangers.  
In response,the evil rangers summoned their own weapons.  
Sam wielded a long,black dragon spear.  
Chad summoned two sets of purple dragon nunchucks which he confidently spun around.  
Jaquline summoned pink dragon-themed knives that she professionally handles with her slender fingers.

Our heroes gripped their weapons tightly,had they finally met their match with these three?  
And why were these once calm three teens who had nothing to do with one another aside from sharing a detention sentence suddenly grouped together acting like close and rather menacing comrades.  
Whatever the case,they knew the coming fight was going to be a very difficult one.


	10. Episode 10: The Evil Trio Part 2

The four rangers charged into battle against their three foes.

Sam spun his spear,swinging the ends into the guts of Ellis and Carver before tossing it into the air,freeing his hands and allowing him to uppercut Ellis and follow that with a swift side kick to Carver.

Jaquline threw her dragon knives at Jace,who kept dodge rolling away from the flying projectiles,but eventually stuck to the ground by four knives that pinned through her suit's boots and into the ground.  
Then Chad jumped over his pink-clad teammate and side kicked Jace to the ground.

The three evil rangers turned and looked at the red ranger,who grunted before charging at all three.  
Surrounded by all three of the evil rangers,she ducked and dodged their attacks,reacting by swinging her dragon blade to and fro,vertically and horizontally at each of them.

As Krystal fought on against the evil dragon rangers,John had arrived.  
The eager friend of our heroes ran to the fallen blue,yellow,and green rangers.

"John?" Carver weakly asked as he tried to get back on his feet.  
"What...What are you do...doing here?" Ellis asked,coughing in between his words.  
"I came to help!" John said as his three fallen friends continued their effort to stand up.  
"How do you plan on doing that smart guy?" Jace asked skeptically as she grunted with effort,John sighed as he glanced at Krystal,who was still struggling against the three villainous rangers.  
"I don't know..." John said in response,he took a breath and gripped his fists tight,preparing to fight.

Krystal was triple teamed by the evil rangers,with Sam's spear slamming at her stomach,Jaquline's kives being slashed and thrown all around her,and Chad's nunchucks delivering blows to the red ranger's body all at the same time.  
This sent the fearless red leader through the air in a flurry of sparks and rolled her to her fallen comrades in defeat.  
John ran straight into the three evil rangers,no morpher in hand nor any weapons.

John began struggling to fight,kicking and punching,putting his martial arts skills to go use but it was all for not as the power of the morphing grid was on the Dark Dragons side.  
The three didn't even really need their weapons,because as soon Chad had John in his arms it was over as Sam and Jaquline began relentlessly beating up the brave civilian.

The four dragon defenders hopelessly watched as their helpless comrade was beat senseless.  
The four demorphed due to being beat badly,unable to stand and now in casual mode,they were helpless and unable to save their friend.  
"J...J...John..." Krystal whimpered as she fell unconcious,her teammates followed her.

Krystal woke up in a cold sweat,she looked around and found herself in Charolette's bed...she was at the Goldfield's resident.  
Krystal got off the bed and began walking,but stopped in place in pain.  
She realized she was still sore after that fight,she stumbled and walked til she reached the stairs,then she walked down them to see Carver and Ellis sitting,bandaged and injured on the couch.  
Jace was laying on on another couch,groaning to herself in frustration.

"Guys?" Krystal asked,her three friends looked up and grinned cheerfully,glad their friend was safe.  
"Krissy!" Jace called out excitedly,before quickly grunting in a pained response.  
"Ja...Jace...You okay?" Krystal asked,Jace nodded her head weakly.  
"And...about John?" Krystal asked,when she did her three friends all got sad expressions,their faces spelling a grim answer.  
"Wh...Where's John?!" Krystal asked,getting more worried than before.  
No one spoke up for a while,seeming unsure and uneasy.  
"Where is John...guys..." Krystal asked again,getting more and more frustrated.  
Before the three could do anything,Charolette came in from the basement,drawing the four ranger's attention to her.

" ,Where's John!?" Krystal asked worried for her friend,Charolette,like the three rangers on the couches,looked down at her feet hopelessly,avoiding eye contact with her fellow red ranger.  
"He...he got injured badly...quite badly..." Charolette answered,Krystal's eyes widening in shock.  
"You...You don't mean?" Krystal asked,Charolette shook her head "No" in response.  
"He's alive...but..." Charolette said,stopping to motion for the four to follow her downstairs.

When they did,they arrived and were greeted by John who was laying on a metal bed-like device,with a glass dome blocking him from them.

"What's wrong wit' him?" Carver asked,glancing over to Charolette.  
"He's being consumed by dark matter...he seems to be fighting it but...we don't know for how long..." Charolette let out,her tone grim and hopeless.  
Krystal walked slowly over to John's resting area,looking through the glass she saw the shirtless martial artist,but half of his body was covered in some weird purplish-blackish goop that clung to him.  
"How long does he have?" Ellis asked,Charolette sighed.  
"No clue..." Charolette responded with.

Beep Beep Beep! Their morphers went off and they,with some doubt,ran off to deal with the situation.  
Charolette sighed,laying her hand on the glass dome blocking John from the rest of the world.  
"I hope you get better." Charolette whispered before heading upstairs,leaving John alone.

Unknown to the outside world,John was locked in a deep sleep that put him in a dream.  
In John's deep dream,the young martial artist woke up in a class room after having a ruler slammed on his desk.  
The teen looked up and saw ,but she was dressed differently then normal.  
She had a gray-blazer,tight fitting black pants that ended just above her ankles and a red blouse underneath her blazer.  
She had glasses on,which gave John an odd sense of strangeness but he couldn't peg it so he shrugged it off.  
The teacher pushed up her red-framed glasses with her ruler,her other hand resting on her hip.

"Are you sleeping in my class?" asked,sternly scowling at John who grinned goofily and chuckled.  
"No Ma'am." John said,startled by this questioning from his teacher.  
Charolette nodded once,saying "Good." simply before walking back up to the board where then the bell rang,letting the class out.  
In the hallway,John noticed things were slightly off,but it also felt like it was always like this.  
Carver walked up to him,the well-built ginger wore a yellow track suit and white sneakers,carrying a training sword over his shoulder.  
"Carver? What's with the sword?" John asked,Carver laughed in response.  
"Oh Johnny,you kidder..you know I'm part of the kendo club." Carver responded with,something clicked in John's brain giving him a serious "Of Course!" moment.  
"Sorry...I don't know why I...slipped like that." John said,holding his hand to his head in confusion,finally becoming aware he was wearing a school uniform,like the others around him.

The uniform,at least on him had a dark blue business coat,red tie,white dress shirt,pale yellow vest underneath and khaki slacks with brown shoes on his feet.

"Did we always have a uniform?" John asked,Carver laughed.  
"Dude...yeah...you feelin' okay?" Carver asked curiously,John sighed,feeling dumb for not knowing this but,something felt off.  
Something felt wrong about all this.

"So Johnny...when school's over,you wanna go to the J&K concert?" Carver asked,John looked at him confused,this day was full of confused looks and strange feelings wasn't it?  
"J...and...and K?" John asked,this day kept getting odder and odder.  
"Dude...now I know you're kidding with me,J&K are only the biggest pop duo in America." Carver exclaimed,excited and grinning widely which still was throwing John off...what was up with today.

As John's coma dream went on,his friends fought on the three devious dragons once more.  
Krystal's blade clashed with Sam's spear,the two's eyes met each other,viewing one another's eyes from their visors.  
"Silly little girl...you think you and your friends are any match for us?!" Sam shouted,evilly grinning before kneeing Krystal in the stomach,throwing her off guard which allowed the black ranger to smack Krystal away with the blunt end of his spear,tossing her flying body into a nearby tree which snapped the wooden planet in two.  
"KRYSTAL!" Ellis screamed,making sure not to lose focus on his punches as he went fists-first into a fight with the nunchuck swinging Chad,who threw in kicks to mix it up.  
"SNAP OUT OF IT CHAD!" Ellis shouted,his fists not relenting their assault as he did.  
"Shut up blue boy." Chad responded with,his echoing voice emphasizing the resistance the purple ranger had before he delivered a swift spin kick which sent Ellis flying to the left.  
"JAQULINE!" Chad shouted loudly,Jaquline smirked evilly under her helmet before running quickly towards the flying blue ranger,she jumped around his body at break neck speeds,tossing blade after blade into his helpless body.  
"FINISH HIM UP SAMMY!" Jaquline shouted,Sam grinned to himself before turning to face Ellis,who was suspended in air.  
Sam flung his spear at Ellis,it went straight through the blue ranger and then he was defeated,falling to the floor,his suit riddled with black smudged and his helmet half-shattered,revealing the top right of his head,his curly black hair peaking out.  
His vison was red due to blood dripping from his forehead.

"Krystal...Ellis..." Carver muttered,already in the tight grip of Chad and Jaquline.  
Ellis weakly looked over at Carver,fighting the desire to simply pass out.  
Krystal stood up from the bushes,grunting before she charged,her blade in hand as she ran towards the foes.  
Sam smirked under his black helm,turning to look over his shoulders to glance at Krystal before tossing his spear directly towards her.  
The black-colored spear shot straight towards Krystal's body.  
"KRYSTAL!" Ellis screamed in panic,Jace began running towards Krystal but Jaquline quickly tossed her knives at the desperate green ranger,sending her to the ground and stopping her in her tracks.  
Krystal was struck by the spear,her loud screams could be heard as she was sent backwards to the ground in response.

Sam chuckled as his spear flew back to his hands,he then turned to Carver who was still in the grips of the devious purple and pink rangers behind him.  
"Any last words yellow ranger?" Sam asked,his villainous voice bellowed out.  
Carver's lifted his head up to look at the black-clad villain,Sam took the liberty off ripping Carver's helmet off his head.  
The beaten and bruised ginger looked up,his vison slightly blurred and tinted red from the beat down he and his comrades endured.  
Carver,sighed in defeat before looking up at Sam,who had also taken off his helmet in order to rub it in to Carver how much better he was then him.

Carver muttered weakly "You suck..." before spitting on Sam's boot.  
"Simple and lame...befitting of your sorry hide!" Sam exclaimed before slashing the spear sideways across the yellow rangers chest,shooting sparks out of his chest as the ginger's screams echoed through the air.


	11. Episode 11: The Evil Trio Part 3

John's coma dream was going alright so far,unfortunately,John was unaware it was even a dream.

John and his rather cheerful pal Carver walked down the stairs of the school,making their way towards the front gate and off school grounds.  
The two exited the school and headed across the schoolyard towards the front gate.  
John took note of the strange,pink-leaf bearing trees.  
The two eventually exited the school and turned left and right on the streets towards their musical destination.

"So Carver,how's Kendo club?" John asked,turning his view to his yellow-track suit wearing friend.  
"As captain,I think it's just swell." Carver said,grinning widely at John who felt more and more unsure about reality.  
The two's conversation was stopped by the sound of whirling motorcycle engines,the two turned to look behind them and were quickly surrounded by motorcycles circling around them,eventually the motor bikes stopped and the leader of this biker gang,at least he seemed to be considering his bike looked much more detailed then the others,stood up.  
The gangster was wearing a blue-leather jacket,which was zipped up almost entirely,a white shirt barely visable underneath the blue leather.  
His pants were of a similar material and color,with those pants tucked into his black combat boots which were strapped on his feet.  
The mobster pulled off his blue motorcycle helmet to reveal his face,John recognized the face as Ellis...but...who was that...and why did that name just come to him.

"What ya punks doing around here?" Ellis asked,giving an angry grimace to the two school boys.  
"Just leave us alone." Carver shouted out,pulling out his kendo practice blade in an attempt to raise his guard,this made Ellis laugh.  
"Yo gang! head off...I can handle these two kiddos by myself." Ellis ordered,his four followers revved their engines before riding off.  
"Now...just me and you buster..." Ellis said,pulling the blue biking gloves onto his hands before shaping his hands into fists.  
Ellis shot a quick punch to Carver,who simply ducked before slapping the blue-wearing biker with his bamboo sword.  
Ellis growled,gripping the training sword tightly before snapping it in two.  
"HEY!" Carver shouted in protest,but it was cut short by Ellis's quick booted kick to Carver's freckled face,sending him to the ground.  
Ellis looked over his leather-clad shoulder at John,who groaned in fear.  
"You want any half-pint?" Ellis said,John shook his head "No" which made Ellis laugh loudly.  
"You're smarter than Yellow Belly over here...make sure he doesn't hurt too bad." Ellis said as he put his helmet back on his head and drove off.

"Carver?...You okay?" John asked as Carver stood up.  
"Yeah...but my sword...it's seen it's last fight..." Carver said,mourning his training sword.  
"Let's just...get to the concert...okay?" John brought up,patting Carver on the shoulder,causing the ginger to sigh once more before they headed off,but not before burying his sword in the ground underneath one of those strange pink-leaved trees.

The two eventually arrived at a large stadium building,crowds and crowds of people surrounded the building,seemingly spilling into the series of doors in front of the large structure.

"Well this is JUST great! it's crowded." Carver complained,John chuckled as he got a brilliant idea.  
"Hey Carver...I got an idea..." John began,smirking to himself as he looked over across the crowd and saw a fire escape that led up into the stadium.  
"Come on!" John shouted,running through the crowd towards the alley that held the fire escape,Carver followed his friend.  
The two arrived into the alley and looked up and the fire escape,John turned to his friend and gestured to the fire escape before saying "Gimme a lift." to which Carver did just so via cupping his hands together,making space for John to step into.  
John hopped on and then quickly hopped up to the fire escape,desperately grabbing onto the ladder above,which he weighed down just enough to pull it down to ground level as he climbed quickly up the ladder himself.  
Carver jumped onto the ladder after his friend,climbing up to the top,following John up to the top.

"Now...we just gotta go from here." John said as he and Carver kneeled to look through the skylight in the roof,Carver began messing with the lock until he gave up and punched the lock,breaking it and opening the glass door.  
"You first." Carver said,John smirked before hopping through the hole and down to the catwalk inside,Carver followed swiftly.  
The two found themselves on the metal catwalk directly above the large stage,below them they could see the pop star duo preforming,with green and red spotlights flashing on them.  
Their outfits were what'd you expect,made to look cute and fashionable whilst being functionable for dancing and preforming.  
Their outfits were identical almost,both were mostly white but J's outfit was complimented by green ruffles and accents,whilst K's were red.  
Same could be said for their microphones.

"Best seat in the house,I think." Carver said,grinning towards John who only smirked in response.  
The two kept watching til they heard footsteps stomp on the metal catwalk,looking over they saw two men in janitor uniforms,both wore sunglasses and had stone cold expressions on their faces.  
Carver instantly started pleading and lying "Hey there...sirs...we're...we were just...seeing if these catwalks were sturdy...they are,we can assure you." Carver stuttered out,the janitors immediately charged him,but Carver sucker punched on in the stomach before flipping him over his shoulder.  
John jumped over his friend and landed on the other hostile worker,unfortunately for John,that same worker quickly turned the tables and flipping him over the railing,John was quick though and held onto the railing to save himself from falling to the stage below.  
"WoahWoahWoah...ain't this a tad overreacting?" John asked nervously,the janitor simply grimaced before kicking John's fingers,breaking his grip and sending him to the stage below.  
Lucky for the martial artist,he landed on K,the man took note of the girl's hair which was black,all tied in a sidetail on the left of her hair with red tips dyed on the ends.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" K shouted,John chuckled awkwardly as he stood up.  
J ran over to K,her hair was fully green and it was tied up to the right side of her head.  
John felt these two were familiar,they seemed similar but he couldn't pin it.  
"Krysie? Are you okay?" J asked,her voice belowed genuine concern as she gripped her partner's wrists.  
"Yes...I'm fine,this moron fell on me." Krysie said,scowling at John out of frustration.  
Carver fell from the catwalk,onto the stage below,and unlike his pal,he made a crater of shattered wood on the stage.  
The janitors jumped down,landing on their feet,unharmed by the fall.  
"You...you guys aren't human..." John stuttered.

The two janitors sternly reached into their uniforms,the one on the right pulled out a silver and blue wolf-themed phone,which he flipped open,raising up to his side.  
"Wild Access!" The inhuman foe shouted emotionlessly,transforming into the Lunar Wolf ranger.  
John recognized the suit,he felt that his teacher had told him something about this suit...something about a team of heroes...Wild Force...was that the name?  
The Lunar Wolf ranger pulled out his Lunar Cue.  
Lunar Wolf shouted "Blade mode" with as little emotion in his voice as possible,which made him hold it like a sword.

As The Lunar Wolf stood there,ready to fight,his co-worker pulled out a purple wolf-shaped wrist device,which he placed onto his wrist.  
"Jungle Beast." The foe began "Spirit...Unleash!" he finished,transforming into the Purple Wolf ranger.  
This suit,John recognized once more...the words Jungle Fury came to mind...what were these visions of multi-colored super heroes,why did they seem so important to him,like he wanted to be one.

The two wolf rangers charged at him,John held resolve as he ran into the fight.  
ducking under the Lunar Wolf's swings and slashes before elbowing the silver-clad foe in the stomach,which gave the martial artist the open chance to steal the Lunar Cue.  
With his stolen weapon,John immediately spun around and slashed the Purple Wolf straight across,sparks flew as the purple-clad foe flew backwards.

John stood their proudly,til he noticed the stage was now empty as was the whole stadium.  
The crowd was gone,having already evacuated or had disappeared but so had the Lunar Wolf and Purple Wolf Rangers.  
J,and K had ran off long ago with Carver in their hands,leaving John alone on the stage.  
The spotlights were white,they were no longer green or red,John was alone to face to coming foes.  
"IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!" John heard echo,looking around to find the source,John saw them.  
The original Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers stood side by side,bearing their weapons,ready to fight our unmorphed hero.  
What struck him as odd was that both the White and Green rangers were here along side the others.  
John's mind finally snapped,his memories of another reality...the real reality...Carver...Krystal...Ellis...and Jace...they all were in trouble...he tried to help them and failed...now he was here,in this fantasy,he didn't know how to escape...but fighting these mysterious visions of past rangers seemed like the best bet.

John charged the Mighty Morphin' team,beginning by jumping up and kicking the black ranger in the face,sending the silent ranger to the ground,John had stolen his axe.  
Our hero flipped the axe around and cocked it like a gun before swiftly turning around to face the yellow and blue rangers in front of him.  
"POWER AXE!" John shouted before firing,sending the yellow and blue foes off the stage and into the black abyss of the stands below.  
John tossed the axe like a large tomahawk at the pink ranger,who was preparing to fire her arrows at him but she was too late as she was struck by the power axe,which sent her to the ground,face first.  
John ran over to the red ranger next,the two clashed fists and kicks but eventually,the red foe summoned his power sword,which gave him an edge over our hero.  
John was slashed across the chest,sparks flew as he flew backwards slight.

John grunted,looking up at his red,t-rex themed foe who beared his power sword proudly,ready to finish John.  
John raised his hands,ready to defend the blow with all his might.  
The red foe struck his blade down,but instead of a fleshy squish or a devasting crunch...John heard a metal clank,looking up he saw a dragon-themed shield in his hands.  
"Wh-What?!" John mumbled baffled,this white and gold shield in his hands just saved his life.  
John took the time to stand up and bash the shield into the red-helmeted head of his foe,which sent him to the ground.  
John looked towards the green and white rangers,who raised their blades before charging at John.  
The martial artist tossed his shield at the two,it spun and spun as it flew like a deadly frisbee through the air.  
It smashed into the two sixth rangers,sending them to the floor,allowing John to catch his shield confidently.  
John's right hand glew,which was the hand for the opposite arm to his shield arm.  
In his hand was a white dragon morpher,which shocked him. 

"I...I have a morpher?" John asked,he flipped it open and shouted "CALL UPON THE DRAGON!" before being surrounded by white flames.  
When the flames calmed,the martial artist was cloaked in a white dragon defender suit,the claw marks that usually adorning the Dragon Defender uniforms were black insteado the usual white,same went for the boots and gloves.  
The suit also had a golden chest plate,complete with shoulder pads and a crown symbol on the front,whilst his helmet was shaped like a dragon's head like his comrades.  
"Dragon King!" John shouted on instinct,he smirking under his helmet but his personal victory as other rangers came in,charging towards John,ready to take him down.  
"KING SHIELD!" John screamed,raising his shield in front of him,large flames shot out of his back and sent him charging into the crowd of fearless rangers.  
Once he stopped,he turned back and saw he had taken out an entire groups of rangers.  
Dino Thunder white began drawing arrows into the sky,before sending towards John who blocked the golden projectiles with his shield.  
"Ridiculous." John taunted,grabbing Robo Knight and throwing him at the white dino ranger,sending both down to the floor.  
John then slammed his shield into the face of Dino Thunder Black whilst also delivering a swift kick to Dino Charge Gold's stomach.

"If my research is correct,you guys don't hold up at all to the real things." John taunted,feeling the combat high of being a power ranger.  
John then tossed his king shield towards the RPM rangers,while it dealt with those motorized rangers,John continued fighting.  
John began a fist fight with the three spirit rangers,kicking and punching offensively whilst occasionally dodging the skilled strikes of the furious rangers.  
John gripped the black spirit ranger,bashing his helmet-clad head into his green comrade,causing both to fall.  
John meant to deal the with remaining spirit ranger,but his shield came back to him like a boomerrang and bashed into the remaining spirit before hand.  
The white-clad hero caught the shield in response,turning to look behind him.

John quickly took notice that Super Megaforce Silver had jumped into the air,his triton ready to jab the white-clad hero and finish this fight,but John side-stepped which made the silver-foe simply hit the stage floor and miss,but quickly raise his weapon to swing it at John in an effort to knock him down a peg,but John's shield made quick work of that plan.  
John tussled with the silver-pirate ranger,triton meeting shield over and over again until our hero noticed that the Silver Lightspeed ranger was charging at him,this gave him an idea which in put into action by jumping into the air when the silver pirate jabbed again,causing him to miss his intended target and,instead,accidently jab his fellow silver ranger,which took that sixth ranger out of the picture.  
John then threw his shield to his left,in an effort to stop any coming rangers from attacking him whilst he dealt with his foe.  
The white-clad dragon ranger gripped the silver ranger's triton and then spun him around before tossing his and his trito into the rest of the Megaforce Rangers,except for Megaforce Red who actually got the drop on John and got a hit in.

When John stood back up,his shield flew back into his hands just in time for his one on one fight with Megaforce Red,who held his sword confidently whilst he taunted with his opposite hand.  
John smirked under his clean,white helmet before charging forward shield first.  
The almost angel-like red foe slashed his blade at our white-clad hero but was blocked by his shield each time,sparks flying upon each contact.  
John bumped his shield at the red foe,throwing him off his footing,but before John could continue his onslaught,he heard something.  
Quickly dodge rolling to the side,red energy arrows shot past him and at the red foe,defeating the last remaining member of the Megaforce illusions.  
But John had no time to focus on that,as he instead focused on the familiar foe,the foe who had aimmed at him was the Fantasy Force Red ranger...or at least a vision of the suit.  
She fired once more,causing our hero to raise his shield to block the shots as he charged forward,when reaching the foe he smack her point black with the white-dragon like shield.  
John stood up proudly but found he could not move as Fantasy Force Yellow had quickly tied him up,turning his helmet-clad head,our hero saw the yellow-colored ranger gripping his fists in a order to tighten his strings's grip on our hero.  
The Wild West rangers stood side by side,ready to fire their blasters at our trapped hero.  
John struggled,trying his hardest to break free,but when Wild West Red crossed his arms and then nodded his head confidently,as if to signal his comrades to fire.  
John came to terms with this,but as he heard the bang of their blasters,his vision was consumed in white.

And suddenly,John was awake,sitting up quickly quickly patting his bare,tan chest as if to check if that weird purple-black that was still on him but it wasn't...it was laying on the floor.  
John looked down at the goop as it was re-shaping itself and became the white dragon morpher,and with that,the martial artist knew what he had to do.  
John quickly jumped off the table,grabbed the morpher and ran upstairs and out of the Goldfield residence,taking no time to grab a shirt before heading back to the park,hoping he wasn't too late.


	12. Episode 12: Enter Dragon King

Krystal,Jace,Ellis,and Carver all laid on the ground in pain and defeat,their helmets scattered around them,off their heads.  
Their faces covered in brusies,dirt and slight drops of blood as their looked up at the three Devious Dragons that had defeated them.

As his friends laid defeated,near death,John was running as quick as possible,not having taken time to even shirt himself before leaving,as he didn't want to waste time,he had to make it in time.  
John knew a shortcut to the park,so he made a swift left and ran,and kept running.  
The desperate comrade was stopped by the words "Going somewhere!" which stopped him dead in his tracks.  
Turning right around,he saw Travis standing there.  
The young male,like always,had his hands in the pockets of his white trenchcoat,his brown hair tied back regally as he delivered a smirk to the young martial artist.

"So...you're the next white ranger..." Travis said,walking closer to the young martial artist.  
"How'd...How'd you know?" John asked,Travis answered by just shrugging and scoffing loudly.  
"Instinct..." Travis said,sliding his trenchcoat off of his body before tossing it towards John.  
"Put it on,it'd be a lie if I said no one wants to see that but you must be cold." Travis said as John slid the trenchcoat on and then buttoned it up to cover his chest.  
"Thanks Travis..." John said,about to run off once more before Travis yelped out "HEY!" which stopped him again.  
"I'm in a bit of a hurry." John pleaded,Travis shook his head.  
Travis looked regretful as he said,as in a strange tone that sounded like a mix of pride and happiness "Don't...don't let it get to your head kid..." Travis said,John nodded his head and ran off,leaving Travis in just his grey waist coat,light grey tie and white dress shirt as he rolled his shirt's sleeves up to reveal his Rogue morpher before he sighed.

Back with the Dragon Defenders,the four had not moved an inch,too weak to even manage.

"Any last words rangers?" Sam asked,chuckling in all kinds of evil amusement.  
The four all simply grunted as Sam raised his spear,Chad and Jaquline moving out of the way,allowing Sam a clear shot before he threw his spear that would undoubtly mean the end for all four of them.  
He gave a good wind up and then shot it quickly,but his spear was stopped by a loud clank.  
The Devious Dragons looked and saw John adorned in Travis's white trenchcoat,which blew majestically behind him,whilst holding a white,dragon-themed shield in front of him.  
"Sorry for blocking ya like that Sammy...but I feel you ain't in the right state of mind." John said confidently as Sam's spear flew back to him and John lowered his shield.  
"Here y'all go." John said,tossing a small metal box over his shoulder and next to his friends,it opened and revealed a yellow aura that healed their wounds and fixed up their suits as well,allowing them to stand and regain their helmets.

"JOHN!" Krystal shouted,hugging her friend who she feared would not live for much longer.  
"Dude,you're alright?" Ellis asked,unable to even believe what he was seeing.  
"What's with the shield bro?" Carver asked,as clueless as ever,the three didn't even notice Jace's slight irritation at all this.  
"He's OBVIOUSLY a white ranger." Jace hissed,John nodded his head and then flipped open his white dragon morpher.  
"CALL UPON THE DRAGON!" the martial artist called out,one insta-morph later and he was suited up as Dragon King once more.

"Ready..." John said,smirking under his helmet.  
"Ready!" The four called out,drawing out their weapons,but they didn't charge as Krystal tossed her blade to John,he caught it with no thought.  
"Krystal?" John asked,Krystal nodded her head.  
"Remember day one...I was an anti-social punk who's only friend was her girlfriend who was as equally anti-social and punkish as me...and then a monster attacked, handed you,Carver,and Ellis those morphers...and you,without hesitation,gave me it...this is me returning a favor,borrow my blade." Krystal said,John nodded and then looked to Jace.  
"You okay with this?" John asked,Jace sighed.  
"If Krysie is...then...I guess I am too." Jace begrudgingly mumbled out,causing John to chuckle.

"GET THEM!" Sam shouted,Chad went first,swinging his nunchucks like crazy.  
The purple foe swung at Ellis,who was smacked by the swing but this gave Carver the chance to trip Chad,causing him to drop his nunchucks which Carver accidently slashed.  
When Chad hit the ground,black clouds spilled out of him and then flew into the sky.  
Chad moaned in pain as he demorphed,mumbling "What happened.",causing our heroes to notice that his voice lost the evil tone and echo.  
"DESTROY THEIR WEAPONS!" Krystal ordered,Jace had a brilliant idea and shot green arrows at Jaquline,who made careful to move the knives away from the attacks but,in turn,took all the damage herself which sent her backwards and the knives into the air,giving Ellis the chance to jump up into the air and raise his fist.  
"RAPID DRAGON PUNCHES!" Ellis screamed before punching the knives rapidly,destroying each and every last small blade which in turn,had the same effect on Jaquline as destroying those nunchucks did on Chad.  
Sam grit his teeth and spun his spear around before charging at the five rangers,he delivered a mighty swing that smacked the four to the side,and onto the ground.

"Purple and Pink were weaker in comparison for me.." Sam taunted,pausing to allow for him to cackle evilly "...I won't be so easy to defeat." Sam finished,resting his spear on his shoulders.  
The four charged him once more,but Sam slashed each of the heroes,one at a time.  
Krystal followed up her friends,armed with only her bare fists as she ran and winded up a punch that missed,allowing Sam to kick her back to the ground with her friends.  
Sam laughed once more,confident that,despite his comrades being broken free from their master's control...he would stay in power and in trance.  
"Behind You!" A confident voice shouted as Sam realized his spear was pulled out of his hands,he turned quickly just in time to see Travis,fully morphed as the White Rogue,snap the spear into two which made Sam fall to the floor,that black goop seeping out of him like his comrades.

Travis walked up to the five young rangers,they unmorphed as they ran over to one another.

"John...you did good here,as did all of you! Charolette will be happy to hear that not only is John up and running,but the those evil rangers have been dealt with." Travis said,John began taking off Travis's coat which the white rogue glad took back before tossing John some clothes.  
John dressed his upper half,once finished,his team took note of the white tank top,as well as the equally clean and white headband that now adorned his head.

"You five...are quite stunning." Travis said as he finished up picking up the discarded morphers that laid about near the bodies of the three once evil rangers.  
"I'll get these back to Charolette...maybe she can,I don't know,wipe the evil outta them." Travis said,not entirely confident in what he was babbling about.  
Travis dawn his jacket dramatically before sliding the once villainous morphers into his jacket then he morphed once more,allowing him to jump up into the sky,heading towards Charolette's house.

The four original Dragon Defenders turned to their new-found white ranger.

"How'd you get that morpher so quick, can not make morphers that fast." Ellis said,observing the oddness of this situation.  
John pulled out his morpher,looking at the phone-shaped device and sighed.  
"While in that...that...coma,I was in a strange vision,an alternate universe you could say...and then..yada yada yada I got surrounded by all these rangers and had to fight them,and eventually as I kept fighting I got a shield...and that shield led to the morpher,I was unstoppable...it was great...when I woke up that goop that covered my shoulders transformed into the morpher." John explained,gripping his white morpher in his hand.

That next day,school life continued like normal.  
After that bell rang,letting the students out from class,Krystal headed towards the roof like normal,expecting Jace to be there like normal but found Sam leaning against the railing,looking out at the sight in front of him as well as below him.

"S-Sam?" Krystal said,confused to see him here.  
"Krystal...what happened..." Sam asked sternly,Krystal had no words.  
"What happened to those...those vile things?" Sam asked once more,Krystal guessed he meant the morphers.  
"Why would I know?" Krystal asked,trying to pretend she wasn't a Power Ranger,but this made Sam respond with a growl and a mean scowl.  
"Look Krys,I don't know if you're just playing dumb or if I've got the wrong idea but I have it under good idea that you're the Red Ranger..." Sam hissed out in anger,Krystal backed away a bit.  
"I don't know why I'm the one who got cursed with memory of that incident but I am." Sam explained in frustration,Krystal simply asked "What the heck?" in response.  
"Chad and Jaquline don't remember it at all,they have no memory of being psycho...I do." Sam explained in more detail before walking past Krystal,about to leave but he stopped in the doorway.  
"I never...want to be a power ranger ever again...not after that." Sam said,about to leave when Krystal grabbed his arm and stopped him by pulling him back.  
"It wasn't your fault,Orbius and Nathan had you under their spell." Krystal said desperately but Sam simply slapped her hand off of him.  
"I don't care! I almost killed that Joseph kid." Sam shouted,Krystal quickly interjected and said "His name's John." to which Sam barked out "Whatever!" before the air went silent.  
"The...the point is...I don't want to ever do that ever again..." Sam said.  
"We're the heroes Sam." Krystal explained.  
"Oh really? You guys are teenagers who prance around in rainbow spandex...what do you guys actually do?" Sam questioned.  
"If the Power Rangers weren't around,this world would've long since been destroyed." Krystal explained,but Sam wasn't listening.  
"Then why are they able to destroy as well as the supposedly save?" Sam shouted before storming off.  
Leaving Krystal alone,on that roof,to ponder the ridiculous ramblings Sam was spouting out.

Later on that day,Sam walked past Chad and Jaquline,the two getting along rather nicely now.  
Sam passed them and they stopped him,Chad yelping a friendly "Hello!" to the anti-social goth.  
Sam glanced over to the two and sighed loudly,hopelessly almost.  
"What's wrong Sammy?" Jaquline asked,Sam looked over at them,his eyes telling them something was eating him up inside but he simply said emotionlessly "Nothing.." which concerned the purple and pink clad duo.  
"Sam...what's wrong?" Chad asked,Sam growled.  
"I said nothing,I'm fine Chad." Sam said,slightly angry at the constant questioning he was receiving.  
"Sam I know something's wrong,what is it?" Chad asked,Sam sighed and then turned to the purple-clad jock.  
"I feel guilty..." Sam said mysteriously before walking away,leaving Chad and Jaquline in confusion,questioning what their black-clad goth friend meant by that three word sentence. 


	13. Episode 13: New Day

Krystal sat with Jace,Ellis,and Carver in four center seats within the large auditorium.  
Looking around,the red ranger could see Jackie and Chad sitting next to each other in the front two rows on the far left of the room,meanwhile Sam sat by himself in the far back left corner,and she finally noticed John sitting only two rows behind her and her three comrades,she smiled at him and he grinned goofily in response.

"Attention Students,Attention Students." The gruff principal calmly exclaimed,standing behind the podium and into the microphone,which amplified his voice.  
The students's chattering eventually died down which allowed Principal Edwards to continue his speech.  
"Now...as you youngsters know,there have been some recent disturbances in our fair city..." the principal said as seriously and professionally as he could. "...some say these attacks are the work of monsters,but I assure you all that these "attacks" are simply the work of rebels and criminals." Principal Edwards added,at this point Krystal took note of Nathan,who sat in the row in front of her and her friends as he had turned over to glare at our red-clad hero,making her feel unsafe.

"Now...a young scholar has courageously volunteered to help hunt down these heathens." Principal Edwards announced,and to the horror of our colorful heroes,Nathan stood up and joined the none-the-wiser principal on the stage.  
"I look forward to making this school and this town...a better place..." Nathan said,smirking sinisterly as he turned,glaring at the four main rangers he knew would cause him problems.

After the assembly,Krystal had ran out quickly which caused Ellis and Carver to chase after Jace who was already after Krystal.  
Meanwhile,John had casually made his way to the roof while Chad and Jackie decided to make their way out of the school,with Sam heading to the library for some peace and quiet.

"Krysie? You feelin' alright?" Carver asked,Krystal turned to her yellow clad friend.  
"Yeah...I'm...I'm fine...just...nervous." Krystal said nervously,proving to her yellow friend as well as her blue and green comrades that this was no joke.  
"Nathan can't do too much whilst in the principal's good graces." Ellis assured his leader with logic,Jace and Carver nodded in agreement.  
At this point,their morphers beeped and they answered the call.  
"Yo! ,what's the matter?" Carver answered,after a quick nodded the four all hung up and looked at one another.  
"We gotta get down to the command center." Ellis said,the other three shouted "right!" in unison before they all ran off.

Meanwhile Sam sat in the library alone,just as he liked it,leaving the gothic boy with his book.  
Sadly,the young teen's reading was interrupted by Nathan,who came in and slammed his hand down on the table in front of Sam.  
"Hey there Sammy-boy." Nathan said,with the kind of evil friendliness you'd expect from a villain like him.  
"Go away "Golden Boy"...I'm reading." Sam responded with,causing Nathan to growl quietly.  
"You're mouthy for such a weak minded ex-black ranger." Nathan said,this caused Sam to twitch in frustration.  
"Don' . . .Again." Sam barked out as he stood up,Nathan simply smiled and gave the goth a series of tauntingly slow claps.  
"Someone grew a pair...too bad you can't touch me." Nathan said,smirking evilly with confidence,causing Sam to get closer to the evil gold ranger and growl.  
"I suggest you get out of here." Sam said,Nathan chuckled and sighed,replying with "Chill out boy..." before stopping to grab Sam's arm hard,on the verge of breaking the goth's arm. "...or I'll have to make you!" Nathan hissed,Sam grunting in pain as the golden foe gripped the goth's arm tightly,tightening his grip slowly.

"Let me go." Sam grunted out,causing Nathan to simply chuckle before looking around.  
The devious teen pulled out his gold baton out of his vest,smirking evilly once he saw Sam's face turn to an expression of fear.  
"So...you have your memory...good...I was right on my assumption." Nathan said as golden light engulfed him and then he was morphed into his Gold Knight form once more and then kicked Sam into shelves of books,followed up by the goth's body being sent through the wall and into the hallway.

Sam weakly tried to get up,shaking his head and coming to his senses.  
The teen looked up and then rolled out of the way of the incoming slash from Nathan.

"Not so tough without your powers,huh?" Nathan taunted,his voice booming and echoing smuggly.  
Sam stood up and growled aggressively,at this point John had run onto the scene.  
"Who are you?!" Sam shouted,not recognizing the martial artist.  
"Not important...you need to get out of here...now!" John ordered before pulling out his morpher.  
"CALL UPON THE DRAGON!" The martial artist screamed,summoning white flames to engulf his body and drown him in fire.  
Sam's eyes widened as John became the Dragon King once more.

John summoned his large dragon shield onto his right arm and then glanced over at Sam.  
"If you wanna be helpful,then get yourself somewhere safe." John ordered Sam,as the goth ran away four more Dragon Defenders ran pasted him,already morphed and heading towards the fight.

"Rangers...just in time." Nathan said evilly before pulling out a silver capsule the size of a battery.  
"What's that?" Krystal asked,causing the gold knight to chuckle.  
"Just a new thing me and master Orbius came up with...makes summoning his experments a lot easier." Nathan explained before clicking a tab on the side of the capsule and then tossing it to the ground.  
A puff of smoke appeared briefly before clearing to reveal a large monster,it looked like a humanoid monster,it looked sinister but somewhat like a demon beetle.

"Rangers...meet Ozotto..." Nathan said,before slamming his fist against his shield,which teleported him out of sight and leaving our heroes to fight Ozotto.  
"Alright rangers! Let's beat this monster to the ground!" John shouted,his four friends nodded their heads "Yes!" in response and then ran alongside one another towards Ozotto.

John charged into the monster,pushing the foe backwards,sending the foe flying towards a ready Carver who swung his axe,striking the foe into the back.  
"GOTCHA!" Carver shouted,but the yellow ranger's pride was quickly destroyed when he heard monsterous chuckles come from the strucken foe.  
"Don't get to cocky..." Ozotto said menacingly before he grabbed Carver's neck from behind him and threw him over his shoulder and towards John,who decided quickly to catch his friend.  
Ozotto stood up straight before gripping the still-stuck axe in his back,taking it out and then softly tossing it to the ground in front of John and Carver.  
"Woah...what is this guy?" Jace asked,both impressed and horrified by their foes.  
"Master Orbius created me to be the perfect lifeform...complete with the inablity to feel pain...strike me all you want! slice me! kick me! abuse me! do whatever,I shall not fall!" Ozotto boasted loudly.  
"Let me get a crack at it!" Krystal shouted,drawing her blade before running up to the beast and striking her blade straight into it's large shoulder,cutting rather deep truth be told.  
"Not so smug now,huh?" Krystal taunted,causing Ozotto to smirk.  
"What's so funny?" Krystal asked,before turning her attention to her previously made cut which had almost entirely healed,save for the large blade still sticking through the beast's body.  
"Could you be a dear and remove your blade from me?!" Ozotto smuggly asked,as if to mock Krystal before he simply kicked her off him and then tossed her sword towards her soon after,lucky for her John slipped in and blocked the blade with his shield.

"This punk is much more difficult then we imagined!" Ellis shouted,his fists raised and ready to fight.  
"Really...cus I expected him to be a simple cakewalk." Jace replied,causing Carver to say "Really?" in legit question,which made Jace laugh and Ellis groan.  
"Guys...ready yourselves." Krystal ordered,the five were ready to fight. 


	14. Episode 14: What Comes Next

The four rangers charged towards Ozotto all at once.  
Krystal slashed at Ozotto,who ducked and then punched upwards towards the red ranger,but John slid in front and blocked the attack with his shield.

Ozotto growled as he glared at John,he then grabbed the white ranger's shield and struggled and fought with John's grip in order to steal it,eventually he did and slammed John in his helmet-clad face with his own shield,sending the white ranger flying into a nearby wall.  
Krystal spun her blade before slashing in at Ozotto's chest,which did leave a mark for only a second before it healed.  
The red ranger looked up in shock,causing Ozotto to laugh evilly before he spartan kicked the red heroine back,but lucky for her Jace caught her.

"FACE IT RANGERS! NONE OF YOU CAN EVEN LEAVE A DENT IN ME!" Ozotto boasted before cackling evilly,John growled in frustration before tossing his shield at the boastful fiend,catching him off guard and sending the fiend to the ground.  
"ALRIGHT!" John shouted victoriously whilst his sheild shot back to him hand.  
Jace cocked her crossbow and shot rapid green arrows at Ozotto,which caused large explosions to surround him.  
"Good shot Jace!" Krystal congratulated as she patted her green-clad girlfriend on the back.  
Ozotto stood up,angry and growling.  
"YOU TWERPS ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT!" Ozotto shouted out of anger.  
"Wait! We need to stun him to cause any damage to him!" Ellis shouted,informing his teammates of this fact and they responded with head nods of confirmation.  
Krystal spun her dragon blade,preparing to strike before Ellis jumped over her and began punching and slapping the fiend rapidly,eventually stunning him.  
This was Krystal's moment to strike,she jumped into the air,John slid under her which allowed the red ranger to land on her white comrade's shield.  
John launched his red leader towards Ozotto,she stabbed him straight through the chest.  
Ozotto screamed loudly,his voice cracking and distorting as he exploded in a barrage of red,yellow,blue,green,and white smoke.  
"ALRIGHT!" The team of five shouted loudly and proudly as they turned their backs to their fallen foe.

Lord Orbius had been watching from his lair,but once his monster slave had fallen,the lord stood up in anger.  
"I CAN NOT BELIEVE THIS!" Orbius screamed,he stomped over to Lord Zed's staff and then rose it up to the sky.  
"BY THE POWER OF MY POWERFUL LORD ZED! REVIVE THIS MONSTER AND MAKE IT GROW!" Orbius shouted loudly,purple lightning struck from the sky and down into the staff.

Back with our heroes,they were shocked to see large purple lightning surround the spot where Ozotto once stood.  
Ozotto stood back to his feet after being restored and pieced together by Lord Orbius's borrowed power.  
"THANK YOU LORD ORBIUS! I SHALL NOT...not...not." Ozotto's proud shout was quickly turned into weak whimpers.  
"What is...what is happening to me!?" Ozotto screamed in pain as he was beginning to grow to larger and larger sizes,the quick thinking John grabbed the monster and tossed him out of a nearby window as he could tell it was gonna grow to a large size.  
"Ooooooh no!" Carver said,shaking his head with doubt as the monster's large size proved to tower over our heroes.

Krystal pulled out her Dragon Morpher,speaking into it like a communicator.

"Hey! ,little help here!" Krystal asked,Charolette knew what she meant and sent out the zords.  
The red,blue,green,and yellow giant robot dragons quickly flew on to the scene.  
Krystal,Ellis,Jace,and Carver all jumped into the air and landed within their respective zords.  
"Dragons! Combine your powers!" The four rangers shouted,combing into the Dragon Defense Megazord,John was left on the ground as he lacked a place within the Megazord.  
Just then! John's shield started glowing,he backed up and then tossed the shining shield into the air.  
The glowing symbol of dragon pride exploded into a bright white light before becoming the Dragon King Megazord.  
This giant robot was,like the main Megazord,looked like a anthromorphic dragon robot but unlike the main Megazord,John's Megazord was completely white with gold accents,it also held a larger version of John's existing shield.

The giant Ozotto stepped back in fear and surprise.  
"WHA-I mean...No matter,I shall defeat you both!" Ozotto shouted loudly.  
John sat within his zord proudly,standing on a platform within it's chest,he ran in place which made the Megazord charge at Ozotto.  
John reached his hands,his Megazord responded by gripping Ozotto and then tackling the monster to the ground.  
Meanwhile,within the Dragon Defense Megazord,a blue spotlight shined around Ellis as the Megazord went into Brawler Mode,which granted it large duplicates of Ellis's gauntlets.  
The Dragon King Megazord stood up,holding Ozotto in a tight hold left the fiend easily beaten.  
Ellis jumped,and the Dragon Defense Megazord replicated this movement.  
Ellis then landed down,his right fist forward and in return,The Dragon Defense Megazord jumped down and struck Ozotto clear in the chest.  
Ellis then stood up straight and began rapidly delivering punches in front of him,which as you'd expect,caused the Megazord to strike rapidly and quickly at Ozotto,who was forced to take every blow.  
"LET'S FINISH THIS!" John shouted,before kneeing the air which made the Dragon King Megazord knee Ozotto in the back.  
The Dragon King Megazord stepped out of the way as Ozotto fell to his knees,panting heavily as he tried to catch his breath.

Within the Dragon Defense Megazord,indivually colored spotlight shined down on each of the four rangers,who all moved in perfect unison.  
"WE CALL UPON THE DRAGON!" The four all shouted as they stood at the ready.  
"FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINAL FLAME!" The four screamed violently causing their zords to seperate and revert back to their indiviual dragon forms,but the form were quickly covered in their individually colored flames before they swarmed Ozotto.  
Jace,Carver,and Ellis all commanded their zords to wrap themselves around the fiend before Krystal charged her zord straight at the monster,finishing him off.

The five rangers met each other on the ground,their zords retreating back to HQ as Ozotto's large body evaporated into black goop.  
The rangers demorphed and looked at one another.  
"Looks like that guy's toast!" Carver shouted,expected everyone to laugh but they stayed silent.

Meanwhile,Charolette sat at her desk when she received a phone call but not from the Dragon Communicator or even from her Fantasy morpher but from her regular phone which hung on the wall.  
The red-clad teacher stood up and answered the call.  
"Hello! Goldfield residence,Charolette Goldfield speaking." Charolette said politely.  
"Yes...This is Makoto Tamura...I wanna ask you about your father...I have reason to believe he worked with my father." The caller responded with,Charolette's heart dropped upon hearing the mention of her father.  
"Sure thing...what about?" Charolette asked,trying to keep her composure.  
"Well actually...I want to talk to you...in person...if that's okay." the caller said,obviously meaning well.  
"Sure...if you are truly being real about this...meet me at the Power Rangers History Center in Angel Grove,California." Charolette said.  
"Okay...meet you there...It might take me a bit though." the caller who had revealed himself to be named Makoto earlier said.  
"Oh! Why's that?" Charolette asked,getting suspicious.  
"Simple...I live in Leawood...and I know Angel Grove's alittle more south of California...see you tomorrow,late morning." Makoto said before hanging up.

Charolette was skeptical of this mysterious Makoto Tamura,but the mention of her father made her curious...maybe too curious for her own good.


	15. Episode 15: Showstopper Pt1

Krystal sat in her desk,turned around to talk to her friends.  
Jace sat in the desk directly next to Krystal,while Ellis sat directly behind his red-clad comrade with Carver sitting next to him and behind Jace.

The door to the classroom slammed,the entirity of students in the room turned to see their subsitute.  
A familiar adult who wore a white dress shirt,a blue tie,and grey slacks.  
Travis,who turned out to be this very professional teacher,turned to the class as he walked to Charolette's desk.

"I'm Travis...Just call me Travis." Travis said,a random student raised their hand from the back.  
"Why can't we just call you by your last name like a real teacher?" The student asked,making Travis chuckle.  
"Because I'm not a teacher kiddo,I'm a fill in." Travis admitted,turning around to right the name "TRAVIS" in big bold letters on the board.  
"Is this understood?" Travis asked smuggly,everyone nodded "Yes." in response.

After what felt like forever,the bell finally rang,signalling Travis to slam his book shut and look at his fleeing class.  
"You kids be safe..." Travis called out as he pulled off his silver-rimmed glasses and sat down at Charolette's desk.  
"Holy heck...this job is frustrating." Travis admitted to an empty classroom.  
Before the white rogue could catch his breath,the classroom's door slammed open to reveal a hyper-active young teen girl wearing a cyan hoodie,the sleeves rolled up to her elbows of course,which coated a white v-neck shirt underneath.  
Meanwhile,a white skirt wrapped around her legs down to her mid-thigh,while her legs from the knees down were clad in bright cyan kneesocks,while her feet disappeared in cyan sneakers.  
Her long black hair complimenting her dark skin and bright facial expression,which glew with hyperactive excitement.

"Oh good god...who are you?" Travis asked,trying to hide his short fuse that took the place of his patience.  
"My name is Hope! Hope Masterson! My goal is to make friends with every single soul I come across!" Hope shouted proudly,grinning pridefully.  
"Well...nice to meet you Hope...I'm Tra-" Travis tried introducing himself.  
"I know well who you are Travis." Hope interrupted.  
"You do?" Travis asked,seriously confused by all this.  
"Yes I do! you are the legendary White Rogue." Hope stated,catching Travis off guard,the adult stood up and quickly shut the door of his borrowed classroom before glancing over his shoulder at the cyan-clad girl.

" . .That." Travis spoke slowly and with aggrivation.  
"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeell." Hope said,grinning widely as she drug out the one word.  
The girl pulled out a cyan dragon morpher and showed it to the rogue,who swiped the strange and unfamiliar morpher from her hands.  
"How and Where did you get this?!" Travis shouted,demanding answers.  
"Well...that's an interesting story.." Hope began,swiping her morpher back "..You have to beat me to learn that one!" Hope finished her sentence before turning and walking towards the windows behind her.  
"What...what are you doing?" Travis asked,his voice shaking.  
Hope turned to him,smiled and then jumped out of the now open window and was headed towards to the schoolyard outside.

"CALL UPON THE DRAGON!" Hope screamed as she flipped her morpher out,her body was then engulfed in cyan flames,all the while she continued to fall towards the ground.  
When the mysterious new ranger landed,she was fully morphed into the Cyan Dragon Ranger.

The Cyan ranger turned and looked up at the open window,looking at the 2nd floor classroom.

"YOU COMING DOWN?" Hope asked,her arms outwards as if to express the message of "come and get me" to Travis,who was not going to take this mocking lying down.  
Travis pulled out his morpher,then spun out the white card in his other hand then shoved it into his morpher.  
"Go Go Fantasy Force..." Travis whispered to himself as he morphed into his familiar white rogue suit.  
The now fully morphed white rogue jumped through the widow and landed only feet away from his cyan opponent.  
"So what's your weapon kiddo?" Travis asked,resting his sword on his shoulder in confidence.  
"I AM GLAD YOU ASKED!" Hope shouted,her right fist raised to the sky,she then opened her palm and cyan flames shaped into the form of a dragon-themed uzi-like gun,she then repeated this motion with the opposite hand,she now held two cyan,dragon-like guns.  
"Never fear my idol! I never miss my mark!" Hope shouted proudly before she held up her blasters and fired cyan shots repeatedly at Travis,who slashed his blade repeatedly to block each blast.  
"You may never miss...but that doesn't mean it'll hit me." Travis said confidently,the white rogue followed up by charging at the cyan ranger,she continued firing at the charging white foe.

Meanwhile.

Krystal stood in line with Jace,and Sam all stood outside of some stadium.  
"I can't wait to get inside." Jace said,gripping her girlfriend's red jacket,Krystal smiled at her love happily.  
"I know right?" Krystal simply said,chuckling within her words as she brushed her girlfriend's green hair with her hands.  
"I can't wait to see Outerfell in concert,that'll be cool." Sam said calmly,masking his excitement.  
"Ugh...how long til they open the doors." Jace complained,trying to look over those in front of her to see the doors of the stadium,then the door was opened and the crowd stampeded in,our heroes following in an effort to not be run over.  
The group eventually grouped up,every fan of this Outerfell were surrounding a stage.

This stage lit up with spotlights,a blue spotlight lit up a young adult male,he began playing his blue Gibson Flying V guitar.  
The adult kept his focus on playing his sapphire guitar,his eyes closed as he bopped his head to the music her dished out.  
His appearance was cool and collected,he wore his long brown hair in a very masculine ponytail which rested on his back,his torso clad in a blue shirt that had it's sleeves ripped off,his legs wrapped in light blue denim jeans,the trousers being held up by a studded belt with a very showy buckle that had a blue star in the middle,his feet were protected by combat boots.

The next step of the bands performance was to illuminate their bass player with an emerald-colored spotlight.  
This member was a slightly older gentleman with darker skin,his face had well-trimmed facial hair that clung to his face and complimented his styled but shaggy black hair.  
The man's torso was clad in a light green t-shirt,with a darker emerald vest over that,his arms both had green faux tribal tattoos while his legs were wrapped in white denim jeans,he also had a studded belt but it hung on the left side of his pants,it's buckle had a green star to match his color motif,while his feet were clad in green converse sneakers.  
His bass was a emerald-colored Gibson SG and he held it in a relaxed and casual manner,a sly grin worn on his face as he glanced at the audience.

Two yellow spotlights illuminated someone behind the two of them,this turned out to be their drummer.  
The drummer wore his hair in an unruly brown pompadaur,which was obviously styled to be stylishly messy,his facial expression shined an excited grin as the young teen happily drummed away with pleasure.  
The happy drummer wore a sleeveless yellow puffed jacket,which underneath he wore a simple white t-shirt,his legs were loosely clad in baggy jeans that reached just abit over his knees,his legs clad in black tights while his feet wore yellow sneakers.  
The energetic drummer wore a studded belt around his hips,with a showy buckle on it's center,this buckle had a bright yellow star decorating it's center.  
His drum set was pretty standard,of course it followed his yellow color motif.

A pink spotlight shined over a young girl who stood only a few feet next to the drummer,she was playing a pink keyboard.  
The girl was around the same as the drummer,she wore her long dark brown hair in a high ponytail that went halfway down her back.  
Her face was sly as she smirked to herself,her eyes covered by her pink-tinted circular sunglasses while her body was clad in a pink hoodie with a white shirt underneath,she had small denim shorts wrapped around her hips,with what would be exposed legs were clad in black tights that wrapped around her thighs and legs nicely which led into her feet which wore four inch ankle boots.  
Like the band mates she had followed up,a showy belt buckle with a pink star in the center rested in the center of her her studded belt.

To finish off this group,four red spotlights lit up one after another before all swinging their light to the center front of the stage,where a microphone stand stood.

A young blonde woman strutted across the stage,as she passed by the blue-clad guitarist she glided her hand over the boys shoulder,smiling as she continued her strut towards the stand.  
Her long,wavy blonde hair glided gracefully behind her,as did the scarlet red vest that nicely wrapped around her torso,while a white tank-top rested on her torso underneath.  
A dark red plaid skirt wrapped nicely around her legs,while a studded belt with a showy belt buckle rested around her hips,the buckle predictably had a red star in it's center.  
Her exposed legs were wrapped in complimenting black tights,with knee-high brown boots covering her feet,these boots had five-inch heels leaving her feet in a sexy slant.

The blonde lead singer began singing into a sparkly red microphone,to which the audience screamed loudly and excitedly at.  
The audience went crazy as the blonde front girl continued singing,she strutted around the stage,passing by her band mates but not daring to stop singing as she did all of this.  
The drummer meanwhile kept on,occasionally flipping a drumstick into the air so he could catch it.  
Meanwhile,the calm blue-clad guitarist continued to strum quietly and with great focus,trying his hardest to avoid being distracted in anyway possible.

As the concert went on,halfway across town away from the stadium,and back at the school grounds.  
Travis and Hope continued their clash against one another,with Travis still reflecting and deflecting the rapid fire of Hope's uzi-like blasters with his rogue blade.

"You gotta stop at some point little girl!" Travis shouted,obviously exhausted as he shouted his taunt.  
"Not...Not a chance!" Hope whipped back at him,she too was obviously out of breath but neither she nor Travis were willing to call it quits.  
Travis took a deep breath and then stabbed his blade into the grass before standing straight up,back on his feet.  
"ROGUE DUPLICATION!" Travis called out before he pulled his sword from the ground and began slashing the air in front of him,with every slash,another duplicate of the White Rogue appeared and chaged at Hope.  
The Cyan ranger's only response was to keep firing,she started out strong and even took out a few duplicates but eventually the stampede of rogue clones were too much and they quickly slashed past her,dealing damage with every charge of every clone.

Travis chuckled,flipped his blade in the air,caught it and then charged at Hope,ready to finish this fight.  
The White Rogue charged blade first into Hope,but was stopped pre-maturely by Hope having used her blasters to block the jab before she kicked the man away from her,sending him flying into a nearby tree.  
Travis stood up,picking up his blade with the intent to charge at the Cyan ranger once more but then he heard a monster stomping past the school and,in turn,past his fight.

"What's wrong? You giving up?" Hope asked,obviously mocking and taunting her white-clad opponent.  
"No,you child...I hear something." Travis said,irritated at his cyan foe's immaturity.  
"So what? Not your problem right now nor is it mine!" Hope shouted out,this made Travis furious,the white rogue took a deep breath and then demorphed.  
"What are you doing?" Hope asked,Travis walked up to the cyan ranger and took her helmet off her head.

"Listen here kiddo...being a Power Ranger isn't all rainbow uniforms and fun adventures." Travis began lecturing,glaring the girl straight in the eyes.  
"You're job is to protect the weak and defenseless..." Travis continued.  
"Jeez...You need to chill out,don't you guys have a whole team?" Hope complained but this made Travis grip Hope's shoulders,she demorphed out of fear and pain.  
"SHUT UP!" Travis screamed,dropping the teenager to the ground.  
"I CAN"T BELIEVE YOU! YOU'RE SO...SO RECKLESS AND ARGUMENTATIVE!" Travis shouted,his eyes went wide as he remembered something that happened years ago,but he remembered like it was yesterday.

Years ago,back when Travis,Charolette,and every other Fantasy Force ranger were still teenagers with attitude,back when his father was still alive and kicking.  
Travis remembered that time he had still lived up to the name "White Rogue" and was locked up in a cage with Charolette and his father...Xander...Travis remembered being so furious at his dad...and he remembered that conversation they so far back...so many years ago.

"Why...why was I blue?" Travis asked,Xander looked at his son and raised an eyebrow causing the boy to repeat "Why was I the blue?".

Xander stood there silently,which only helped in raising Travis anger and frustration.

"Charolette...she's selfless,caring,and forgiving...she has never once attacked you even after you almost killed so many people she holds dear...she never once hated you...she just beat herself up about it...she still hasn't given up on you..." Xander explained,but this only made Travis growl and shake his head in frustration.

"That's it?!..Charolette was red because...because..." Travis said,trying to piece it together with his father stopping him by saying "Because she's pure.".

"And I wasn't!?" Travis bursted outloud,Xander chuckled out of slight amusement by his son's oblivious nature.

"No...you weren't...you were always reckless and argumentative...you were always so stubborn and stupid." Xander explained,Travis growled at this truth.

Travis remembered that day so well...and here he was describing this pesky,immature,downright irritating teenage girl with the same two words his father had used to describe him.  
And it made sense,he didn't exactly live up to the standards he said a ranger must live up to.

Travis snapped out of his little walk down memory lane and looked at the girl who just stood back up.

"You have one shot...Help me find and take down that monster...and I'll accept you as a ranger...okay?" Travis said,holding his hand out for the cyan-clad girl who looked up at him and smirked.  
"YOU BET!" Hope shouted out,gripping her hero's hand and shaking it.

"OOOOOOH THIS IS SUPER HOT! I'M SO FIRED UP!" Hope shouted out excitedly,Travis groaned and shook his head.  
"Calm down...let's go!" Travis said before he and the young ranger charged in the direction the monster went.


	16. Episode 16: Showstopper Pt2

At the concert,the crowd of punks were all jumping up and down,letting the alternative rock of Outerfell into them.

As the music played on,a large monster stomped outside,it's loud steps drowned out by the alternative rock blasting inside.

The monster walked towards the entrance to the stadium,the two guards already ran away at the mere sight of the large beast.  
The monsterous foe resembled a large lion dressed up like a scottish knight,it continued it's stomp towards the stadium but was shot in the back by rapid cyan fire,causing the beast to turn around and see a fully morphed Hope,decked out in her Cyan Dragon Defender suit while holding her two dragon-themed blasters in her hands.

"Now now Whiskers! You wouldn't wanna disturb those kids now,would ya?" Hope taunted,causing the beast to growl.  
"All by yourself lassie?" The lion barked out in a scottish accent,a smirk appearing on his whiskered face.  
"She has a little help." Travis smarted off from behind the scottish lion,who looked over his shoulder to see the White Rogue standing behind him,his arms crossed.  
"Fancy seeing you here buster." Travis taunted before jumping into the air and kicking the scottish lion across the face,sending him staggering away from Travis.

Suddenly Ellis and Carver stood on the foe's right,both already morphed.  
With Jackie and Chad appearing on his left,also morphed.

"We brought a group of friends." Travis taunted.  
"Don't you...Powerful Rangers normally have a red leading the charge?" The monster asked,Travis shook his helmetted head as his comrades stood next to him.  
"Some of our ranks are off today,but not like we need a whole lot of help taking you down!" Hope adding,being as cocky as ever.  
Carver and Ellis charged first,weapons ready as the blue ranger jumped into the air and slammed his flaming fist into the lion's body,stunning him and allowing Carver to send his axe hurling towards the foe quickly.

The scottish monster was sent to the floor,he rolled on the groun til he reached Jackie's feet.  
"Oh my god,it off my boots!" Jackie shouted as she kicked the foe,sending him hurling towards Chad who tackled the monster and began punching the monster repeatedly in the face before jumping off of him.  
"TIME TO FINISH YOU OFF!" Travis screamed,several white rogues appearing around him before the gang charged at the lion beast,these clones kept surrounding him until about a good a hundred rogues were dog piled onto the monster.  
"Now!" Travis shouted.

"SELF DESTRUCT!" Travis screamed,his clones all exploded in unison,destroying the monster.

"Nice!" Hope shouted,jumping to Travis's side before patting his shoulder.  
"And we didn't even need Krys." Chad commented confidently,chuckling as he and his friends all demorphed.  
John ran up to the group,breathing heavy as he leaned his hands on his knees.  
"I'm...I'm here...I'm here...I'm...I'm late,aren't I?" John panted out,glancing up to see his comrades all nod their heads "Yes." in unison.  
A crowd of knights ran up to our heroes,surrounding them before they all remorphed in an impressive show of colored flames before they all ran in differing directions,fighting off the foes.  
Krystal,Jace,and Sam all jumped off the stadium room,morphing on their ways down and then joining the fight.

As all of the Dragon Defenders fought on,the band of Outerfell all stood on the roof,watching the fight between mooks and rangers.

"I wanna get down there and kick some ass!" Brendon shouted,slamming his fists together in frustration.  
"Oh come on darling,let the kids have their fun...we deserve rest anyhow." Scarlet add,patting Brendon on his back while giggling.  
"Yeah Brendon,you need to relax more often." Joel added,smiling nicely at his blue-clad bandmate with his relaxed stance.  
"Yeah bro! Now come on,let's go grab something to eat before we hit the road!" Tom shouted,hopping to his feet.  
"Tom's right guys,I'm starving." Hayley added,skipping past her friends over to Tom.  
"I could go for some food." Joel added,smirking kindly.  
"Fine...whatever..." Brendon sighed out.  
Scarlet smiled and then looked at her bandmates,she flipped her blonde hair and then agreed before the band all walked off.

The defenders all took quick breathes as the foes were defeated,resting on the ground quietly.

"I think...I think that's the lot of them..." Carver said,his tired voice sounding victorious.  
"AWESOME!" Hope shouted excitedly as she jumped up in place,Travis crossed his arms and sighed,a smirk carving on his face.  
"Chill out kiddo..." Travis said,Krystal placed her hand on the adult's shoulder as everyone demorphed.  
"Oh come on Travis...this is her first real fight." Krystal said,she then paused and took a moment to release that she hadn't seen this ranger yet.  
"Wait!? Who is this woman?" Jace shouted in shock,running up to Travis's other side and pointing at the cyan ranger.  
"This is Hope...she's the...the Cyan ranger,apparently." Travis said,the whole rest of the team smiled at her as Krystal walked up to her and extended her hand.  
"Welcome the team!" Krystal exclaimed happily,Hope grinned and then shook the red leader's hand excitedly.

Meanwhile

Lord Orbius walked through his lair over to a black metal chamber,smoke emerged from the pod as it slammed opened.  
Nathan emerged from the pod,his body completely bare as it had to be regrown due to his utter destruction at the hands of those suited heroes.

"Nathan...how do you feel?" Orbius asked slowly as Nathan regrouped his thoughts.  
"Alive..." Nathan said quietly as he stepped out of the pod,he then grabbed his master by the neck.  
"WH-What are you doing!" Orbius shouted,struggling to breath through the betrayal.  
"I'll be taking over from here you old geezer!" Nathan screamed,snapping Orbius's neck and killing the once powerful evil lord.  
"I'll be taking this..." Nathan said as he clad himself in clothes that more befit his villainous role,complete with black pants,knee high boots,a gold waist coat over a black sleeved shirt.  
Completing the look was Orbius's lab coat that now adorned Nathan's body.

The newly revived Gold Knight laughed evilly as he recovered his Gold Wand and then looked over at the Zed staff.  
"I have an idea..." Nathan walked over to the staff,then proceeded to snap his baton in two to reveal the gold stone within,he then places the gem of pure gold energy into the Z of the Zed staff.  
The metal began being encased in bolts of gold lightning,which engulfed the staff as Nathan grabbed the staff.

"I AM IN CONTROL NOW! WATCH OUT RANGERS!" Nathan shouted loudly into the air,Orbius's body evaporated into ash as his once loyal comrade soaked in the victory of the betrayal.


	17. Episode 17: What Follows Part 1

Charolette walked up the hill in a cemetary,she wore her work clothes and carried flowers in her left hand,eventually reaching her Dad's grave.

The adult woman squeaked in surprise,noticing her brother standing over their dad's resting place.  
The man in the white three-piece suit turned to see his sister and smiled,delivering a simple "Hey there!" to the teacher.  
"Hi Travis...what brings you here?" Charolette asked,smiling as she walked over to her brother's side.  
"Him...what else?" Travis replied,as he spoke his sister had placed the flowers on the grave.  
"Yeah..." Charolette mutter out weakly,the two stood over their father's grave,Travis sighed and turned his attention to his sister.

"Remember way back when...when we were like six or seven or something." Travis asked,Charolette giggled,replying as she replied "You can't even remember what age we were." which made Travis chuckle.  
"Yeah...but think...I remember we were like really young,and I'd keep talking big...I constantly got in fights with other kids." Travis explained.  
"I remember...we met Ernie like that...you were in another one of your fights,and it was Ernie who backed you up." Charoletted added,the siblings laughed together over memories

The two continued their laughter until they noticed Carver,the usually chipper yellow ranger was dressed in a depressing but fitting black suit,of course his tie was still yellow as to remind you it was still him.

"Is that Carver?" Travis asked quietly,Charolette nodded "yes" in order to keep their presence hidden.  
The two adults tried to overhear the young ginger,who let out a sigh.  
"Hey...How ya doing." Carver said,the two observers noticed Carver held a fold out chair in his left hand,which he slowly unfolded and sat in,under his right hand was a 6-pack of bottled tea,he pulled out one,undid the lid and drank in-between his words.  
"I hope you're doing good...me...I'm doing awesome,I mean it! Remember Krystal,and Ellis...and Jace...and too!" Carver asked,obviously talking to whoever's grave he was visiting.  
"Well John,remember John was the guy who was 's assistant,well he became our white ranger,he makes an awesome ranger...he reminds me of you honestly...he's honest...and heroic...and risks his life for others...like what you did..." Carver lamented,the end of his sentence bringing tears to his eyes.

Charolette and Travis both felt it was immoral and wrong for them to continue to eavesdrop of the mourning teen and decided to leave,as they walked down the hill,Travis tried to spark conversation again.  
"So...any plans on what to name the kid?" Travis asked,trying to lift the awkward tension surrounding them at the moment.  
"No...Anthony said he wanted to wait until the kid was born,something about it being "in the moment" or something." Charolette answered,her answer amusing Travis.  
"Anthony has always been up his own-" Travis began talking,Charolette cutting him off by saying "Oh come on! He's not THAAAT bad." which made Travis chuckle,the siblings began laughing together.

Meanwhile,Anthony sat in his house,on the large yellow couch in their living room as he flipped through parenting magazine after parenting magazine.

"A hundred and one ways you can fail as a parent?...I didn't realize there were so many ways to fail." Anthony said to himself,obviously stressed.  
Krystal came in,Jace following her through the front door,the teenage couple laughing together.  
"Whatcha girls laughing at?" Anthony asked,not directing his attention entirely away from his article.  
"Oh,nothing ...hey...what are you reading?" Krystal said,taken a little back by the sight of Anthony intently reading.  
"It's this article I found in one of Charolette's magazines...I'm gonna be a dad soon so I gotta make ABSOLUTELY sure I don't screw it up." Anthony vented nervously,still reading.  
"You'll be fine bro." Jace confidently said,at this point a loud cheer was heard burst into the house.  
"OH SHIT!" Krystal jumped out of surprise,the red-clad punk turned and instantly got super pissed at Hope.  
"HOPE! WHAT THE HECK!" Krystal shouted,grabbing the excited girl by her cyan sweater.  
"Oh chill Krysie...I'm just being me." Hope said,grinning widely as she spoke to her leader.  
"Well being "you" almost gave me a heart attack." Krystal explained,her voice still shaking with surprise.

A door bell ring stalled the amusing arguement,Anthony stood up and walked towards the door,opening it to reveal a rather cute teenage girl.

"Is...is this the home of Goldfield?" The shy girl asked,Anthony took note that the girl wore mostly blue,which was evident from her blue sportscoat with a matching blue tie wrapped under the collar of the white blouse underneath the coat,her light blue plaidskirt ended mid-thigh and her feet were encased in blue mary-janes with white knee-socks contrasting her dark skin.

"Yes it is...but she isn't here right now,I'm her husband...come in." Anthony said,the sheepish girl hesitated as she stepped in and sat on the red recliner that was across the room from the yellow couch Anthony had been sitting on earlier.  
"So little miss,whatcha here for?" Anthony asked casually as he walked over to his couch and sat back down.  
"Well...sir..." The obviously nervous teen said,pushing up her glasses and brushing back her hair over her ear.  
"I came here on business,my name is Flora Walton." Flora explained,Anthony was caught off guard.  
"On business? You barely look seventeen...you are far too young to be working." Anthony expressed his disbelief out loud.  
"Yes well...I work for my father's company,work like this looks amazing on college applications." Flora explained,Anthony leaned back and crossed his arms as he smirked.  
"Impressive work m'lady~" Anthony said,making Krystal cringe alongside her cringing comrades Hope and Jace.  
Flora was simply made uncomfortable by the uttering of the word "M'lady~" causing a blush to paint her face.

"Annnnnnyway,my father's company is holding a charity event and he was wondering if your wife would appear,it'd be excellent press to have someone of her fame there." Flora explained,handing Anthony a very professional flyer.  
"You know...I was the yellow ranger back in the day,same team as Charolette...that's how we met." Anthony explained,drowning his own ego in self-given praise.  
"That's...excellent sir but my father is only interested in having your wife at the event,you would have to come as her guest if at all." Flora explained,shattering the tower of ego Anthony had just built for himself.  
Flora stood up,having finished what she was doing and headed towards the door,stopping right as she stood in front of the exit.  
"Please have her contact the number at the bottom of the flyer for further information." Flora explained,finishing her visit and leaving.  
Anthony read the flyer,it was all very typical stuff but what stuck out to him was the fact the event was happening outside of Angel Grove.

Meanwhile,Ellis was in town,walking by himself while deep in thought.

"How long...are we gonna stay rangers?" Ellis said,thinking back to how both the Fantasy Force and Wild West rangers had departed from their morphers,it had the intelligent blue ranger wondering when his team would have to pass the torch and retire.  
The boy's thoughts were cut off by John shouting "HEY!",causing him to turn and look at the white-clad boy jogging towards him.  
"What's troubling ya Ellis?" John asked,Ellis sighed and said "Nothing...what up with you?" in an effort to dodge the question.  
"Well...I just got done training and thought I'd pass by the market to see if they had anything good worth grabbing,what about you?" John answered then asked.  
"Well...I'm just out for a walk,it won't be too much longer before I graduate so I thought I'd clear my head with a walk." Ellis explained,John chuckled in amusement.  
"Oh Ellis,you always got your head in the game." John said,obviously in a good mood which Ellis was not about to ruin.

The two boys continued speaking until they noticed a silent asian teen in a green military jacket,a white shirt underneath the open coat while his legs were clad in baggy cargo pants,his feet wrapped in combat boots.  
His hair was straight and dark brown,his face was stern and reserved.

"Who's that guy?" Ellis asked,John looked at Ellis.  
"That's Lee Fukushima,I don't know much about him other then the fact he lives a town over from here." John explained,the two residents of Angel Grove were curious about this silent visitor.  
Lee noticed the two looking at him and simply said "Do you need something?" in a polite but stern tone.  
"Oh...umm...where are you from?" Ellis asked,Lee sighed and then walked up to them,his hands now in his pockets.  
"I'm from Turner Hill...I go to Crestmore High,one of the three high schools in the town." Lee explained,Ellis and John looked at each other and then back at Lee who looked unamused.  
"Why do you two care about someone you don't even know?" Lee asked,starting to get suspicious.  
Ellis and John looked at each other,then back at Lee nervously.  
"No reason." John said,rubbing the back of his head nervously.  
"We just...were curious...about you..." Ellis added,just as uncomfortable and nervous as John.  
Lee raised an eyebrow at the two,obviously suspecting something underhanded before he gripped the green orb dangling around his neck.  
"Why are you curious about me?" Lee asked,aggression could be heard in his voice.  
"Well we hadn't seen you around before and we're locals,so we thought we'd ask." Ellis added,Lee looked at John and noticed his coat,his face turning stern and focused.

"Travis..." Lee muttered,the serious teen motioned his head as if to tell John to follow,which he did,Ellis tried to follow but Lee stopped them.  
"Only him...not you blue boy." Lee ordered,John nodded in acceptance and he left with Lee,leaving Ellis to wonder.

Lee led John about twenty miles from the spot where they had met and had hid the two from the public via taking them inside an abandoned warehouse.

"So...white ranger...let me explain...I was here for a reason...I'm an elemental ranger..." Lee explained,gripping his necklace again as he spoke.  
"Planet Earth has assigned me with the task of harnessing the power of her mighty storms to protect the people that inhabit her world." Lee explained,he then pulled off his necklace and rolled up his sleeve,revealing a silver wrist brace,the brace having an empty slot that looked perfect to fit the green orb he held in his opposing hand.  
"Now...WHITE ROGUE! FACE ME! GIVE EARTH'S PROTECTOR ALL YOU GOT!" Lee shouted,demanding John fight him and reveal his mistake as he had mistaken John for Travis.

"Hold on! WAIT A MINUTE! THERE'S BEEN A MISTAKE!" John shouted loudly,fearful of what was about to happen.


	18. Episode 18: What Follows Part 2

Lee tossed off his green jacket,revealing his shirt underneath lacked sleeves as well as revealing he was fit and built well.  
The now jacketless teen charged John,delivering the first punch of the brawl but John was quick to dodge the blow.  
"Dude...I'm not Travis." John tried to explain,making sure to dodge punch after punch with each word he spoke.  
"I get it senpai...you're testing me,but I will not fall for tricks!" Lee explained before sending a roundhouse kick to John's face,sending the misidentified white ranger falling to ground.  
John got back on his feet and sighed before whipping out his dragon phone.

"Looks like there just isn't a way to reason with you...fine...have it your way!" John exclaimed,activating his morpher and being engulfed in white flames halfway through his sentence,when he finished speaking,he was in his suit and standing up.

Lee smirked and then took off his necklace and gripped the green marble tightly.  
"I call upon the power of earth's mighty winds!" Lee shouted,lifting the green marble in his left hand proudly to the sky,the orb began glowing bright and green as he inserted the orb into his wrist brace.  
"Storm Ranger Power!" Lee shouted,wind began blowing like crazy around his body and sooner then expected,the mysterious teen was clad in a green suit that looked foreign to John,it was like no ranger suit he had seen before.

The green suit looked almost ninja like,a white scarf wrapped around the silent ranger's neck.  
His suit being mostly green,with accenting white for the sleeves and boots as well as his neck,his gloves colored green like his suit.  
His helmet matched the ninja-look this strange ranger,with a flat silver mouth plate while the rest of the helmet was green,his visor replicating a stretched out "V" shape.

"Storm Ranger!" Lee said calmly,crossing his arms confidently as his scarf blew in the wind.  
John took note of the green gem inserted in the chest of the ranger's suit,it resembled the orb he had used to morpher seconds ago.  
"Now Travis...Now it gets interesting!" Lee shouted before running towards John,a whoosing sound following his quick movements.  
The white dragon dodged the swift blows,taking note of his foe's wind-based abilities.

"Another new suit Travis? You've certainly worn a lot in your time!" Lee smarted off before delivering a kick to John's chest,but the white ranger expected as much and gripped the incoming appendage.  
"Oh no!" Lee shouted before John sent the wind-based ninja flying into a nearby building,breaking the bricks and landing the green-clad opponent in a storage closet.  
"Let me repeat myself..." John began,taking off his helmet and dropping it onto the ground next to his feet before he began walking towards Lee.  
" . !" John exclaimed,royally pissed at this point as Lee demorphed and stood up,the green marble he used to morph rolling out of his wrist brace and next to John's feet.

The white ranger glared at Lee and then began lifting his foot to stomp the orb,planning to destroy it.

"Don't..." Lee whimpered,stopping John's raised foot from stomping down.  
"Why shouldn't I?" John asked,Lee stood up and then sighed.  
"Because...I was chosen by the earth herself to protect her and her people...I wanted to fight Travis...to prove to myself that I was worth protecting the planet." Lee said,John picked up the orb and tossed it to Lee,who caught it.

"You wanna know how to help the earth...find a team...if earth truly gave you this power,then I believe she'll grant those she deem worthy powers as well...and stop fighting random people." John added,Lee nodded his head in agreement before strapping the orb back to it's position on his necklace.

Lee ran off,leaving John to ponder his position.  
"Seriously...more rangers are popping up...and if that guy's suit was anything to go by...it's not related to us Dragon Defenders...we might be getting replaced sooner than I'd like..." John lamented out loud as he walked towards the opposite direction Lee had ran off.

Somewhere else in Angel Grove,Krystal sat with Jace,Sam,and Jackie all talking about whatever when Chad walked up to them,placing his phone into his purple coat.

"So...who's available?" Sam asked,his arms crossed as he leaned back in his chair and looked up at the purple-clad jock.  
"Well Carver said he had family business he was attending...I guess he was in a hospital waiting room or something cus I heard no background noise and he sounded...a little sad to be honest..." Chad said,lamenting his friend's saddness.  
"Okay...what about the others?" Jace asked,Chad smirked.  
"Well Ellis and John both said they'd come by and that we should give them a bit." Chad explained,Krystal smiled and nodded in acceptance.  
Krystal then simply asked "What about Hope?" which was answered with Hope's voice shouting excitedly "HIYA!" which surprised Krystal,causing her to jump in fear.  
"JESUS HOPE!" Krystal shouted,only causing Hope to laugh more so.  
"You're gonna kill her one of these days ya know." Jace joked casually as she leaned back in the chair she sat in.

"Hey guys!" Ellis said cheerfully as he jogged towards his friend's,Chad walked up to him and hugged his friend in that masculine casual way that you'd expect Chad to do.  
"What took so long?" Sam asked,glancing at his blue comrade,who responded by looking down at his feet nervously before back up at his black-wearing friend.  
"Well..." Ellis muttered,debating about expressing his knowledge of the Elemental Rangers he had learned about.  
"Nevermind...why'd y'all call me?" Ellis asked,Krystal stood up.  
" has this important charity event she has to go to,for some reason we were invited by the girl who came in via text." Krystal explained.  
"How she got our e-mail is a mystery to me." Jackie complained,reasonably suspicious.  
"Yeah...but that's tomorrow guys." Ellis explained,confused on what this had to do with anything.  
"I suggested since most of these people don't have formal wear,it'd make sense for us to pick some out today...we're waiting for John and Carver." Sam explained,his arms crossed and his expression stern as ever.

"Why do you care?" Ellis asked,confused on why Sam of all people cared.  
"Look...I may not seem like it,but if we're invited to an event like this,it's only right we appear like we have some sense of manners." Sam pleaded,shooting a death glare at Chad as he spoke.  
Ellis shrugged,no one having noticed Jackie's loving sigh and gaze towards Sam.  
John ran up to the group,deciding not to tell them about the Elemental Ranger or the fact that he had finished a deadly fight moments ago.

Meanwhile,back at the graveyard,Carver continued his conversation with the grave.

"...it was so cool,that Cira girl was like some type of alien and she could grow to an extreme height..." Carver continued telling stories when he heard a stick break behind him,causing him to stay on guard,listening for another sound.  
There was silence,but that was quickly ended by quick running towards the yellow-clad teen who decided to quickly respond by front flipping out of his seat and then kicking that same seat towards his coming foe,he heard a loud clang of metal and an accompanying scream as he landed on his feet.

"Who are you!" Carver shouted,turning right around as he stood straight up and ready to fight.  
Upon inspection,the yellow-clad teen saw a monster who seemed to be a skeleton wearing armor made of more bones.  
"You damn rangers are so jumpy!" The skeleton knight shouted frustrated,Carver shook his head and sighed.  
"Anyone would get jumpy when they hear rapid running coming towards them,don'tcha think?" Carver shot back,obviously ready to fight as his left hand was behind him and ready to morph at a moment's notice.  
"Listen here ranger! My master Lord Orbius wants a ranger's head on a silver plate,and you're the one I'm looking for!" The monster called out,Carver shrugged.  
"Why does your "lord" want a park ranger's head?" Carver joked,but obviously had confused the monster.  
"Aren't you the yellow ranger?" The monster asked,Carver thought and decided to play with the monster a bit.  
"Why would you think that? Cus I'm wearing yellow?" Carver asked,the monster nervously replied "Well...yes..." to which Carver played off with a scoff and acted irritated.  
"Such a jerk,not everyone who even has a hint of yellow on them is instantly a yellow ranger." Carver explained,trying his hardest to hide his identity as a dragon ranger.  
"Okay then human,I shall tell my Lord that he got the wrong guy." The monster said before teleporting away.

Carver laughed loudly to himself,turning back to glance at the grave he was visiting.

"Get a load of that! The monster bought it!..." Carver told the story,before sighing and remembering his companion was dead.  
"I miss ya..." Carver added before picking up his chair,he knew he had to meet his friends at the park so they could all go buy the proper attire for the charity event tomorrow.


	19. Episode 19: Time to Relax

Sam leaned on a wall in the large fancy ballroom,the young black-clad goth was dressed in an all-black three-piece suit,the young teen looked around for his friends but it was difficult due to the large crowd of well-dressed men and women all conversating with one another,Sam decided to give up his search and sip his golden drink from his clean and clear glass.

"Sammy,what ya doing over here by ya lonesome?" Chad's voice called out cheerfully as he walked through the crowd and towards Sam.  
Sam sipped his drink as he noticed his friend's purple tuxedo complete with a shiney purple bowtie around his neck,he lacked his iconic hat and had gone through the effort of actually fixing his blonde hair for one,making it look presentable.

"I'm just enjoying the atmosphere." Sam answered,taking another sip from his glass as he did.  
"Dude,quit being such a wallflower and come mingle dude!" Chad excitedly invited his friend,Sam shook his head calmly.  
"I'm good friend..." Sam answered,Chad chuckled happily.  
"Oh come off it Sammy,I saw this nice group of classy ladies and one of them smiled at me,I think I got a shot." Chad boasted,confidently wrapping his arm around his friend's shoulder.  
"You go on...I'll stay here and take in the sights." Sam responded with,smiling at his friend.  
"Dude...you always do this,I try to help you score and you find a reason not to go along with it." Chad pleaded,Sam shook his head as he pat his pal on the head calmly.  
"I don't find women nearly as...distracting...as you do." Sam added,slowly removing his friend's arm from his own shoulder.  
"Whatever dude." Chad said,shrugging his shoulders as he walked away,leaving Sam alone to take in his atmosphere and drink in his drink.

Sam sighed,looking around,he saw Chad talking to the group of girls he talked moments ago,they giggled in response to something he had said,to which he grinned to confidently.  
Sam simply continued his relaxing,sipping the liquid from his glass and occasionally looking around.  
"Hey Sam...you seem social." Jace joked,leaning on the wall next to Sam with her arms crossed and a smirk across her face.  
"Yeah yeah yeah,gimme the lecture about it." Sam shot back,taking in the image of Jace in a sparkly green dress,the dress going down to just above her feet with a slit on the right side to reveal her leg,whilst her feet were wrapped in 3-inch green heels.  
"Whatcha lookin' at bucko?" Jace asked,laughing as Sam simply sighed.  
"You look nice in that dress...brings out your eyes." Sam answered before sipping more of his drink.  
"Thanks,you're probably the first guy who actually means that." Jace joked,Sam smiled back at her.  
"I'm not interested in you like that." Sam responded,sipping more of his drink before realizing his glass was empty,this made Jace laugh loudly.  
"You pretty refill that one buddy-boy." Jace laughed out,Sam chuckled with her and then headed off to refill the drink.

Meanwhile Charolette stood with Anthony,her blonde husband wore a dapper yellow tuxedo that shined in the lightly in the most gaudy way possible,which would be expected for the over-the-top Anthony.  
Charolette,meanwhile,dressed a tad more subtly than her husband,wearing a simple red gown with a diamond-crested choker around her neck with her long brown hair tied up giving that formal shine that such an event called for while she stood on 4-inch crimson heels.  
Anthony's hand was comfortably on his wife's right hip,his associated arm around her waist as he glanced at her.  
"Hey honey...you look nice." Anthony complimented his wife,she giggled at his words.  
"You've only said that like a hundred times since I got dressed." Charolette commented in response,Anthony blushed as he replied by saying "Well it's true." which made Charolette laugh in response before saying "And you've said that just as much.".

"You two seem to be having fun." Flora's voice called out,the couple turned to the blue-clad girl who was dressed in her business casual outfit of a black pencil skirt,black 2-inch heels,a blue blouse,and her blue-framed glasses while a clipboard was in her right hand.  
"Yes ma'am,it's lovely." Charolette answered politely,Flora nodded her head.  
"Good to hear,my parents will be so pleased to hear that everything was to your liking." Flora expressed before writing down on her clipboard something assumed to be relevant to her conversation.  
"Hey little lady,why do you feel the need to be so professional?" Anthony asked,Charolette instantly shushed her husband but Flora just politely chuckled at the question.  
"Simple,I'm an intern for my parents's company so I must hold up to their standards of professionalism." Flora answered,Anthony chuckled awkwardly.  
"Well that's very nice of you,I hope it works out well for you." Charolette kindly congratulated,shaking the teenage intern's hand as she ended her sentence.  
As Charolette shook the professional teen's hand,she felt a surge of power emit from the girl,it was small and had yet to blossum but it was apparent to the veteran ranger that this girl had the potential of the morphing grid.

"Are you okay ?" Flora asked,Charolette was knocked out of her trance and looked at the girl as she giggled nervously.  
"So...Sorry...I don't know what came over me." The red-dressed woman lied as she let go of Flora's hand,allowing Flora to leave and return to other duties.  
"What was that honey?" Anthony asked,concerned for his wife who glanced at him.  
"She's got it." Charolette answered vaguely,confusing her yellow-suited husband.  
"Got what?" Anthony asked,Charolette looked back at him.  
"It..." Charolette answered just as vaguely,Anthony had caught on as his surprised expression showed as much.  
"She's...connected to the grid?" Anthony asked,Charolette nodded in response.  
"But I thought the grid only opened up to you once you got a morpher." Anthony replied with,Charolette just shook her head.  
"Everyone is connected to the grid...the problem is that very few find the means to unlock their power...we all have the ability to be rangers,it's why people have favorite colors...but when it's this apparent...it means she will soon unlock her power...and when she does...a great foe shall come to oppose her...and her team." Charolette explained,both her and Anthony simply looked in the direction Flora had walked off in.

Sam,meanwhile,simply sipped his drink as he continued his routine of being a wallflower when he noticed the strange activity of a waiter wearing sunglasses who shiftly looked around before going into a room labelled "Charity Fund: Do Not Enter" which caught Sam's attention.  
"Why would he need to go in there..." Sam asked himself before quickly but silently following the suspicious party into the restricted area.  
In the room,the sunglasses wearing waiter quickly brushed his hand through his blonde hair,turning it black while the dark lenses in his glasses became clear,it was Nathan.  
"Nathan?!" Sam accidently blurted out in surprised,Nathan turned around in and noticed the lone black ranger.  
"Sammy...how ya been,it's been ages since we last got a conversation to ourselves." Nathan commented evilly,clapping his hands menacingly with a chuckle added for effect.  
"But...I thought we finished you off with Makoto and Cira..." Sam exclaimed with confusion,trying to understand how Nathan wasn't ashes at the moment.  
"It's simple little boy...I was revived by Orbius...and then I ended him quick...I'm in charge now little one..." Nathan smuggly replied,holding up his golden thunder wand.  
Sam wanted to exclaim a proud morph,to call upon his dragon flames but all he could do was shake and shiver in fear.  
"I see you're scared...tell ya what...I'll give you and your little friends three weeks to prepare...when that time comes,meet me in Angel Grove stadium and we will have our final showdown..." Nathan began his promise,he continued by saying "If your team fails to defeat me or fail to show up...I'll destroy the entire plan." Nathan finished before redisguising himself.  
The villian walked pasted the terrified black ranger and then whispered in his ear.

"See you then bucko."

Nathan walked out of the room,leaving Sam alone and terrified. 


	20. Episode 20: The End Comes Close

All the Dragon Defenders stood side by side,all standing straight and aloof whilst clad in what look to be training gi,each gi was black with dragon's stiched onto the right sides of the chest and each dragon stitch was colored to match the ranger's indiviual colors,all the rangers stood as Travis came outside to greet the heroic teens in the training field.  
Travis lacked his normal attire,having taken it off in favor of what looked to be a samurai kimono,it was layered and had built in shoulder pads as well as the typical baggy gi pants around his legs,his feet clad in tabi with geta over those,his kimono was white on the outer layer and extended down to just above his ankles,his pants a light grey and the shirt underneath it all was a simple blue.

"Listen here...my sister is not a position to be training you kids,so I've been left in charge of you all." Travis barked,resting his hand on the concealed sword hanging from his right side.  
Ellis raised his hand,Travis nodded his head to signal that Ellis was allowed to speak out.  
"Why isn't Anthony training us,he's 's husband after all so it would only make sense." Ellis asked,Travis glared at the intelligent blue ranger.  
"Anthony is a decent guy and I'm glad Charolette found someone to be happy with but...he's also a moron." Travis said,he looked straight at all the teens standing before him.  
"Now...let's do this the best way I know how..." Travis said,holding up a box in front of him and then motioning his head towards the cardboard in his hand.  
"Place your morphers in the box...you'll get them back when we're done." Travis ordered,the rangers all seemed hesitant to hand their trainer their morphers.  
"Why?" Jace asked,Travis sighed and then looked up at the green ranger.  
"If you can best my trials without your morphers,there is no one you can't defeat with them." Travis answered,this logic was followed by silence before Hope stepped forward and left her morpher in the man's box,this prompted the others to bravely step forward one at a time and hand over their own morphers.

"Good..." Travis said,walking back inside for a short time before coming back,he left the box inside on the kitchen table within the house.  
"Now...you have one test...when you pass,you will be ready to face anything." Travis boldly claimed,he held up keychain that resembled a blue-haired anime girl with long twintails.  
"If you can snatch this little cutie off me...you win...each of you have to do this to me...by yourselves..." Travis explained,every ranger looked at one another then back at the expecting Travis,who unlatched his belt which sent it to the ground with the sword.  
"Now...who's up first!" Travis shouted out confidently,there was silence before John stepped forward.  
"Ah...a white ranger against a white ranger...let us see where this goes!" Travis said,gripping the top of his kimono before tossing it off to reveal the blue sleeveless shirt and,in turn,his well-built arms.  
Sam whistles,impressed by Travis's well-built body,his chiseled featured accented well by the blue shirt clinging to his manly chest.  
"Nice piece of work you got there Travis." Sam commented,clapping as he spoke,allowing Travis a good ego stroking as he flexxed confidently before cracking his knuckles.  
"Come at me Johnny!" Travis called out,crossing his arms and smirking at the younger white ranger who scowled with the alertness of a tiger.  
John leaped forward,charging towards Travis who quickly tied the keychain around his neck and then jumped over the charging teen.

"Too slow Johnny!" Travis shouted as he landed behind John,who quickly whipped his head to glance at the cocky mentor.  
"I'll get ya soon enough!" John confidently called back,Travis chuckled in response,almost mocking the young teen's ambition.  
John charged Travis,the adult white ranger kept dodge swiftly,his hands resting behind his back all the while,the man kept evading each and every attempt to steal the trinket that the teen delivered,eventually Travis kicked John backwards.  
"You can't even reach me buddy." Travis shouted out confidently,John smirked as he stood back on his feet,looking ready to fight again.  
"You gonna give it another go boy?" Travis asked,grinning confidently as he saw the sweat dripping down John's face,the boy panting heavily as he stood.  
John's face showed deep thought,he was remembering something Jayden had told him.

Sometime in the recent past,John was standing in a boxing ring,wearing white boxing gloves around his furious fists,he kept sending the punches over and over again,all of which his trainer,the veteran boxer Jayden,kept dodging over and over again.  
"I gotcha now boss!" John shouted out confidently,a wide grin on his face as he kept sending punches towards the pink-clad boxer.  
"No ya don't!" Jayden shouted out,flinging a good right hook to John's face,however the white-wearing teen saw this coming a lifting his right arm to block the attack,and then he was instantly sent to the ground since Jayden had slammed a left-sided punch into his face.  
John struggled to stand,he thought the blow was coming from the right and not the left,so what the hell!  
"Always surprise your foes,if they always see ya coming...you'll never win." Jayden said as he extended a hand to his fallen student,who gladly took it.

John was brought back to reality,and then he took a deep breath and dropped his fighting pose in favor of a casual stance with a smile on his face,glad he remembered Jayden's advice.  
"Hey Travis...I got your waifu right here." John called out,his left hand raising to reveal the kawaii keychain within his hand.  
Travis's eyes widened,he quickly shot his hands up to where his necklace once was but it had disappeared,as to be expected due to John having it within his hand.

Travis was shocked,how was John able to pass the test so quickly...Travis growled as John confidently walked up to Travis and handed the mentor his keychain back while jokingly spouting "Here's your girlfriend back." as he did so,aggrivating the white-clad adult more so.  
John walked back inside,having passed the test and earning his morpher back while Travis turned his attention back to the remaining Dragon Defenders.

"Okay...I've decided the rest of you will have your own different tests..." Travis shouted out,hiding how unexpected John's actions had been.  
Travis scanned the line-up of heroes,and then called out "JACE!" and the green-haired girl stepped forward.  
Travis summoned his Rogue Blade and then whispered "Rogue Duplication." which summoned three Travis clones who all stood side by side in front of Jace,their blades ready for whatever Jace would bring.  
"Your test is to shoot all three of them...at the same time...using this." Travis said,picking up a regular and simple bow and one arrow,Jace took both and scoffed.  
"Like this'll be hard." Jace laughed and drew back the string,the arrow readied to fire as the Travis clones all looked at one another and then began to rapidly all jump all over the area in front of Jace,her job was to use quick reflexes and a heightened senses which would allow her to strike all three duplicates with one simple arrow.

"I can do this bub!" Jace shouted out,she squinted with focus before firing the arrow,hitting one clone in the shoulder,and the other was scrapped slightly in the ankle,but the third one slashed the arrow out of the way,in turn,Jace failed.  
"What was that about this not being so hard?" Travis mocked,Jace turned to face the white-robed mentor with a glare of frustration,amusing him,an amusement he expressed with an insulting chuckle.  
Travis handed the teen another arrow and then resummoned the two defeated clones,the trio of duplicates went back to jumping around like crazy at break-neck speeds.  
Jace pulled back the arrow once more,as she kept firing an arrow,missing one or two duplicates,and repeating this scene over and over again,as she did,her friends all turned to one another.  
"You think she can do this?" Hope whispered over to Krystal,who turned to the cyan ranger and smiled.  
"Of course she can,she's Jace..." Krystal said,smiling as she began thinking of the girl. 

Some time ago,before either of the girls were rangers,the two punk rockers sat in Krystal's room.  
The room itself was messy,covered in band posters with piles of cd cases and clothes scattered across the room,most of the clothes were either red or black.  
"Hey Jay-Jay!" Krystal gladly called out before tossing Jace a CD,on the cover had the words "Outerfell" written in bold silver letters "Put that in the computer,it's fire." Krystal promoted the album,Jace playfully chuckled while shooting back "You sure about that one Missy?" which caused the two to laugh playfully with one another.  
The two's laughter was cut off when they could hearing banging from downstairs,which was accompanied by yelling,the two voices that were bickering with one another were undoubtly Krystal's parents.  
"Hey...Krys..." Jace awkwardly said,trying to break the awkward silence brought on by Krystal's bickering parents.  
"Hey Jay...ya wanna sneak out my window and go somewhere else?" Krystal asked,trying to play off her emotions of shame by staying within her usual attitude.  
"It'd be my honor." Jace replied with,standing up and walking over to the window,pulling it up and then crawling out it,then leaning through it and offering her hand to Krystal,who took it and was pulled to the outside with the green-clad punk.  
The two teen girls jumped down to the ground below and walked off,headed towards whereever they were headed back then.

Back in the present,Krystal's memory with Jace was cut off with Jace's test.  
"Okay Jace...just...focus...focus..." Jace whispered to herself,trying to catch her breath and past this test.  
Jace took a deep breath and fired a shot,which shot quickly through all three of the Travis clones,Jace grinned widely and jumped in the air excitedly,happy with her success,allowing Travis to smile.  
"Go inside and grab your mor-" Travis began but a beeping could be heard emitting from his wrist,he lifted it up and noticed the signal.  
"John...Jace...You two need to go to Central Square,there's a monster on the run...the rest of you will stay here and continue training." Travis barked,John and Jace looked at one another and ran off,their morphers now retrieved and in hand.

Jace and John,having not bothered to change out of their training outfits,ran through the straights,ready and set to defeat a monster who was causing nothing but pain and terror.  
The two rangers stopped upon seeing a beast that resembled a large knight clad in chainsaws,including his arms being straight up blades,the foe turned to see the two rangers.

"Don't you pesky power rangers usually come in sets of three or five?" The monster asked,mocking the two and their lack of back-up.  
"We don't need more than two rangers to take you down...right John?" Jace mocked in response,confidently smirking as she held up her Dragon Phone.  
"RIGHT!" John shouted out proudly as he pulled out his Dragon Cellular.  
"CALL UPON THE DRAGON!" John and Jace shouted,huge green and white flames surrounded the two,engulfing their bodies in their blazing colors,morphing them into the white and green dragon defenders respectively,remains of the flames briefly sparked across the ground around them.  
"It's Hero Time!" Jace and John shout in confident unison,posing as an expolsion of white and green blew up behind them,completing their showy transformation.  
"Time to chop you punks to pieces!" The chainknight shouts,charging at the two,lifting his blades and sending them downwards towards them,but John used his shield to block the attack,the sounds of the chainsaws clattering against the shield.  
Jace took this chance to slide around the ranger and the monster,reaching behind the foe and took this opening to fire the opponent,allowing it to scream in pain.  
Jace exclaimed proudly at her great shot,the monster turned it's attention to the green-clad ranger.

John took this time to toss his shield at chainknight,smacking him clear in the head and sending the beast in the ground.  
Chainknight groaned in pain,Jace added more to the injury by firing finishing shots towards the foe,exploding the monster in a large green explosion.  
The two rangers high-fived in celebration,soaking in their victory with cheers and praise towards one another.  
"Hey John...are you worried?" Jace asked,the white-clad boy turned to his friend in surprise.  
"Worried about what?" John asked,Jace turned to John and could tell that even with his head covered by his white helmet,the green ranger could tell her friend was confident of their abilities.  
John thought back to the first day of his ranger adventures,even before he could morph he was offered the powers of the red dragon...but he gave them to Krystal.

The next three weeks would be brutal...but worth it.


	21. Episode 21: Before the Storm

All the Dragon Defenders were balancing themselves on one foot on top of tall but slim pillars,each of them holding a long pole in their hands,resting it on their shoulders,each one having a bucket on either side,these buckets were filled with water.  
On the floor,Travis paced back and forth underneath the teens,inspecting their balance and stamina.

The teens have been training for two weeks at this point,their final battle with Nathan was coming closer and closer,making everyone tense and,in turn,making Travis harder and tougher with his training.

"YOU KIDS BETTER UNDERSTAND THE SERIOUSNESS OF ALL THIS! WE HAVE ONE WEEK LEFT! YOU ALL HAVE IMPROVED BUT IF YOU WANNA DEFEAT NATHAN,YOU MUST BE BETTER!" Travis shouted,almost barking.  
The teens all groaned in pain,all fighting against their pain to keep themselves standing.  
"This sucks!" Carver exclaimed in pain,his body aching from the painful hours of him and his friends all being stuck balancing themselves while carrying heavy weight.  
"Yeah! It sucks but it's worth it..." John muttered out in pain,trying to keep his resolve up.  
"What's wrong Carver...ready to give up?" Krystal teased,Carver scowled at this just as Krystal had expected.  
"No way!" Carver protested loudly,Ellis groaned loudly which made the others chuckle in unified pain.

Travis smirked at the teens when suddenly he heard the door to the trains ground slam open,turning his attention to the monster in front of him,it resembled a clock-armored knight with a large clock on it's chest and similar circular clocks on it's shoulders.  
"Travis!" All the Dragon Defenders shouted in concern unison,Travis quickly morphed into the White Rogue suit.  
"Don't worry about me kids,you stay put!" Travis shouted,quickly having to evade a sword swing from the clock-theme monster after his words.  
Travis stood back up,lifting his blade and swinging two slashes at the monster,but the foe wasn't falling and quickly kicked the White Rogue back into one of the pillars,shaking both it and the ranger who stood on top of it.  
"HEY! I'M STANDING HERE!" Hope shouted in frustration,Travis stumbled back to his feet as the cyan-ranger complained.  
"Sorry there Hope...makes good practice!" Travis shot back before charging back into the fight.  
The monster quickly flipped Travis over his shoulder and onto the floor,then lifted his lance and aimmed it at Krystal,firing a blast of energy at her and making her disappear.  
"KRYSTAL!" Everyone shouted,the remaining rangers didn't care about their training anymore,all of them discarding their buckets via tossing them onto the monster and then front-flipped off their pillars and onto the ground next to Travis.

"CALL UPON THE DRAGON!" The remaining Dragon Defenders all screamed,their dragon phones whipped out and summoning the expected color-coded flames that they usually did,eventually engulfing their bodies and morphing them into their ranger forms.  
"Dragon Defenders! Never Surrender!" The Dragon-themed rangers all shouted,their respective weapons appearing in their hands.  
"YOU'RE GONNA PAY!" Jace screamed,leading her fellow rangers into battle much to the monster's fear.

Meanwhile,Krystal awoke in a jail cell,surrounded by others who had not yet awoken.

"Where...where am I?" Krystal muttered to herself,regaining her senses.  
The young teen was caught off guard when the sound of a blaster clicking was heard,turning her eyes to the left she saw a familiar but younger face holding up a blaster to her head.  
"Shawn?" Krystal asked,not sure if the younger man was the man she remembered.  
"How does a lady I've never met know my name?" Shawn asked,still on guard.  
"It's me...Krystal...the Red Dragon Defender...remember?" Krystal tried to remind the man of their inital meet-up.  
"Never heard of y'all...but." Shawn said,stopping his sentence to twirl his blaster back into it's holster "But a power ranger is a power ranger..." Shawn finished,extending his hand for the girl to shake,which she did.  
"Where are we?" Krystal asked as she took her hand back from the shake.  
"Now that's an excellent question...wish I knew the answer..." Shawn joked,the two red rangers heard groans of awakening from behind them,both of them looked back and Krystal was now taken aback by the sight before her.  
A teenage Charolette stood before her,this was the biggest shock she's ever had and she was a Power Ranger so that was saying a lot.

"Who are you guys...where am I?" Charolette asked,brushing her long brown hair with her hands as she sluggishly regained her senses.  
" ?" Krystal accidently said with bewilderment,this name caught the young Charolette off guard.  
"Goldfield? That's Anthony's last name..." Charolette said in bewilderment,Shawn and Krystal looked at one another and then back at the confused teen.  
"Wait...Charolette's a teen...and you're a younger adult...you two are from different periods of time...and in the same vain...so am I...but why?" Krystal asked,the two other red rangers shrugged.  
As the three stood,the gates to their cell opened,the three walked through it and saw a large arena,large crowds of monsters surrounded the fighting area.

"THREE RED RANGERS FROM THREE DIFFERENT PERIODS OF TIME!" An announcer announced through the speakers.  
"What in tarnation?" Shawn asked in confusion.  
"These three shall face the ultimate challenge!" The annoucer blasted out of his mouth and into the microphone connect to the speakers.  
The large gate on the opposing side of the arena opened up,and a crowd of red rangers ran out and stopped,standing side by side with no emotion.  
"They've duplicated past rangers...for us to fight?!" Charolette blurted out in disgust and shock "How disrespectful." Charolette added to her sentence.  
"These shadow rangers shall surely defeat these pathetic youngsters!" The annoucer shouted with utter excitement,making the crowd just as excited as him.

Shawn and Charolette both turned to Krystal.  
"You ready kiddo?" Shawn asked,smirking as he lifted his Wild West morpher from his holster.  
"Yeah...sure thing..." Charolette said,this was going to be a difficult fight for her but she knew that she needed to win.  
Charolette lifted her wrist up,showing off her fantasy morpher whilst her opposing hand held up the usual red card.  
Krystal saw her two fellow reds had their morphers,so she whipped out her dragon phone.

"CALL UPON THE DRAGON!" Krystal screamed,her body becoming engulfed in red blazing flames,when the fire settled,her Dragon Defender suit was on her body.  
"Time to cowboy up..." Shawn shouted in a cocky manner,spinning his gun and firing the blast to the sky,red gunsmoke surrounded him like a furious dustcloud,dressing the man in his Wild West Red suit.  
Charolette silently shoved the card into her morpher,she then stood confidently as she was clad into her Fantasy Red suit.  
Three Red explosions shot up,one behind each of them as the three posed confidently.

The shadow ranger army all charged towards the three,Shawn swfitly twirled his blaster to the ready and began firing at their feet,sending them back and halting their efforts.  
Charolette summoned her Fantasy Bow,and began firing red energy arrows at the shadow rangers.  
Mighty Morphin Red jumped over the flurry of shots and flew down with a kick directed to Krystal,sending his foot onto her chest and sending the Dragon Defender into the floor of the tournament grounds,the stone of the ground flying around her as her body was shoved into a newly made crater.  
"KRYSTAL!" Shawn screamed,turning around and firing blast after blast into the MMPR red suit,sending the evil duplicate flying off of Krystal and into a wall.

Shawn offered his hand to Krystal,who took it and was helped back up to her feet.  
Charolette kept firing arrows at charging shadow rangers,Shawn twirled his gun and shot the shadow duplicate of the In Space Red in the face,vaporizing him into a cloud of purple smoke.  
Krystal,at this point realized something,which she expressed with a loud gasp.  
"CHAROLETTE! AIM FOR THE HEAD!" Krystal shouted,having realized that was their weakpoints.  
Charolette smirked underneath her helmet,she then pulled her bow into duel blades and jumped into a crowd of red rangers.  
"Wanna help her?" Krystal asked,confident Shawn would say yes.  
"You bet little lady!" Shawn shouted,aimming his blaster at a charging crowd of red duplicates coming their way,Krystal summoned her sword into her hand and jumped over one crowd to join Charolette in her fight.

"Alrighty ya red devils,who's first..." Shawn confidently exclaimed,focusing his aim on the four in front of him.  
"It's high noon..." Shawn smirked underneath his mask as he spoke out the line,he then fired four rapid-fire blasts.  
Each blast entered the shadow rangers heads,first Turbo,then Lightspeed Rescue,followed by Timeforce,and finishing off with a blast straight into Zeo's.

"It seems the humans have the advantage!" The announcer exclaimed through the speakers,this comment was followed by the crowd loudly booing and hissing.  
Shawn glanced over his shoulder,looking towards the crowd and then began laughing as he soaked in the boos.  
"Ya ladies hear that! We got a fanbase!" Shawn commented,still laughing his ass off as he spoke.  
Krystal was in the middle of a sword duel with the shadow ranger for Lost Galaxy red,the two slashes and swung,their blades meeting with a loud clatter with sparks.  
"This is sure to be a galactic win!" Krystal commented as she ducked to avoid the foe's blade and then jumps into the air and slashes her dragon blade downwards,hitting the foe's head and vaporizing it in a cloud of purple smoke as the dragon ranger landed on the ground.  
Charolette stood surrounded by a circle of reds,she smirked under her helmet and spun quickly around,blades extended that took out several red foes.

The three red rangers met in the center of the arena,the foes all defeated and the three soaking in their victory,soundtracked by the boos and hisses from the crowd of monsters who expected the heroes to lose.

"You rangers have defeated the illusions of your anscestors...now for one final foe!" The announcer confidently called out over the loud speakers.  
A rusty gate opened up,the metal gate lifted up and stomping could be heard,the ground shaking as a large oni monster stomped into view,loud cheering followed the lumbering beast's entrance.  
The large oni growled loudly,holding a large spiked club in it's massive right hand,resting it on his shoulder.  
"Wow..." Krystal uttered in pure but fearful amazement at the sight of the large oni.  
"Wow is right...this fella must eat a lot!" Shawn commented,still making colorful comments about everything.

Meanwhile,back in the present day.  
The other Dragon Defenders,alongside Travis,were still fighting against the Clock knight.  
Chad and Jackie both slammed the foe with their respective weapons from opposite side before Sam jumped into the scene,striking the foe with his spear,sending the foe stumbling backwards.  
This opened the time for Carver to chime in from the left side of the foe,axe in hand,which the yellow-ranger swung into the monster's side,the foe had little time to recover before Ellis came into the fight,rolling up right in front of the monster and began sending punches quickly and rapidly across the monster's chest and then stopped,there was a moment of silence as nothing happened.

"So...is something suppose to happen here?" Hope asked,Jace shrugged as she had no idea.  
"Um...was that suppose to hurt?" The clockknight asked,Ellis simply chuckled and then turned around,walking away calmly,unmorphing which threw everyone off.  
"You're already dead..." Ellis said,smirking as he felt like a real badass saying that.  
The blue ranger's cocky words were out of character for him,throwing off his comrades but their confusion was cut off when the monster began screaming in pain,gripping it's head.  
"What did you did Ellis?!" Travis shouted,impressed but also surprised.  
"Just watch..." Ellis said calmly,the monster kept screaming as it's body started pulsating,parts of it's body swelling up as his screams increased.  
"Dude...what the heck..." Chad said in quiet shock,this was brutal and completely new.  
"This is...unreal...how is Ellis able to do something like this?" Carver asked,shocked by his nerdy friend's immense power,as the other rangers were in shock,the monster let out one last scream of pain as it exploded a large blue explosion,complete with smoke as bits of the beast's body splattered across the training arena.  
The other rangers demorphed and then all turned to Ellis,still shocked by his immense power.

"Wait...shouldn't have defeating the monster brought Krystal back?" Jace asked,looking around nervously  
"Why do you think it even targeted her of all people?" Carver asked,Travis brushed himself off as he stood up and then walked up to the young teens.  
"She's the red ranger...bad guys always go after the red ones first." Travis answered,still hold onto some of his youthful bitterness.  
"Well hopefully she's alright...where ever she is..." Jackie commented,Chad pat the girl on her left shoulder,prompting her to look up at him.  
"Don't worry Jackie! It's Krysie...she'll be fine." Chad commented,shooting the pink-clad girl a wide grin.  
"Now...Ellis...about what you did?" Travis asked,Ellis turned to the white-clad adult and sighed.  
"I don't know sir...it's just...I think the training might be paying off..." Ellis added,Travis shook his head and smirked.  
"Not what I meant,I know that your power comes from the training I've been putting you all through...I'm asking about that thing you said..." Travis said,Ellis chuckled awkwardly in response.  
"Not gonna lie sir...I just thought it sounded cool." Ellis answered,everyone shared a good laugh.

Their laughter and merry-making was cut off when a large red portal showed up,dumping Krystal onto her pillar,which she instantly toppled off of and landed face first on the ground.  
"KRYSTAL!" Everyone shouted,happy but shocked to see their friend returned to them.  
Jace hugged her girlfriend,happy to see her safe and sound,shouting things like "Krystal! Oh my god! Are you okay!?" and the like.  
"Yes Jace...I'm fine...I just...got sent off somewhere else..." Krystal said,glad she was teleported away before she and the others were stuck fighting that large and frankly scary looking oni.

"Rangers...we need to get back to training." Travis barked,the teens all stood up were ready for their mentor's next instruction.  
"You all have six days left of this." Travis added,Krystal raised an eyebrow to this.  
"But what about sunday...the day right before our fight with Nathan?" Krystal asked,Travis smirked and looked at the punk rocker.  
"That's your day off...too much stress could tire you all out and we wouldn't want you guys sleeping on the day of the world-changing,life or death final battle." Travis commented,laughing in amusement at his words.  
"But for now,step up! we got a cruel and brutal six days ahead of you all!" Travis barked.

"YES SIR!" The Dragon Defenders all exclaimed proudly,ready for whatever was coming their way.


	22. Episode 22: The Flame Burns Out

Travis sat on the couch of his sister's house,he sighed and took another sip of his drink.

The white-clad adult sighed as Anthony came downstairs,the married actor turned to his brother-in-law.  
"Travis...you okay?" Anthony asked,Travis turned his attention to the yellow-clad adult and sighed once more.  
"It's fine...I'm worried about those kids though...it's been three weeks...tomorrow,they have the biggest fight of their lives...what if they lose?" Travis lamented to his sister's husband.  
"You think you've trained them well enough?" Anthony asked,Travis thought and then nodded his head "Yes" in response.  
"Then don't worry...the kids'll be fine." Anthony said,as he spoke he was bent over,browsing the fridge.  
"I know but...I get this scary feeling that,maybe I didn't do enough..." Travis vented his worries to Anthony,who stood up and turned to face the white-clad worrier,shutting the fridge door behind him.  
"I understand that...but...all you can do now is hope...that's what Charolette did for you." Anthony said,Travis's eyes widened,he remembered how Charolette never gave up on him,how could he ever forget.

"You're right...I'll hold onto hope." Travis replied hopefully,standing up and gripping his right fist in front of him triumphantly before running out of the room and then out the front door.  
"WAIT! THAT'S...that's not what I meant..." Anthony said,giving up trying to stop the White Rogue mid-attempt.

Within the city of Angel Grove,the teens all sat around food court of Angel Grove mall,enjoying their day off.  
"You're lying man." Chad commented,laughing within each of his words.  
"No dude,I'm being legit...if ya check the desk fifty times,you'll find a random picture of this basketball player." Carver added,protesting his purple-clad friend's claims.  
"That makes no sense,why would that even be there?" Jace chimed in,siding with Chad on the side of doubt.  
"Why would you even check the same desk fifty times?" Chad asked,Carver was going to answer but realized he had no idea why they would've put that in.  
"I don't know,all I know is that the game has that secret!" Carver shouted,completely frustrated with his friends's stubborn doubting.  
Krystal stood back up,stating she was gonna grab more food,and began walking towards one of the many establishments around the food court.  
The teen girl stopped dead in her tracks,she felt an aura of power and evil fill the air,she darted her eyes around trying to find the source and eventually saw a familiar gold-clad teen standing to her right.

"Na...Nathan?!" Krystal shouted in surprised,she heard chairs skid back,which told her that her friends heard her scream of fearful bewilderment.  
"Hi there Krysie..." Nathan slithered his words out of his mouth,walking slowly up to Krystal,stopping inches in front of her.  
"We had...had one...one more day..." Krystal muttered out weakly,this made Nathan laugh.  
"Yeah but you kids seem to forget...I'm the bad guy." Nathan said,this made Krystal shake in her boots as the golden foe summoned his sword and lifted it above his head.  
Krystal was utterly terrified,she wanted to morph or to run or something but all she did was stand in place fearfully.  
The punkish teen was ready to be struck down,but Nathan was blasted back by green shots that Krystal knew were her friend,turning around,the red ranger saw her team,still unmorphed with Jace holding her bow in her hand.  
Krystal ran towards them,joining the group and facing off against Nathan.

"You kids better have enjoyed that,because that's the last shot you'll get on me!" Nathan shouted,his glasses having been broken in half by Jace's blasts.  
"Not exactly Nathan!" Krystal shouted out to counter Nathan's villainous comment,Ellis stepped forward.

"This is it guys,you all ready!" Ellis shouted proudly,leading his comrades into their morph.

"YOU BET!" Carver shouted,slamming his left fist into his right palm while a confident grin spread across his face.

"I'm always ready to fight alongside you guys,since day one." Krystal added,standing on the opposite side of Ellis,her hand resting on her blue-clad friend's shoulder.

"If Krystal's got this much confidence,how can I say no." Jace added,stepping up to the front lines next.

"I want at least a good clean punch to this prick's smug little face." Chad exclaimed,cracking his knuckles as he stepped up to the plate.

"Don't try to take all the glory now!" Hope exclaimed as she excitedly hopped up to the ready.

"It's about to get wild!" John confidently shouted while gripping the white trenchcoat Travis had passed down to him,he then tossed it off his body and over his shoulder,revealing the sleeveless white shirt beneath.

"Eh...sure...why not." Sam added,joking playing it off like he didn't even care as he casually stepped forward.

"I still haven't forgiven this weirdo for picking around with our brains!" Jackie commented as she strut forward,standing between Sam and Chad as she untied her black hair.

The team now all stood side by side,they all exchanged determined glances to one another before all facing Nathan,who was laughing like an insane maniac at this point.  
The gold-clad teen did his routine motion of pushing up his glasses despite the fact his glasses had already been broken,both halves of the spectacles laid on the floor in defeat.  
"You really think nine children will be enough to defeat me?" Nathan asked,obviously mocking the team who kept their resolve despite his attempts.  
"We're not just children Nathan! We're the Power Rangers!" Ellis shouted proudly,brimming with confidence thanks to his friends and the power within him.  
"Like that means anything! Color-coded spandex,a hero does not make." Nathan shot back,obviously lacking any mercy or heart.  
"Maybe not to you,but that word has meant something for generations." John commented,enough time around taught him that much.  
Nathan simply laughed loudly in response,angering John with his arrogance.  
"He's not listening..." John whispered to Krystal,who simply chuckled.  
"We'll just have to show him then..." Krystal exclaimed with a smirk,she and her team all whipped out their Dragon Phones in perfect unison with each other.

"CALL UPON THE DRAGON!" All nine rangers shouted at the top of their lungs,determined and filled with pride.  
The area surrounding the united heroes was filled with colored flames,blazing flames of reds,blues,yellows,greens,whites,blacks,pinks,purples,and cyans which engulfed their matching ranger,morphing them into their respective ranger suits.

"BLAZING WITH THE HEARTS AS STRONG AS DRAGONS!" Krystal shouted heroically,her body motions exaggerated and typical of a ranger.  
"DRAGON DEFENDERS!" All nine rangers called out,slamming the ground in unison before standing back up in battle poses "NEVER SURRENDER!" The team called out,their nine colors exploded behind them as their weapons filled their hands.  
Nathan laughed,clapping his hands in an effort to mock and belittle their show of passion.  
"You children have such excellent fireworks,do you do birthdays?" Nathan sarcastically asked,chuckling before he summoned Lord Zed's staff into his right hand.  
"What? Zed's staff!?" Ellis shouted in shock,taken back by the new advancement of Nathan's abilites.  
"Yes...Lord Zed's staff...my late master use to be the wielder of this,but I took it off his hands after making him worm food...ultimate power is mine." Nathan monolouged calmly as the ground around him lifted around him,the stone and dirt engulfing his body in a stone suit.  
"What's he doing?" Jace asked,looking at her friends before looking back at Nathan.  
Nathan's stone suit shed his body,revealing his Golden Knight armor had received a redesign.

Nathan's new suit was more akin to what Zed originally looked like mixed with his original gold armor,his face plate was an exact match to the old evil lord.  
His sword and shield had been replaced by the staff as the gold-clad villain's weapon,finishing off the bulky,golden Zed-knight's armor was a signature "Z" on his chest.

"Nathan...what the heck are you wearing?" Ellis shouted his question,causing Nathan to laugh,his voice now echoing to enhance his villainy.  
"I AM NATHAN NO MORE! I AM ZED KNIGHT!" The golden knight exclaimed villainously,laughing after his words whilst holding his staff within his hands.  
"Well Nathan or Zed Knight,you're still a massive creep!" Jackie shouted,this caused Zed Knight to laugh more so.  
" .DIE!" Zed Knight screamed,extending his staff to the rangers,firing lightning at the colored heroes and sending them all flying backwards.  
The nine dragon rangers landed on the floor,rolling backwards while yelping in pain before stopping.

"Damn...that had a lot of kick to it!" John grunted out in pain as he and his friends stumbled to stand up on their feet.  
"Rangers! We mustn't give up!" Krystal shouted,twirling her sword around as she charged towards Zed Knight.  
The red ranger jumped towards Zed Knight,slamming her blade down onto him but he blocked the clash with his staff.  
The impact of the dragon blade and the evil staff caused lightning to spark between the two's weapons,Krystal's feet landed on the floor but she kept slashing back and forth,each swing countered by Zed Knight's staff,and each attack reacting with more and more sparks.

"Come on guys! We gotta help her!" Carver shouted,spinning his axe as he charged towards the fight to assist his friend.  
Ellis slammed his fist together,summoning his firey gauntlets,and then following behind Carver's charge.  
The yellow and blue rangers slid past Krystal,opposite sides of her,and met behind Zed Knight.  
"After you." Ellis said,standing from his battle pose and adopting a pose as if he was holding a door open for his yellow-clad comrade.  
"Thank you!" Carver shouted,tossing his axe into the air before jumping after it and slamming axe downwards,striking the foe in the back which stunned the golden villain and causing him to scream in pain.  
"NOW!" Carver shouted,Ellis smirked underneath his blue helmet and began rapidly slamming his fists,accurately attacking the gold-clad foe until he came to an screeching halt.  
"You're already dead." Ellis quietly said,after he finished speaking,Zed Knight instantly let out a loud scream as he swelled up and exploded,leaving only his legs behind.  
The seperated legs fell to their knees before landing front first onto the floor,this allowed the primary rangers to all stand side by side and look upon their work.

"He's not done...is he?" Carver asked,turning to look at Krystal and Ellis.  
"Oh no,obviously not." Krystal commented,Ellis nodded his head in agreement.  
"How can you guys tell?" Chad asked,the three primary rangers looked at their purple comrade.  
"Dude...this is our big foe...we trained three weeks to face him,Sam here pissed himself just being the same room as the prick." Carver shouted,Sam instantly gave out a shocked yelp.  
"I DID NOT!" Sam protested,showing an uncharacteristic amount of fury in response to his yellow-clad comrade.  
The team laughed with one another,but their enjoyment was expectedly cut short by echoed laughter of Zed Knight as a large flurry of lightning blots shot his legs and put the foe back together and grew him to a larger size.

"And now...we need to summon the zords." Jace commented,the team all chuckled at their green friend's remake before the summoned their zords.  
The sound of their mechanized dragons screeching outside was their cue to jump up into the sky and land within their respective zords.  
"COMBINE!" Krystal,Jace,Ellis,and Carver all called out,combining their zords into their primary megazord.  
"COMBINE!" Sam,John,Chad,and Jackie all shouted,combining their zords into the Secondary Megazord.  
Hope stood on the floor still,having not a zord to herself,the cyan ranger crossed her arms and tapped her foot in frustration.  
"Oh come on! Everyone's got a giant robot but me?!" Hope complained out loud,her friends couldn't hear her since they were several feet in the air and in giant megazords.  
The cyan-colored ranger sat on the floor,her legs and arms crossed,fuming out of frustration as she was stuck unable to fight til Zed Knight was either defeated or shrunk down.

"Alright! Krystal...take the lead!" Ellis shouted,Krystal nodded her head "yes" before a red spotlight surrounded her and gave her complete control of the primary megazord,the giant combined mech gaining a sword to duplicate it's current lead pilot.  
"You're silly robot is no match for my dark power!" Zed Knight shouted,the Secondary Megazord stepped forth weilding a spear,this told the rangers in the Primary Megazord that Sam was in the lead pilot seat at the moment.  
"What about two silly robots?" Carver asked from with the Megazord,Ellis facepalmed at his yellow-clad friend's comeback.  
Krystal ran in place,causing the Megazord to charge forward,jumping in the air followed by slamming the blade downward.  
Zed Knight stepped backward in shock,then looked back up at the two robotic foes.  
"YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!" Zed Knight screamed,aimming his staff to fire large bolts of lightning at the Primary Megazord which stunned the giant robot.

"I...I can't move..." Krystal grunted out in pain,struggling to even get the words out of her mouth.  
"Me neither!" Ellis screamed out in pain,gripping his shoulder and gritting his teeth in pain.  
"I don't...don't think any of us can!" Jace shouted,she was in just as much pain as her friends.  
Their cockpit was shooting out sparks left and right,with strikes of lightning passing by every other minute.

Within the cockpit of the secondary mech,the other four rangers all took notice of Zed Knight's attack.  
"Sam! Quick! Do something!" Jackie ordered,Sam panicked and began racking his brain for ideas.  
"I can't directly attack,we'll just got stunned to and then it's game over!" Sam replied back with,Jackie growled in response.  
"DO SOMETHING QUICK!" Jackie yelled back,she and Sam began arguing and eventually Chad got involved.  
John sighed and overrided the control from Sam,taking away his black spotlight and lighting up his white light that shined over him,causing their large mecha to replace it's spear with a large shield.

The Secondary Megazord lifted the shield up in front of itself,then jumped over in-between the Primary Megazord and Zed Knight's beam attack.  
The main four quickly regained movement and control of their bodies as their Megazord regained functionality.  
John then charged the Secondary Megazord forward,shield slamming Zed Knight backwards before hitting him with several more slams to the chest and head.

Zed Knight growled,he then spun his staff and slammed it to the floor which shook the earth below and,in turn,shaking the two Megazords.  
"Damn! Our zords can't take much more!" Carver shouted in fear,Ellis shook his head.  
"Zords shouldn't give up that easily!" Ellis shouted in protest.  
"Well maybe if we used them more,we wouldn't be so out of practice!" Krystal shot back,both Ellis and Carver were speechless.  
"She's got ya there boys." Jace said,killing the silence as sparks flew around the cockpit.  
The rangers jumped ship,abandoning their Megazords to save themselves,the giant mechs began falling apart and eventually were destroyed.

The eight rangers rolled back on the ground,Hope jumped back to her feet and ran over to her friends.

"FINALLY! I've been bored out of my skull for...wait...where's Nathan?" Hope asked,the eight other rangers stood up and turned to her,with Ellis pointing up to the sky at the large foe stomping about.  
"Well then...giant...bad dude...and we have no way of defeating him." Hope said,slowly realising just how screw everyone really was.  
"Yeah...in hindsight we should've used the Megazords more..." Krystal commented,once again rubbing it in Carver and Ellis's face that she came to this conclusion first.  
"We get it Krysie..." Carver exclaimed in defeat,the nine rangers all sighed,accepting defeat.  
"You kids aren't giving up that quickly..." Travis's voice called out,the nine rangers turned and saw the familiar mentor standing there.  
"Travis,our zords are destroyed...we can't take on a foe that large without them." John vented,Travis shook his head and chuckled.  
"Not quite young rangers...all I need to do is climb up to that symbol on his chest,from there I'll get him back to fighting size." Travis said,the adult then raised his wrist to show off his white rogue morpher.  
"But Travis...is that safe?" John asked,Travis went quiet which scared all nine of the young teens.  
"I'm not going to make it kids...if I'm right,striking his chest will shrink him down...but it only does that because ripping the weakpoint lets out the energy he used to grow in the first place,and since I'll be right on the point when it happens...that energy will kill me." Travis explained,the nine rangers all went silent out of shock.  
"What..what about Charolette...how's she going to feel if you-" Ellis began,but Travis held up his hand,signalling the blue ranger to quiet his speech.

"Kids...It's been a fun ride,honestly...I still remember being a teenager,waking up on a fateful morning,it was like any other morning..but that day my life would change forever..." Travis began reliving his life,smiling to himself as he spoke about nostalgic times.  
"I made some pretty dumb choices...but I don't regret a single one." Travis said,the nine Dragon Defenders removed their helmets,setting them down on the floor and gave Travis their full attention.  
"I'm glad I met you kids...I'm glad I met Ernie,Anthony,Jayden,and Nicole...I'm glad I met Silvia and Vanessa...and I'm glad I had the privilege to be Charolette's brother...and my father's son." Travis said,his eyes slowly tearing up as he spoke his words with a cracking voice.  
Travis's apparent mournful emotions made the nine rangers start tearing up with him,Hope already full on crying.

"Travis...there has to be another way...there just got to be!" Carver protested,Travis shook his head and chuckled.  
"Come on kiddo,you and me both know that's not how life works...I got to do this." Travis said,the nine dragon rangers hung their heads low in mourning.  
"Can you kids promise me something..." Travis asked,the nine rangers all looked up.  
"Please...tell Charolette she was the best red ranger ever...if you ask me anyway." Travis said,giving his request with a smirk.  
All nine of the teenagers nodded their heads "Yes",giving Travis their word that they would.

"Now! For the last time...Let's do this..." Travis exclaimed before quick morphing into the White Rogue.  
"Now...gimme a boost." Travis casually asked,the nine Dragon Defenders all nodded their heads "Yes" before all forming a circle,meeting their hands in the center and opening their palms for Travis to jump off from.  
Travis smirked underneath his helmet,then ran towards the nine young rangers,front flipping into the air and landing on their palms,allowing them to launch the white-clad mentor into the air towards Zed Knight.

Travis was launched high enough to where he was directly in front of Zed Knight's masked face.  
The golden giant swung his hand towards Travis who swiftly dodge,shooting himself down towards the giant's shoulder.  
The White Rogue got on to his feet,standing as firmly as possible on the golden foe's shoulder.  
"Okay...now...to get on his chest and shrink him down,let's hope this works." Travis whispered to himself before jumping off the shoulder and towards the Z on the villain's chest,almost flying past it,the white-clad veteran ranger clung to the large symbol for dear life.  
"Okay Travis...nice and steady!" Travis shouted,the white rogue summoned his sword and twirled it quickly in his hand til he held it in stabbing position.  
"HEY NATHAN!" Travis screamed,taunting the giant who looked down at his chest where Travis was situated.  
"YOU KNOW WHAT MAKES A RANGER A RANGER!?" Travis shouted out,Zed Knight growled simply in response.  
"THIS!" Travis screamed,shoving his blade straight into the Zed symbol on the large knight's chest.

The giant foe screeched in pain as Travis repeatedly kept stabbing and slashing at the symbol,more and more lightning bolts shot out of the foe's chest,each strike damaging Travis more and more.  
Each blow shrunk the golden knight more and more,but kept damaging Travis.  
Travis lifted his blade once more,and with one last powerful strike,a large blast of lightning shot out of Zed Knight's chest and engulfed Travis's body,vaporizing his body slowly.  
In the white rogue's final moments,he smiled and closed his eyes,accepting his demise as his suit broke off his body,demorphing him before he was destroyed soon after.

Zed Knight staggered,panting heavily,gripping his now destroyed chest plate as Travis's white rogue morpher hits the ground,violently rolling over to the nine rangers who stood only a mile away from Zed Knight.  
John kneeled down,picked up the discared morpher and then looked up and glared at Zed Knight.  
"Okay guys...let's not let Travis's sacrifice be in vain!" John shouted,everyone agreed and they all summoned their helmets back into their hands.  
One by one,each ranger dawned their helmets back onto their heads,ready to finish off the golden nemesis.  
The nine rangers all charged towards Zed Knight at once,each one of them coming at him,surrounding him.  
Seven rangers were circling Zed Knight,swinging and slamming their weapons at the golden knight,while Hope and Jace stayed back and kept firing blasts at the foe.  
The nine rangers refused to give the foe any breathing room,constantly jumping and rolling past the golden knight,attacking between their jumps and rolls.

"ENOUGH!" Zed Knght screamed,shooting out a large energy field out of his body to knock back the team away from him and onto the ground.

The nine rangers laid on the ground,stumbling back to their feet weakly.  
"Damn...our full on assault did almost nothing to him." Chad grunted,complaining as he slammed his fist to the ground.  
"Nothing we do does anything!" Carver complained,adding to Chad's sentence.  
The team all grunted as white energy came out of the White Rogue morpher,the energy forming itself into nine orbs of white energy before flying into each of the rangers,recovering their wounds and increasing their power increasingly.  
"What the?!" Zed Knight shouted,all of the dragon rangers had a white aura around each of them,the White Rogue's energy was given to them.  
The nine ranger's weapons all lifted into the air and fused together,creating a large canon out of the weapons which landed in Krystal's hands,her eight comrades surrounding her and then they all charged their blast.  
"DRAGON ROGUE FINISHER!" The nine rangers all screamed,firing the nine colored blast at Zed Knight and destroying him in one simple blow.  
"We...we did it..." Krystal panted out as their weapons seperated and then disappeared.  
"Yeah we did!" Jace shouted excitedly as she hugged her girlfriend happily,the entire team were cheering loudly,proud of their victory and excited for the future.

A couple weeks later,the Dragon Defenders all met in the Power Rangers Museum.

The nine teens all met up with Anthony,the teens all came one by one down the stairs and met in the lower floor of the building.  
"So...Nathan's gone,I still can't believe it." John said,Hope smiled at the white-clad teen.  
"Yep,and it's all thanks to the Power Rangers!" Hope exclaimed happily.  
"I honestly didn't expect us to make it out alive." Sam commented,everyone sighed in relief together.  
"I'm proud of you kiddos." Anthony commented,the nine teens all turned to look at the yellow-clad adult and smiled.  
"Thanks sir." Ellis replied with,Anthony sighed as he presented the team with a large silver briefcase and opened it,revealing nine morpher-shaped slots within it.  
There was silence and then they realized what he was asking of them.  
"Mr... ?" Jackie said unsure,Anthony shook his head.  
"You're chapter in Ranger history is done...does that sound like something Charolette would say?" Anthony asked awkwardly,the teens laughed in response.  
"She so would,but she's busy napping at the moment." Krystal commented,smiling in response.  
"Now kids...your morphers,Charolette will be proud to present the Dragon Defenders in this grand hall of history." Anthony explained,the nine teens looked at one another and then nodded in agreement.  
One by one,the teens placed their morphers into each slot until all nine were seperated from their morphers,this led to Anthony shutting the briefcase and smiling.

"Now...go off and enjoy the rest of your teen years." Anthony said,the nine teens were done with their fight and could relax now.  
The kids headed towards the stairs,on there way out of the building and towards the rest of their lives,except John.  
John knew before he could go on,he had one final thing to do.

Later at the cemetary,John walked up the hill towards where Xander's grave was,holding Travis's jacket in his hands all folded and freshly cleaned.  
The young teen,who was dressed in a three-piece suit with a white tie,stopped in front of the legendary father's grave,then turned to the grave next to his,which was Travis's grave.  
John kneeled down and rested the jacket around the headstone,smiling at the thought that,in a sense,he was giving Travis back what was his.

John sighed to himself,stood up and looked up at the sky with a smile on his face.


End file.
